


Somewhere Only We Know

by Kaerubanzai



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerubanzai/pseuds/Kaerubanzai
Summary: Hola,¿Como están?, esta historia va  seguir el canon por un ratito y luego va a girar a donde todos queremos que vaya  >:D  (triunfará el mal !!!  *inserte aquí el meme de Elmo en el infierno*)Mientras tanto, espero que les guste. :)  también incluye mis teorías acerca de los orígenes de todos los personajes y las cosas que pasan en la ciudad Pentagrama.Debo mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Mamá VivziePop.Peeero, si soy dueña de los OC's que puedan aparecer durante el desarrollo y también de la loca historia que están a punto de leer.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Certain Changes...

En el infierno, dividido en nueve círculos concéntricos, el más pequeño y profundo, se conoce como la Ciudad Pentagrama. En ella, viven los demonios más perversos y poderosos, que merodean entre los pecadores mas ruines. Las calles se encuentran llenas de establecimientos de vicio y ocio. El aire siempre es tibio y pesado, más aún en este día, cuando apenas tiene unas horas que fue anunciado el final del exterminio anual. Restos de edificios en llamas, y calles manchadas de sangre y repletas de trozos de cuerpos, un paraje desolador, a pesar de que los habitantes no se detienen a mirarlo y continúan con sus vidas mundanas.  
Al este de la ciudad, se alza un edificio peculiar, muy alto, y absurdo en su composición, ya que parece construido con pedazos de otros edificios, de diferentes épocas y culturas. En lo alto, unas grandes letras rojas remarcadas con bombillas en donde se puede leer "Hazbin Hotel", aunque, tiene solo unos 30 minutos de llamarse así. En el jardín rojizo y seco que rodea el edificio, en un cráter poco profundo, se observan aún, los restos humeantes de algún artefacto, rodeado de pequeños e inmóviles objetos redondos en pedazos.  
Es, precisamente en este edificio, donde la historia se desarrolla, específicamente en la recientemente remodelada, cocina. Y con reciente, nos referimos a hace 2 minutos. Se trata de una estancia inmaculada, con superficies de acero inoxidable, una nevera del tamaño de una habitación, repleta de ingredientes de alta calidad. Utensilios y recipientes de observan en las estanterías, y, en el centro de todo, un individuo peculiar, saltea ingredientes con mucha destreza, dentro de una cacerola extendida. Es un joven de alrededor de 28-30 años, alto, con diferentes tonalidades de rojo en toda su persona. Su ropa, rojo oscuro, elegante, su cabello con unas pequeñas astas y orejas de ciervo, de color rojo vivo. Pero lo que más resalta es su sonrisa, amplia e inescrutable, y sus ojos rojo brillante, que brillan aún mas con el fuego que arde frente a ellos.  
Alrededor, observándolo, se encuentran siete personas, uno alto, con cabello blanco desordenado y ocho extremidades, que de tanto en tanto, echa miradas efusivas al individuo sentado frente a él. Se trata de un gato antropomorfo con sombrero de copa y alas carmesí, en su cuerpo se observan las figuras de los naipes ingleses. Una pequeña criatura de un ojo, observa embelesada al joven cocinero, mientras se dispone a acercarle los platos para servir.  
Las dos chicas observan con recelo al Demonio de la Radio mientras sirve los platos y se los acerca, el platillo huele delicioso. Se trata de un arroz salteado con mariscos, la princesa se relaja un poco, y da un bocado. De inmediato sus ojos se abren y después se abalanza por otro bocado más. La chica a su lado la sigue, mientras observa con el rabillo del ojo al extraño individuo, que no ha parado de hablar mientras cocinaba y ahora no paraba de hablar con las dos pequeñas cabras Razzle y Dazzle, que se sentaban a cada lado suyo. Su voz era otro aspecto importante y extraño en su persona.  
La primera en terminar fue Niffty, la pequeña chica de un ojo, que de inmediato inició la labor de fregar los platos y utensilios ocupados. Al tiempo que preparaba tazas de café.  
El sujeto-gato, cuyo nombre era Husk, se incorporó rechazando el café, y, volteando a ver a la princesa, espetó  
-Tu, rubia. Muéstrame cual será mi habitación – De inmediato las dos cabras se levantaron y le señalaron el pasillo, ofreciéndose a mostrarle, detrás de ellos, el individuo de ocho extremidades, de nombre Angel Dust, los siguió sigilosamente con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.  
La pequeña Niffty se disculpó y abandonó la estancia para unirse a la repartición de habitaciones, ansiosa por comenzar a ordenar la que sería destinada para ella.  
En la mesa fría de acero inoxidable, quedaban solo el Demonio de la Radio, la princesa y una chica de aspecto hostil, que no despegaba la vista de él, quien tomaba un trago a su taza de café, soltando un breve suspiro.  
-Eh, creo que deberíamos presentarnos de nuevo – La princesa hablaba con una voz un poco débil, el Demonio de la Radio imponía algo de temor, después del despliegue de poder de hacía unos minutos, que había dado como resultado, un cráter en el jardín.  
-Mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, pero detesto ese nombre, puedes llamarme Charlie. Ella es Vaggie -El joven posó sus ojos en la chica que tenía un ojo normal y el otro disfuncional a expensas de una cicatriz en forma de equis.  
El Demonio de la Radio, las miró por encima de la taza de café, mientras de daba un ultimo sorbo y la dejaba vacía en la superficie metálica. Sonrió, ampliamente, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.  
-Alastor – extendió su mano a la princesa, quien se la estrechó con entusiasmo.  
-Es un placer -La princesa sonreía de vuelta, y, miró al suelo de inmediato -lo que has hecho con este lugar, es... increíble. – Al levantar la vista, el demonio de la radio había aparecido a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir en su cara la estática vibrante que lo acompañaba y que se acentuaba al hablar.  
Ambas se sobresaltaron y dieron un pequeño brinco en las sillas altas en las que estaban instaladas. Alastor estaba muy cerca de Charlie, sus ojos brillantes la envolvían.  
Una lanza puntiaguda y afilada apareció entre ellos, obligando a Alastor a retroceder.  
-Va siendo hora que aprendas el concepto del espacio personal – espetó Vaggie con recelo. Él se sentó sobre la mesa frente a ellas, con una postura elegante, mirándolas inquisitivamente.  
-Vamos al grano – interrumpió Charlie. -Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, desde que llegaste, este lugar... ¡se ve fantástico! – Dio una mirada rápida a la estancia remodelada, que antes solía ser un cuarto húmedo lleno de cajas. -debo ser honesta contigo, ahora que has ofrecido convertirte en nuestro patrocinador. – Miró avergonzada sus manos y agregó – Este es el lugar donde viví gran parte de mi infancia, dejamos de vivir aquí cuando empezaron los exterminios, y fue invadido por vagabundos, algunos sitios son aún zonas dignas de instalar cuarentena. – incómoda, cambió de posición en la silla. -Así que talvez te encuentres alguna sorpresa desagradable si vagas por ahí –  
En este punto, Alastor la miraba atentamente, al igual que Vaggie, con la diferencia de que ella la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, por supuesto que ella no sabía ese ultimo dato, intentó recordar los retratos de las paredes, maltratados, rotos, en donde no se distinguían las formas.  
-Se que estás interesado en mejorar el aspecto del lugar, pero, ¿podría pedirte una sola cosa? – La sonrisa de Alastor se hizo mas discreta, dejando ver un autentico interés por el lapso de un par de segundos - ¿Podrías restaurar los cuadros y no cambiarlos por otra cosa?, el resto, queda a tu consideración, bajo la premisa de que tienes un buen gusto – Y dicho esto sonrió con vergüenza.  
\- ¡Por supuesto querida! Petición aceptada. – y su sonrisa se hizo amplia, casi burlona.  
Un brillo apareció en los ojos de la princesa, quien se levantó emocionada de la silla y, tomando las manos de Vaggie, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción, bajo la mirada del Demonio de la Radio, y su eterna y espeluznante sonrisa.  
Vaggie la detuvo, abrazándola. Y señaló el reloj de la pared, que marcaba las 2 am. ¡Vaya que vuela el tiempo!  
\- ¿Alastor? -Todo este tiempo, estuvo observándolas sin moverse. Se agachó un poco, y al incorporase, se encontraba detrás de las chicas. -Las sigo – sonrió ante sus caras de sorpresa.  
Salieron al pasillo, que estaba tan oscuro que no se podía andar sin tropezar.  
-Denme un segundo – dijo Vaggie mientras sacaba su lanza cuya punta se encendió de color blanco, haciendo visible el rededor.  
Siguieron avanzando, Alastor miraba con interés la luz, ¿Dónde había visto algo así?  
Pasillos y mas pasillos, escaleras en ruinas y sonidos de animales e insectos. Por fin llegaron a unas puertas dobles. La princesa tomó el pomo de una de ellas, dudó, lo que hizo que el demonio sonriera con mucho interés. La princesa soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta.  
Se encontraban en una estancia amplia, que tenía los componentes básicos de una pequeña villa, una sala de estar, con mesa para café, una cocina pequeña, un espacio derruido, donde solía haber un minibar, y al fondo detrás de un biombo largo, un ventanal grande, y frente a él, una cama enorme con cabecera en forma de manzana. El demonio levantó una ceja, divertido. Este debía ser el antiguo penthouse del rey y la reina del infierno.  
Al lado, atravesando una puerta, una pequeña habitación alargada con percheros a los lados, -Un armario. Ya veo – Sonrió mas ampliamente, mientras avanzaban al fondo, hacia la entrada a un cuarto de baño grande, pero lleno de oxido.  
-Las instalaciones de plomería son las que se deterioraron mas rápido. Todos los cuartos de baño están así – La princesa miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, con un notable rubor en el rostro, a su espalda, su guardiana miraba las paredes herrumbrosas.  
¡Track! El demonio de la radio había tronado los dedos.  
Charlie y Vaggie abrieron los ojos asombradas. -la habitación era completamente diferente, bien iluminada y limpia, las superficies de porcelana relucientes, los pomos y llaves de color dorado, una bañera con puertas y paredes de cristal, y al otro extremo, junto a un cesto con toallas blancas y rojas, una bañera ovalada.  
El aire era perfumado, y, de algún lado, provenía una melodía.  
-¿What a Wonderful World? -sonrió Charlie. Vaggie la miró sorprendida.  
\- Louis Armstrong, preciosa - El demonio de la radio, tomó su mano y, saliendo a la habitación, la hizo girar sobre si misma, mientras ella reía fascinada.  
En el muro cercano, Vaggie se recargaba molesta, viéndolos de reojo. Disfrutaba sin duda, la cara de Charlie, con los ojos brillando el nuevo aspecto de la habitación. Tapizada de rojo, con patrón de ciervos. En el fondo comenzó a sonar "Dream a Little Dream Of Me", y Charlie comenzó a seguir la melodía en voz baja.  
-...Stars fading but I linger on dear... -Alastor se unió a Charlie, en un baile lento, mientras cantaban, cada vez mas alto. Vaggie tuvo que aceptar que cuando se lo proponían, esos dos podían montar un buen espectáculo.  
Suspiró. Después de todo no podía interrumpir, por que se notaba a la distancia que esto era algo que a la princesa le estaba encantando.  
En la última estrofa, Charlie abrió los ojos, encontrando los de Alastor muy cerca, que la miraban entornados. Sintió un calor intenso en las mejillas, y su voz se quebró un poco. La canción terminaba y con ella, los pocos centímetros de espacio personal entre los dos.  
La melodía se cortó. Charlie se separó de un brinco, ruborizada. Vaggie había detenido el extraño artefacto del que salía la música. Y con un gesto, indicó a Charlie que la esperaba afuera.  
Charlie sabía que Vaggie estaba molesta, pero a pesar del trato que daba a los demás, a ella nunca le había levantado la voz a la princesa o hecho una escena.  
Se dio la vuelta para encarar al demonio, que estaba mas cerca de lo que ella creía. Dio un paso atrás y tropezó con la mesita del café. Ahora tenía las manos del demonio en la cintura. Este era el momento de despedirse, pensó mientras el corazón se le subía hasta el cuello.  
-Eh, muchas gracias Alastor – Se incorporó, librándose de las manos del demonio. -Espero que tu estancia en este hotel sea placentera – Los ojos de Alastor brillaban como nunca, no obstante, dio un paso atrás y dejó el paso libre hacia la puerta. La princesa cruzó las puertas dobles, cerrándolas, recargándose en el muro de en frente, soltando un suspiro profundo. Dentro de la habitación la melodía cambió, ahora se escuchaba Cheek to Cheek, Vaggie sonrió divertida.

\- Que... apropiado, ¿no? – Y siguió a Charlie al final de pasillo, que ahora estaba bien iluminado, y lucía un papel tapiz rojizo con estampado de astas de ciervo, hasta la puerta del penthouse de la princesa. En el pasillo se escuchaba la canción: "Heaven, I'm in heaven, ...And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak..."


	2. A Piece of You

Hola! :v pues ya les dije desde el grupo que esta historia es 18+, y que iba a seguir el canon un ratito, así que no quiero quejas sobre el tema. XD

____________________________________________________________________________

Vaggie cerró la puerta, y observó la estancia. El lugar era completamente distinto. El papel tapiz era dorado con patrón de manzanas, esta tenía una distribución distinta a la del Demonio de la Radio, ya que, junto a la sala con la mesita del café, había un piano de cola, y, al otro extremo, un pequeño estudio, con una computadora y muchos CD's. Vaggie avanzó con cautela, observando todos los detalles que la magia del demonio había cambiado. La cama ahora se orientaba hacia la enorme ventana que iba del techo hasta el piso, se acercó a ella y observó la ciudad. En algunos puntos, aún se levantaban columnas de humo, resultado del ultimo exterminio.

Sus pensamientos avanzaron a través de los recuerdos de aquel día. ¡Que caos!, y Charlie había seguido su instinto nuevamente. Esta vez poniéndose a sí misma en ridículo frente a todo el infierno.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, que ya no era un viejo colchón polvoso, sino uno cómodo y suave, con mantas estampadas con notas musicales. Miró la ciudad nuevamente, con un sentimiento extraño de vacío, cuando algo captó su atención.

Charlie la miraba desde la puerta del vestidor. La ropa que traía era... Vaggie sintió su corazón saltándose un latido.

El color pálido de su piel y su esbelto cuerpo, contrastaban con aquel conjunto ajustado de bikini y top negros, con muchos tirantes entrelazados que rodeaban sus hombros y sus caderas. Seguramente, el Demonio de la Radio había cambiado todo su guardarropa, y esta pieza de lencería era parte de un mal chiste.

La princesa la miraba con aquel gesto que Vaggie conocía bien, pues sabía que precedía a una fabulosa experiencia.

Se dejó desnudar despacio, mirando el brillo rojo de la noche infernal, sobre la piel de Charlie. Sus manos eran expertas, siempre encontraban en lugar exacto donde empezar.

-Vaggie, ¿en que piensas? -La cara de Charlie estaba brillando de rubor, mientras echaba su cabello hacia su espalda. Los tirantes de su hombro derecho, se deslizaron hacia un lado, hasta caer. Se veía perfecta, pensó.

Se acercó a su rostro, y la besó. Era un beso suave y tierno al principio. Hasta que sintió la lengua de la princesa dentro de su boca. Vaggie se estremeció y cruzó los brazos sobre la cabeza de Charlie para reducir la distancia entre sus cuerpos. El beso seguía, mientras Charlie acomodaba sus piernas para quedar sentada sobre las caderas de su asombrada y ruborizada acompañante, con ambas manos, tomó sus senos cuya piel era gris y suave, repartiendo besos y pequeñas mordidas por ahí y por aquí.

Vaggie comenzó a gemir por lo bajo. Tenía unas semanas sin recibir un trato tan cálido por parte de su princesa. Todas las caricias las sentía al doble. Podía ver unos pequeños y delicados cuernos, brotando de la cabeza de Charlie, mientras mas se acercaba al vértice entre sus muslos, sus ojos se hacían amarillos y sus escleróticas rojas.

Vaggie dio un respingo al comenzar a sentir la calidez de los besos y estímulos que su princesa le depositaba en el vientre, cada uno mas abajo que el otro. La mirada de Charlie en aquel momento era abrumadora. Vaggie se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron al sentir el beso húmedo y tibio entre sus piernas. Choques eléctricos subían por su espalda, al tiempo que un calor intenso se reunía en su pecho. Desde la perspectiva de Charlie, era un espectáculo formidable. Las mejillas de Vaggie eran de un rojo intenso,y tuvo que rodearle la cadera con sus brazos, para mantenerla quieta mientras se acercaba al clímax.

Su respiración se detuvo por espacio de unos diez segundos, acto seguido, relajó hasta el ultimo de sus músculos, sonriendo satisfecha con los ojos cerrados. Sin esperarlo, cayó en un sueño profundo.

____________________________________________________________________________

Observaba a Charlie, con un hermoso vestido celeste, mientras corría en un jardín multicolor, que, por supuesto, no podía existir en el infierno. Lucifer siempre creaba estos lugares de fantasía para su princesa. Charlie corría detrás de un pequeño cerdito, divertida.

En un instante, la ilusión se borró, y Charlie se detuvo a observar el verdadero aspecto del lugar donde había pasado todo el día jugando. Una enorme habitación con ventanales góticos y el aire tibio y pesado que caracterizaba al infierno.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y amenazador, al acercarse una figura alta y esbelta desde la puerta del salón.

El pareció discutir con Charlie. Ella negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza y retrocedía.

A un movimiento de su elegante muñeca, la figura esbelta apuntó a la princesa.

Un brillo la cegó. No podía ver a Charlie, solo escuchaba su agudo grito de dolor y desesperación.

_________

Despertó con el cuerpo perlado en sudor. Se incorporó de la cama con rapidez. Notando que Charlie no estaba a su lado.

Alarmada se levantó, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en las sienes. Pero al dar un paso fuera de la cama, lo escuchó.

El piano. Tocaba lentamente una pieza de Dustin O'Halloran, el Opus 36.

Se acostó de nuevo. Algo estaba meditando y no quiso interrumpirla.

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada pensando en aquella pregunta que se hacía desde hace 4 años, cuando su relación comenzó. ¿Por qué no me deja tocarla?, pensó en el sueño que acababa de tener y su posible significado. ¿Será que ella compartió eso conmigo, sin querer?, dio un par de vueltas tratando de imaginar, cómo sería la expresión de Charlie si pudiera tocarla.

COMENTARIO!!!!!

Si pueden poner la canción que se menciona en los ultimos párrafos, es preciosa, les va a encantar.

>.< Espero que les guste este trocito de historia retorcida XD


	3. Let me Show You

\- ¿Un evento demostrativo? – La princesa estaba instalada en una silla alta en la cocina, bostezando y con una taza entre las manos. Frente a ella, Alastor preparaba el desayuno, su aspecto esa mañana era mucho menos formal. Sin levita, su porte era más relajado, usaba una camisa color vino, con las mangas recogidas, para poder cocinar. Parecía menos amenazador, pero la sonrisa histriónica y la estática en su voz eran componentes inherentes a su persona y funcionaban como una permanente advertencia. Al fondo, se escuchaba una composición de Jazz, que seguro Alastor había puesto.

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Charlie, mientras sujetaba platos humeantes con verduras salteadas con especias y un omelette al centro. La princesa miraba su reflejo en el contenido de la taza, su expresión era indescifrable. Respiró profundamente y soltó un suspiro. Dio un respingo ya que Alastor, de algún lado, había aparecido detrás de ella y colocaba su plato en la mesa. Nuevamente el Demonio de la Radio cruzaba los límites de su espacio personal, podía sentir su aliento cálido en el cuello.

\- Así que tocas el piano en las madrugadas – dijo en su oído. Charlie abrió los ojos, al tiempo que sentía una extraña ola de calor en el cuerpo.

Alastor había aparecido del otro lado de la mesa, y comía despacio sin apartar la mirada de Charlie, que lucía un rubor tenue y trataba de evitar el contacto visual.

\- Mis padres se aseguraron de que tuviera una buena educación – Se sentía un poco incómoda hablando del tema. – La música es una de mis pasiones, a través de ella se pueden superar muchas cosas. – Jugueteaba con un pequeño dije circular color negro, dándole vueltas entre las yemas de sus dedos. El demonio de la radio permaneció impasible del otro lado de la mesa.

\- Pasé la noche restaurando tus cuadros, que gente tan interesante. Te va mejor usar vestido, y en color salmón, aún mejor – Y sonrió ampliamente, mientras evaluaba la respuesta de Charlie. Ella frunció el ceño, sabía de qué foto estaba hablando. Harold.

En lugar de contestar, comenzó a comer sin dar explicaciones, sentada muy recta y tomando los cubiertos con cuidado, Alastor la observó durante los quince minutos que le tomo terminar el plato. Se veía un poco molesta, pero no podía descifrar la razón. Bajó de la silla y se puso de pie. Llevaba una blusa rosa larga y holgada, con unas mallas rojas. Descalza. Alastor y ella eran los primeros en despertar cada mañana. No se escuchaba aún movimiento en los pasillos.

Charlie volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Quiso decir algo, pero se detuvo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero esta se cerró de un portazo. Quiso volver sobre sus pasos, para exigirle a Alastor que dejara de comportarse de esa forma. Pero retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco la pared bajo el reloj. Alastor se acercaba, su sonrisa parecía ser apenas una mueca traviesa. Charlie no era una chica bajita, al contrario, era mas alta que muchos de los demonios del infierno, pero Alastor le llevaba todavía 30 centímetros, desde esa posición, podía ver el resplandor rojo de sus ojos, y no podía dejar de verlos. La sensación de calor y estremecimiento volvió, sus piernas temblaron y, entre sus piernas, una sensación de cálida opresión. Alastor acercó sus dedos, tomando a Charlie del mentón y jalándola hacía sí. Su otra mano la hundió entre los cabellos dorados de la princesa, que caían libremente sobre sus hombros.

Charlie se encontraba en un trance, todo su cuerpo seguía sus propias órdenes, como si fuera una situación cotidiana, sus manos tocaron el pecho de Alastor, desabrochando uno de los botones color vino, expuso un poco de la piel de su pecho, y colocó su mano para después subir por su cuello para acariciar su cabello. Muy suave.

El demonio de la radio, colocó su brazo rodeando la cintura de la princesa para levantarla y así vencer los últimos centímetros que los separaban. Suspendida en sus brazos, Charlie sintió los labios suaves y húmedos de Alastor sobre los suyos. Con su mano libre, él seguía enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Charlie, sujetando su cabeza para evitar que escapara de su dominio. Poniendo un poco mas de presión, logró que la princesa abriera la boca, haciendo el beso mas intenso mientras la princesa dejaba escapar un leve gemido.

Dando media vuelta, y sin dejar de besarla, Alastor la acomodó sentada sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable donde aun se encontraba la taza de Charlie. La princesa tomó un respiro, estaba preciosa, confundida y ruborizada. Alastor, con una sonrisa discreta y una mirada burlona, acarició su mejilla. Acercó a Charlie al borde de la mesa, acomodando las piernas de la princesa a los lados, sus mejillas normalmente rosadas, ahora brillaban carmesí. Sus miradas de cruzaron nuevamente, reanudando el beso cálido, Alastor que en ese momento tenía las manos en la pequeña cintura de Charlie, miró las mallas rojas que ella había decidido ponerse esa mañana.

-Recuerdo haber puesto vestidos en tu armario – gruñó mientras besaba su cuello. Charlie no lograba comprender a que se refería Alastor, y lo encaró con un gesto retador, pero entonces, alguien intentó abrir la puerta de la cocina.

El pánico que invadió su cabeza se mezcló con una ligera nausea y frio, cuando Alastor los teletransportó a uno de los pasillos de los pisos superiores del hotel. Charlie, que había caído al suelo, pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar - ¿Pero que carajo? – Cerró los ojos con fuerza para apartar de su mente la sensación de los besos en su cuello y la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Debía encarar a Alastor y poner fin a este malentendido. Abrió los ojos y olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando. Se incorporó con rapidez, al reconocer el lugar del edificio donde se encontraban.

A este nivel, el estilo de la construcción era gótico, con cantera salmón en las paredes. A unos metros de ellos, unas puertas dobles enormes, dejaban escapar un extraño brillo por debajo.

Alastor no se movía. La atmósfera en ese lugar era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese percibido antes, con cautela avanzó hacia Charlie que tenía una expresión muy diferente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la luz que escapaba por debajo de las enormes puertas.

-Una demostración... - La voz de Charlie era apenas perceptible, Alastor la miró de reojo.

\- Como nuestro patrocinador, debes saber cual es el proceso mediante el cual enviaremos almas a la redención, y tomó en su mano uno de los picaportes.

Yay!! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia, la estoy pasando super bien escribiendo esto para ustedes. :D


	4. This is How

El enorme salón estaba helado. Normalmente, el infierno es un lugar caluroso, en algunos puntos, el calor era tanto que volvía la región inhabitable. Pero en este lugar, Alastor sintió frío. Aún usaba su camiseta delgada color vino, con las mangas recogidas y los botones desabrochados, cortesía de la princesa. Se estremeció. Este lugar era... especial.

Siguió a la princesa adentrándose en la atmósfera enigmática de aquel lugar. Los altos ventanales góticos, lucían una fina capa de pequeños cristales de hielo al igual que el suelo, que era de una clase de cristal negro fundido sobre el piso. Charlie avanzaba frente a el, sus pies descalzos dejaban pequeñas marcas en el piso, donde los cristales de hielo se habían derretido. Notó que empezaban a amoratarse. Pero ella no parecía interesada en ello, avanzaba lenta y elegantemente, poniendo un pie delante del otro, mientras sus caderas se balanceaban.

Alastor recordó la conversación que había tenido una semana antes, no muy lejos de ahí, un par de días antes del exterminio. "Se que te aburres querido, pero en todos los años de amistad que tenemos, nunca te había visto tan desinteresado de todo, como ahora. Algo bueno esta por llegaaar..." El recuerdo de esa voz cantarina lo hizo sonreír, distrayéndolo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Charlie había alcanzado la fuente de la luz misteriosa que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Se trataba de un pequeño circulo en el piso, del tamaño de una moneda. Alastor volvió en sí, para presenciar un verdadero espectáculo. Charlie había pisado el circulo, y este se había extendido algunos metros a su alrededor, lucía como si el cristal fundido en el piso, contuviera toda esa luz, que se había organizado en muchos símbolos acomodados con un patrón simétrico concéntrico alrededor de Charlie. Al poner atención al detalle, notó que estaban escritas algunas palabras en lenguaje extraño y que la simbología era muy variada. Se acercó para intentar descifrar el contenido, pero la luz se intensificó. En el centro del círculo la princesa se encontraba suspendida en el aire, sus cabellos flotaban por encima de su cabeza y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Un círculo de aproximadamente 50 cm de diámetro, brilló con más intensidad frente a Alastor. En su cabeza escuchó la voz de Charlie, "Entra en el Círculo". Dio el paso sin titubear. Pero al pararse dentro, la luz del circulo se atenuó y toda la circunferencia de símbolos y plegarias, regresó a su pequeño tamaño inicial, Charlie descendió con delicadeza hasta que sus pies lívidos tocaron el piso y se desplomó. El demonio de la radio se acercó a la princesa con cautela, su rostro estaba pálido, y el rosa de sus mejillas era apenas perceptible, había perdido el conocimiento y estaba helada, su ropa empapada por el hielo derretido que se encontraba a su alrededor. Alastor la tomó en sus brazos. El rostro del demonio estaba descompuesto. No lograba entender de qué iba todo aquello. Miró con recelo el pequeño objeto brillante y con un crujido, desaparecieron del lugar.

___________________________________________

En la planta baja, en la cocina, Vaggie, despeinada y en pijama, forcejeaba con la puerta. Después de un par de minutos, lo logró y entró al lugar. Se sirvió un plato de cereal y se acercó a la mesa de acero inoxidable, Había ahí un par de platos y una taza con los restos de un té con leche, -El favorito de Charlie.

Frunció el ceño, el lugar estaba impregnado de olor a especias, que caracterizaban la comida que preparaba el Demonio de la Radio. Se sentó a desayunar en silencio, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había sido sublime, sin embargo, cada que tenían un encuentro, al llegar la mañana, no podía ocultar su frustración.

Charlie y ella se habían conocido bajo circunstancias muy particulares, y a pesar de todos los detalles que rodeaban ese momento de sus vidas, decidieron vivir juntas en la mansión de los Magne. Sus padres pocas veces aparecían por ahí, y cuando lo hacían, evitaban a toda costa acercarse a la joven pareja. Nunca dieron muchas explicaciones ni las solicitaron. Las dos chicas andaban a sus anchas, viviendo una vida de lujos. Hasta que la relación llegó a un punto en el que la intimidad pedía a gritos ser tomada en cuenta.

La primera vez que lo intentaron, no sabían que hacer, así que no lograron llegar muy lejos, conforme pasó el tiempo, Vaggie pudo comenzar a disfrutarlo, pero, cuando intentaba tocar a Charlie, ella se ponía muy tensa y nunca podía alcanzar el clímax.

Lo intentaron de muchas formas, Vaggie sabía que Charlie la amaba, pero, entre sus cuerpos no había química, siemplemente Charlie no reaccionaba. Tenían momentos fantásticos, de risas, y caricias. Pero en privado, siempre fue un fracaso. Con el tiempo, dejaron de intentarlo, y de vez en cuando, Charlie le daba noches como aquella, en la que juntaba valor y, después de llevarla al orgasmo, se alejaba rápidamente, con cualquier excusa.

No podía negar que entre su novia y el Demonio de la radio había cierta química, al cantar o bailar, se veían fantásticos y Charlie sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Además, estaba el asunto del acoso constante del que ella era objeto. ¿Sería posible que su hermosa Charlie se interesara en él, más allá de una amistad?

En la puerta apareció una figura esbelta y terriblemente despeinada.

\- Mmmmmhh – Angel Dust tenía muy mal despertar, y gruñía en lugar de hablar, hasta pasadas dos horas después de levantarse. Arrastraba los pies, con sus múltiples brazos, alcanzó al mismo tiempo, un vaso, un poco de jugo de naranja, y una botella de vodka. Se preparó un cóctel y se sentó frente a Vaggie

\- Deberías pensar en tomar un desayuno de verdad – Angel contestó con un gruñido, y Vaggie suspiró. Comenzaba a hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos cuando un gritito agudo la sobresaltó.

\- ¡Oh rayos!, ¿Por qué hay platos sucios tan temprano? - Niffty estaba perfectamente vestida, peinada y perfumada. Se movía a la velocidad de la luz, mientras limpiaba la mesa y lavaba los platos Vaggie y Angel la observaban perplejos, se preguntaban como una criatura tan peculiar había terminado relacionándose con una persona como Alastor.

Angel apuraba el ultimo trago de su coctel, y, bajo la mirada amenazante de Niffty, dejó el vaso en la pila del lavaplatos. En la puerta apareció otra figura mas voluminosa. Husk entraba arrastrando sus alas por el piso, dejando caer plumas y naipes a su alrededor. Se sentó junto a Vaggie, mientras sacaba de algún lado, la botella de alcohol barato que había obtenido de Alastor, existía la posibilidad de que fuera algún grial inagotable.

\- Tu también deberías considerar tomar un desayuno de verdad – Murmuró Vaggie. Al fondo de la habitación, Niffty hervía ante desastre que rodeaba a Husk.

Angel Dust, se acercó a Husk y se sentó en sus piernas, acariciando suavemente el pelaje de su mentón, a pesar de que su aspecto al momento era terrible, sonrió encantador y haciendo un ademan de coqueteo, agregó.

\- Saldré por hoy, tesoro. Tengo sesión de fotos. Te traeré una copia - Guiñándole un ojo, se levantó y salió contoneándose. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la estancia, ninguno de los tres quiso agregar algo y terminaron sus actividades en la cocina, huyendo rápidamente, al término.

_________________________________

Charlie abrió los ojos. Estaba instalada en un sofá mullido, de respaldo muy alto. Llevaba una toalla caliente en la cabeza, envolviendo su cabello y una bata de felpa color vino. Se encontraba en la habitación de Alastor, en las paredes había ahora cabezas de ciervos disecados. Nunca había sido completamente de su agrado la taxidermia, pero se preguntaba, de donde había sacado Alastor aquellas cabezas. Se acercó a observar, pero al ponerse de pie, se percató de que, debajo de aquella bata afelpada, no llevaba absolutamente nada.

El rubor invadió su cara, al igual que muchas preguntas, necesarias en este caso. ¿Alastor la había desnudado?, ¿Le había hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente?, su respiración estaba agitada y su cabeza daba vueltas, cuando escuchó una risa burlona a sus espaldas. 

Yay! Les anuncio que estoy de vacaciones, así que espero actualizar diario esta historia. XD

Los adoro! Son unos lectores muy bellos.


	5. Let Me In

Sintió un escalofrío y volteó de un salto, haciendo que la toalla se resbalara de su cabeza. Con la humedad y el calor, el cabello de Charlie se había ondulado y algunos mechones cruzaban frente a su cara, dándole un aire mucho más juvenil e inocente. Charlie normalmente tenía el aspecto de una chica de 26 años.

En la salita estaba Alastor, observándola con su sonrisa burlona de siempre. Ella temblaba, pero también sabía que tenía que parar esta locura. Lo señaló enérgicamente y abrió la boca para comenzar una discusión y obtener respuestas. Pero Alastor ya se había adelantado, señalando al fondo de la habitación. En la cocineta Razzle y Dazzle jugaban cartas en la mesa.

La mano de Charlie quedó suspendida en el aire y todos sus pensamientos se fugaron. Quedó en blanco. El demonio de la Radio, nuevamente tenía puesta su vestimenta habitual, Con una levita gris y su corbata de moño. Lo observó mientras el se levantaba y con elegancia cruzaba la estancia, dirigiéndose a la cocineta, donde Razzle acababa de ganar la ronda y festejaba con sus pequeñas pezuñas al aire.

-Muy bien chicas. Ya está despierta. Pueden retirarse – Charlie miró la escena y dio un par de pasos en su dirección, Dazzle miraba a Alastor levantando una ceja con los brazos cruzados.

\- Lo que pase a partir de ahora será por que ella así lo quiera -Y, tronando los dejos, las teletransportó fuera de ahí. Charlie sintió pánico, Alastor se acercaba a ella, luciendo esa sonrisa de bastardo seductor. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Nada.

Delante de ella, Alastor había extendido una caja grande, en la que se leía "Rosie's Emporium". Miró al Demonio de la radio, y luego a la caja, confundida.

\- Pruébatelo, dulzura – Alastor se instaló nuevamente en el sillón y se acercó una taza de café.

Charlie corrió al vestidor, sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había alojado en su cara.

Abrió la caja. Dentro había un vestido negro de tafetán, sin tirantes. Con zapatos de tacón bajo. -Para Bailar – pensó. Y ropa interior negra. Se ruborizó. Pero era mejor a estar desnuda.

Afuera, Alastor intentaba recordar algo que había escuchado hacía tiempo de aquel hijo de puta, de Vox. Lucifer y Dios, tenían el mismo poder, eso era conocimiento del dominio público, en el cielo, para controlar la sobrepoblación, después de un tiempo de descanso, las almas eran reducidas a energía y esta energía bajaba a la tierra de nuevo, para integrarse a todas las formas de vida. A diferencia de el infierno, donde desde hacía veinte años, los ángeles exterminadores controlaban la sobrepoblación masacrando a la mayor cantidad de pecadores y demonios posible una vez al año.

Dentro de todo esto, Lucifer y Dios tenían una especie de portal de comunicación, mediante el cual podían mandar mensajes o incluso almas. A voluntad, sin importar si la persona enviada al cielo fuera realmente buena, o si la enviada al infierno fuera realmente mala.

Charlie era hija del ángel mas poderoso que había pisado el cielo, y de la primera humana creada por Dios. Alastor sonrió, intrigado por la cantidad de poder que podría estar contenido detrás de aquellas mejillas rosadas.

Aquella cosa que estaba en esa galería helada, debía ser una especie de portal. ¿A donde conduciría?, Alastor se lamió los labios, saboreando la idea de volver a la tierra en esa forma, sería fantástico. Todo el caos y el terror que se podría lograr en aquel lugar que, después de todo, Dios veía como una granja de hormigas.

-Ejem – Charlie estaba de pie frente a Alastor, que abandonó sus pensamientos en el aire y quedó en blanco. Incluso la estática que lo acompañaba siempre, se detuvo.

El vestido le sentaba perfecto. Sin tirantes, pero estrecho en la región del escote, y la caída de la tela, hasta las rodillas, con forma de A. y los zapatos negros que hacían un pequeño tap-tap con cada paso que daban.

Alastor se apareció detrás de ella. Colocando frente a sus ojos un dije igual al suyo, pero en color rojo, en el centro del cristal, podía observarse el dibujo de un dial de radio antiguo. Charlie sonrió, recogiendo su cabello hacia el frente, dejando ver el escote en su espalda, que se extendía hasta el nivel de su cintura.

Alastor aseguró la cadena dorada de la que pendía el dije y colocó un solo dedo en la espalda de Charlie, notando el estremecimiento y el temblor que provocaba en ella. Sonrió.

-Escucha, Al.... – Un segundo dedo cruzaba por su espalda, Charlie podría sentir la textura de la tela de los guantes.

Se dio la vuelta. La mano de Alastor fue detenida por la de Charlie, quien ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El sonrió mientras levantaba las manos en señal de derrota.

\- Allá abajo, en la cocina, ¿A que te referías? -El gesto de Charlie ahora era de una duda sincera.

\- ¿De qué hablas, querida? -Su sonrisa era burlona, pero Charlie podía ver que realmente no sabía de que estaba hablando,

\- ¿Por qué estabas molesto por que llevara mallas, en lugar de vestido? – La cara del Demonio de la Radio se descompuso ante la idea de que estuviera pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando.

\- Pues porque... -Alastor estaba incómodo ahora. – Ibas a hacer más difícil que pudiera hacértelo, dulzura.

\- ¿Hacerme qué? ¿Querías darme un beso? ¿Ahí? ¿Tu? – Se sentó en el sofá, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

La cara de Alastor se había congelado en una sonrisa incrédula. ¿Esta chica no tenía experiencia? ¿Y aquella foto con el vestido salmón? ¿No era ese su novio, antes de la chica gruñona con la que salía ahora? Se sentó al lado de Charlie, sobándose las sienes.

\- Creí que tú, tenías experiencia, quiero decir, ese novio de la foto... - Charlie retiró las manos de su cara y tomó el dije para juguetear con el entre sus dedos, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

\- Harold era un idiota, nunca tuvo ninguna intención conmigo. Claro, algo que no fuera el poder de mi familia. El y yo, nunca tuvimos ese tipo de relación, el prefería visitarme cuando mis padres estaban, y me reñía si no quería ir a algún evento social en donde ellos pudieran hacer alguna aparición. Aún de vez en cuando, vuelve a buscarme, pero Vaggie ya lo ha ahuyentado un par de veces, la última vez provocó que su auto chocara en la esquina – Sonrió mirando a Alastor. Recordó la cara de Harold aquella vez, cuando Vaggie lo persiguió desde la entrada del hotel hasta el auto, iniciando una ridícula persecución tipo policiaca que terminó en un Rolls Royce en pérdida total. Aquello había ocurrido una semana antes del exterminio.

\- Entonces, eres totalmente ignorante en este tema, ni sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿y solo respondiste a mis besos en la cocina sin saber lo que trataba de hacerte? – Alastor la miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa amplia y divertida.

-Pues, ¿Qué tenía que perder? Ya lo he hecho de todo con Vaggie, me ha tocado aquí y allá. Podías haber llegado al extremo de besarme aquí, y señaló inocentemente entre sus piernas, pero no es nada que no haya hecho ya. - Y se sentó cruzando las piernas y los brazos, mirando a Alastor con una sonrisa estúpida de autosuficiencia.

Alastor estaba un poco molesto por la ridícula ingenuidad de la princesa y aquel discurso en el que enumeraba sus méritos de pacotilla.

Se puso de pie, y fue al fondo de la estancia, trayendo de regreso una caja pequeña y un disco de vinilo.

Lo colocó con cuidado en el fonógrafo, Charlie se sorprendió, pues se trataba de música actual. Música que a ella le gustaba... ¡Música que estaba en su habitación en un CD en el que se leía "Para el romance"! Ni siquiera quiso preguntar como había llegado a sus manos aquella selección musical, pero agradeció el cambio de ambiente y se recargó en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Y ¿Si inspira al romance, mi pequeña princesa? – Esto confirmaba sus sospechas. Charlie se incorporó ruborizada. Alastor se había quitado la levita y la corbata, en ese momento desabrochaba los dos botones superiores de su camisa gris oscuro – Así quedamos justo como antes de ser interrumpidos esta mañana, dijo, atrayendo a Charlie hacía sí.

Charlie no sonreía, observaba embelesada los ojos de Alastor. La acomodó sentada sobre su regazo frente a frente. Las piernas de Charlie estaban nuevamente abiertas, la sensación de cálida opresión entre ellas había vuelto.

Desde la perspectiva de Alastor, Charlie estaba aún mas hermosa que esta mañana, el vestido negro realzaba el porte elegante que caracterizaba a su familia, y su cabello ondulado le daba un aire tan infantil, tan inocente. Se lamió los labios, ante la idea de tomar todo aquello para sí. Acarició sus piernas por debajo del vestido, suavemente, con los guantes puestos, Charlie lo miró desafiante y burlona como diciendo "esto ya lo he hecho antes". -Ah preciosa, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando – Charlie incrédula, decidió molestar al demonio, repitiendo sus acciones de esta mañana, pero esta vez, desabotonando toda su camisa y abriéndola, para acariciar su abdomen, plano y suave, subiendo a su pecho, cuello y finalmente sumergiendo sus dedos entre su cabello. Se aproximó repartiendo besos en su cuello, iguales a los que Alastor le había dado a ella esa mañana. Alastor la detuvo. Tomándola de los hombros desnudos y separándola un poco de él.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Charlie Magne? Te aseguro que no sabes a lo que estas a punto de enfrentarte – La princesa nuevamente lo miró con incredulidad, y burlona, asintió tomando las manos del Demonio y colocándolas sobre sus pechos, haciendo que este los masajeara.

-Te he dicho que ya lo he hecho todo – Charlie estaba divirtiéndose mucho, esperaba que esto pasara para poder poner fin a esa conducta acosadora por parte de Alastor y trabajar mejor, enfocados sobre los planes a futuro para el hotel y temas de negocios. Era cierto que con Vaggie había hecho de todo, pero nunca se había sentido así. Ella veía como su novia se ruborizaba y disfrutaba todo lo que ella le hacía, pero nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia. Ahora, cada caricia del demonio de la radio, encendía su piel, rogando por más.

Alastor se levantó, cargándola como esta mañana, pero esta vez depositándola sobre la cama. Se alejó un poco para verla mejor. Además del evidente rubor de Charlie que se notaba en su cara, hombros y en sus manos, su cabello ondulado se esparcía sobre el cubrecama color rojo. El vestido negro, recogido hasta la mitad de su muslo, dejaba ver un poco de esa piel que ya había recorrido con sus manos, por debajo de la falda, en su cara seguía luciendo esa ridícula sonrisa de sabihonda. Se inclinó sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas contra la cama.

\- Entonces, ¿Estás lista? – Dijo en su oído, haciendo que ella sintiera en su cuerpo una oleada de placer. La lengua de Alastor recorría el cuello de Charlie con cada beso que depositaba. Abrió un poco la boca, dejando escapar gemidos apenas perceptibles. ¿Era ella quien hacía ese ruido? Esto realmente se sentía bien. Talvez le pediría a Alastor un trato, en el que pudieran hacer esto, como socios, cada semana. Sonrió ante semejante idea. Abrió los ojos, Alastor había pasado de su cuello a sus pechos, por encima del escote. Con lo entallado del vestido, se veían muy juntos y redonditos. Alastor pasó su legua entre ellos, haciendo que Charlie echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Las manos del demonio soltaron sus muñecas para tomar sus pechos y juntarlos aun mas para hundir su boca y nariz entre ellos. Charlie quería intervenir, pero no sabía cómo, no conocía el cuerpo de Alastor, -De ningún hombre, de hecho – como para poder tomar el papel dominante que siempre tomaba al hacer esto con Vaggie. En su lugar, dejó que Alastor descendiera y repartiera besos en sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más a ese sitio que llevaba ya mucho tiempo gritando por un poco de atención.

Alastor besaba en ese momento los muslos de Charlie, notó que se había puesto la ropa interior que venía en la caja del vestido, que tenía un detalle de encaje en la parte trasera. Se la retiró con mucha calma, mientras miraba a Charlie a los ojos. Ella tenía ahora una expresión boba, con los ojos brillantes, y el rubor en la cara, la boca ligeramente abierta. Se inclinó nuevamente entre las piernas de la princesa, ella dudó un momento. Pero la humedad y la ardiente lengua del demonio, la hicieron ceder. Sus manos se hundieron en el cabello de Alastor, tirando un poco de sus orejas de ciervo. Alastor la detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras seguía atendiendo sus asuntos, tomó sus manos y las puso al costado de su cuerpo, donde las entrelazaron mientras la pelvis de Charlie iba tensándose cada vez más.

Charlie estaba encantada, sentía como el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en su pelvis, mientras la lengua de Alastor ayudaba a acelerar ese proceso. Sabía que llegaría a algún punto en el que se acabarían sus fuerzas, como había visto muchas veces hacer a Vaggie, pero no esperaba que esas fuerzas la abandonaran al tiempo que una sensación deliciosa y explosiva, regaba todo ese calor reunido, hacia sus brazos, piernas, pecho y cara.

Era fantástico, Charlie no pudo evitar gemir en voz baja el nombre de Alastor. Mientras apretaba sus manos y arqueaba la espalda. La sensación llegó a una meseta, en la que era un poco doloroso que Alastor continuara. Este notó de inmediato los gestos de dolor que cruzaban el rostro de la princesa, así que, paso su lengua sobre ella una ultima vez, y se incorporó, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa.

\- Magne, ¿quieres continuar? – Charlie sonreía complacida con los ojos cerrados, ahora entendía tantas cosas. Pero se incorporó al escuchar esas palabras de Alastor. Este estaba de pie frente a ella, y había sacado una envoltura de la cajita que había traído hacía un rato, acostándose a su lado

\- ¿Continuar? Supongo que quieres que te lo haga a ti también. Estoy de acuerdo, aunque tendrías que tener algo de paciencia porque nunca... -Su discurso petulante se detuvo al ver a Alastor en todo su esplendor, seguía con la camisa abierta, y se había quitado los pantalones. Lo que había entre sus piernas estaba, vivo, y apuntaba directamente a ella.

Estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer con una cosa como aquella. Pero tampoco podía quedar como cobarde frente a su principal socio. Así que se inclinó para tratar de hacer lo que ella hacia regularmente con su novia. Pero Alastor la detuvo.

La cara de sorpresa de la princesa lo estaba divirtiendo mucho, y admiró cuando tomó valor para inclinarse a intentar devolver el favor. Pero no quería algún accidente o lesión por la impericia de una novata. Así que la detuvo y la recostó nuevamente.

Se inclinó sobre ella, recogiendo sus piernas y haciéndolas hacia los lados. Charlie se relajó, pues supuso que solo se frotaría contra ella. Alastor tomó el pequeño envoltorio, y lo abrió, Charlie no pudo saber realmente que hacía, pues la tela del vestido se lo impidió. Acomodó su pelvis entre las piernas de ella, y se inclinó a besarla.

Charlie sintió como él, colocaba el extremo contra ese lugar aún sensible entre sus piernas, y sonrió como diciendo "¿Eso es todo?".

La sonrisa de Alastor se hizo muy, muy grande, al tiempo que empujaba lentamente, entrando centímetro a centímetro, mientras la sonrisa de Charlie se transformaba en un gesto de sorpresa y un poco de dolor.

Una vez que estuvo todo adentro, acarició el mentón de la princesa, que tenía la boca abierta, las mejillas encendidas y apretaba los puños sobre la tela del vestido.

Charlie estaba fuera de sí. Mientras Alastor estaba dentro de ella, estirándola hasta el límite, en su interior podía percibir la firmeza y el calor. Todo era nuevo. Dejó que Alastor le sacara el vestido por encima de la cabeza, la besó, lentamente, mientras masajeaba su espalda y su trasero para que relajara la pelvis.

Una vez que Charlie dejó de sentir la tensión en su interior, Alastor, comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella, con facilidad, ayudado por la humedad que el había dejado ahí, y la que Charlie producía por la excitación.

Al rato, Alastor la giró boca abajo, levantando su trasero, y penetrándola nuevamente, Charlie gemía contra el cubrecama, mientras el la sujetaba de las caderas para que no escapara. Tomó sus hombros y la levantó, quedando la espalda de ella contra el pecho de él. Hizo aparecer un espejo frente a ellos. La mirada de Charlie fue directo a ese punto en el que sus cuerpos se unían. Alastor sonrió para la Charlie del espejo, mientras con una mano tomaba uno de sus pechos, y con la otra estimulaba nuevamente ese pequeño botón sensible entre sus piernas.

Finalmente, Charlie echó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Alastor, mientras tenía el segundo orgasmo de su vida.

Estaba agotada y sus mejillas ardían, pero Alastor seguía con energía. Charlie no podía perder, así que lo derribó en la cama, el frunció en ceño, su expresión ahora era realmente demoniaca.

Tomó a Alastor notando que se había puesto una especie de plástico. Extrañada intentó quitarlo de en medio, pero el la detuvo. – Yo sería el peor padre en todo el infierno, no te recomendaría hacer eso. – Sin entender realmente a que se refería, obedeció y volvió a introducir todos aquellos centímetros de placer dentro de ella. En esta posición ella podía controlar mejor, la velocidad, la profundidad, y además podía ver la cara de Alastor, que empezaba a perder esa sonrisa de bastardo, y ganaba rubor. Sus caderas subían y bajaban, las manos de Alastor se posaron sobre ellas, para intentar modular el movimiento mientras de acercaba al clímax. Charlie sintió como la dureza aumentaba dentro de ella, cuando Alastor detuvo sus caderas, hundiendo hasta el ultimo centímetro dentro de ella.

\- Oh, Charlie... – Susurró mientras su cara se contraía. Charlie miró abajo, algo pulsaba en su interior.

Se deslizó hacia un lado, y examinó el plástico que ahora tenía un liquido blanco dentro, y en mucha cantidad. Alastor dormía. Charlie sonrió y acomodó un mechón de su cabello rojo, tocó el vértice de una de sus astas y presionó con los dedos una de sus orejas. Alastor hizo un gesto de disgusto y siguió durmiendo. Charlie se levantó sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido. Sobre un perchero se encontraba la ropa que ella usaba en la mañana. Estaba empapada. Se la puso y salió temblando de la habitación y se apresuró bajar al lobby.

Notas:

Quiero oír el grito de Fangirl en los comentarios!

Olvidé que mañana tengo guardia, así que les adelante el capítulo. :D

Dejen comentarios, me alimentan el alma. Los amo!

PD: La moraleja de todo esto es, siempre pidan consentimiento y usen condón :D


	6. Are You Mine?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, tramo tras tramo, cayó sobre ella la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer. Un sentimiento de placer y repulsión se revolvió en su estómago, haciendo que se detuviera un momento y tomara asiento en uno de los escalones. Sintió ganas de llorar, mas, de inmediato, sonrió traviesa mientras observaba el pequeño dije rojo, regalo de Alastor, -Ah, Alastor, su nombre era perfecto – saboreó la manera en que su boca lo pronunciaba, con los ojos cerrados. Se concentró en todos los lugares en su cuerpo en los que aún podía sentir la presión de esos dedos largos que hace unos minutos se clavaban en sus caderas y recorrían su espalda. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando evocar el recuerdo de la voz de Alastor, vulnerable y sensual, mientras alcanzaba el punto máximo de placer. Sobre el sentimiento desagradable inicial, se extendió uno de orgullo y, ¿Pertenencia?, - No. Charlie no le pertenencia... aunque... - se mordió el labio, frotando sus brazos y piernas. Su ropa seguía empapada. Especialmente entre sus piernas. Sonrió con malicia.

Un estallido la sacó de sus pensamientos, algo andaba mal, escuchaba gritos y voces fuertes. Risas, y ruido de cristales rotos. Corrió lo que quedaba de escaleras hasta el lobby, descalza.

Solo llegar ahí se dio cuenta que había sido una terrible idea. Un grupo de manifestantes se había acercado al Hotel y pretendían vandalizarlo. Se reían mientras pintaban la pared y el piso con las palabras "Stupid Bitch" rompieron algunas ventanas. Uno de ellos, alto y delgado, entró a través de los restos de la ventana destrozada, se percató en seguida de la presencia de Charlie. 

Charlie estaba paralizada del terror, ninguno de los dos se movía, pero, con la expresión que se formó lentamente en la cara del demonio, no había duda de que intentaría herirla. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la abandonaron y cayó en uno de los sillones circulares que se distribuían en el lobby.

Otro estruendo retumbó afuera, los manifestantes gritaban y huían, Charlie levantó la cabeza, buscando al demonio, pero había escapado también. Se sentó, pensando en la idea que había surgido en su mente esta mañana sobre dar a conocer al pueblo del infierno, su plan. Antes de todo ese despliegue de locura y... probablemente malas decisiones.

Se puso de pie, sorteando los cristales regados en el piso, pues aún iba descalza. Miró el jardín en llamas afuera. Su mente estaba nublada, avanzó apoyándose en la pared y entró a la primera puerta a su derecha.

Era el salón de eventos. El único lugar en todo el hotel -Además de su habitación - que tenía un piano y un escenario. Se instaló en el banquito y comenzó a tocar, con los ojos cerrados, una pieza triste llamada "Love Me" de Yiruma.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Mientras sus dedos acariciaban las teclas. La melodía era lenta, lo cual era perfecto para ese momento en el que se sentía agotada y desolada. Ahora sollozaba con fuerzas. ¿Qué había hecho?

Alguien se sentó a su lado. Era Vaggie. Charlie continuó tocando el piano, evitando su mirada. Vaggie esperó a que terminara, y la abrazó. De inmediato notó que algo andaba mal, la ropa de Charlie estaba empapada y su piel ardía. Hizo que se levantara del banco, encontrando sus pies descalzos que tenían mal aspecto. La sujetó de los hombros, de frente, pero ella rehuía su mirada.

\- ¿Fuiste al portal? Sabes que no debes hacerlo en estas circunstancias, apenas pasó un día de terminado en exterminio. Tu energía está en el mínimo. – Charlie no decía nada.

Vaggie pasó su hombro por debajo del brazo de Charlie, llevándola afuera, con dificultad, las energías de la princesa estaban casi al límite. Husk y Niffty levantaban el desastre del lobby, y observaron a las dos chicas pasar, mirándose el uno al otro con preocupación.

Husk se ofreció a cargar a Charlie hasta su habitación. -Hace falta un elevador en este lugar – Husk bufaba al llegar al treceavo piso, donde se encontraban las cuatro penthouse. Vaggie se hizo cargo a partir de la puerta de la habitación y Husk volvió para continuar la limpieza del lobby.

Una vez dentro, Vaggie despegó la ropa helada del cuerpo de Charlie, ayudándola a entrar en la bañera caliente, la lavó de la cabeza a los pies, su cabello estaba muy enredado de la parte de atrás y tenía algunos moretones en el cuerpo. En los hombros, en las caderas, y había rastros de sangre seca en sus pies.

Vaggie tragó saliva pensando con rabia que los manifestantes habían herido a Charlie, aunque la localización de las lesiones era atípica. Lavó sus pies, pero no encontró una herida que explicara la sangre. Talvez no era suya sino de alguno de esos bastardos, a quien Charlie le había dado su merecido.

La sacó de la bañera y secó su cuerpo con toallas suaves. Secó su cabello perfectamente y le puso un camisón corto rosado de seda, que seguro había sido otra de las mejoras hechas al guardarropa, patrocinadas por el Demonio de la Radio. La mirada de Charlie estaba perdida.

La acercó a la cama y la acostó de lado, acomodándose junto a ella para darle calor.

Vaggie estaba agotada también, esa mañana, Angel Dust había desaparecido, un reportaje de 666 News habia anunciado un supuesto evento multitudinario que sería transmitido por streaming en el que Angel sería violado hasta la muerte. Aún no anunciaban el día ni la hora, pero ese maldito estaba metido en problemas. Habían salido en el auto a tratar de buscarlo en el distrito de la pornografía. Pero después de horas de buscar, no pudieron encontrar indicio alguno del actor, al volver al hotel, encontraron el recibidor destrozado y el jardín en llamas. Alastor había surgido de la nada con un aspecto escalofriante y ahuyentaba a los manifestantes al tiempo que apagaba el fuego, que amenazaba con devorar el edificio. Mientras Niffty y Husk limpiaban la entrada. Vaggie pensó lo peor, pero, al entrar y escuchar el sonido de piano en el salón de eventos, se relajó. Al menos hasta que vio el horrible aspecto que tenía su novia.

Vaggie se levantó a tomar un poco de agua y unas píldoras analgésicas. Miró a Charlie. Su respiración era acompasada y lenta, característica del sueño. Decidió darse un baño y, después de secarse el cabello y ponerse un camisón corto a juego con el de Charlie -Maldito Alastor, cabrón – se metió bajo las cobijas junto a su adorada Charlie.

Pero al extender una mano. Sintió su piel desnuda.

Vaggie, sorprendida, recorrió el cuerpo de Charlie de los hombros a las caderas, era suave y tibio, y al mirar su rostro, descubrió que ya no estaba durmiendo, sino que la miraba con los ojos brillantes y una expresión de malicia, acercándose a ella a gatas con el blanco cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Era extremadamente inusual que Charlie quisiera ponerle las manos encima dos noches seguidas, pero en esta ocasión, para su sorpresa, fue su princesa quien se dejó hacer. Vaggie no cabía en sí de la emoción, pues al fin, Charlie respondía ante sus caricias, dejó que la tocara en todas partes, incluso, con una enorme sorpresa, logró hacerla llegar al clímax, y no solo una vez, sino que, durante las siguientes 4 horas, experimentaron todo aquello que, por espacio de 4 años, no habían podido. Vaggie se extrañó cuando Charlie introdujo sus dedos suaves en ella, y más aún cuando ella dejó que se lo hiciera también. Todas las veces que habían estado juntas era solo sexo oral y caricias externas. Vaggie notó que Charlie sangraba un poco y que también había un poco de sangre en sus dedos. Y sonrió orgullosa y feliz de que ella había tomado la virginidad de la princesa.

Por fin cayeron exhaustas y durmieron a pierna suelta hasta el amanecer.

___________________________

Alastor, mientras tanto, había pasado una noche terrible. En su cabeza, podía percibir que su chica era tocada por otra persona que, por supuesto no era él, lo cual le provocaba un profundo sentimiento de enfado, el dije escarlata que le había dado a Charlie, constituía una especie de ritual de apareamiento entre demonios, que le permitía saber en tiempo real, si alguien estaba tocando a su chica. Había pasado un par de horas escuchando junto a la puerta del penthouse de la princesa, mientras se debatía entre intervenir o no. Al final se había dado por vencido y regresado a su habitación, solo para tener una noche espantosa dando vueltas sin poder dormir. 

________________________________________________

Por la mañana, Charlie estaba totalmente repuesta, se levantó alegre, se aseó rápidamente en la regadera. En su cuerpo, estaba borrado cualquier rastro de los besos y caricias de Alastor, y volvía a ser todo territorio de Vaggie. Sonrió satisfecha, contenta de que su relación hubiera mejorado de la noche a la mañana, gracias a esa extraña intervención. Salió al pasillo, radiante y sonriente usaba un top corto azul sin mangas y una falda café claro que llegaba debajo de las rodillas. El dije color rojo lucía colgado de su cuello.

Se acercó a las escaleras, pero encontró al lado, un nuevo y elegante elevador. Presionó el botón emocionada y la puerta se abrió con un "Ting". Entró en la cabina observando todos los detalles. Cuando una voz cargada de estática interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Detrás de ella, Alastor sonreía ampliamente. Llevaba una camisa gris oscuro con un blazer color vino encima, pantalones y zapatos negros. Inmediatamente la acorraló contra una esquina de la pequeña cabina, y juntó sus labios con los de la princesa. -Buenos días mi encantadora dama – Su sonrisa era amplia, y radiante, como siempre.

La tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él. Esperaba una caricia o un arranque de pasión por parte de ella, pero solo se limitó a sonreír ruborizada para después depositar un beso tierno en su mejilla.

-Buenos días Alastor – Su cara no podía estar mas roja. -Es un placer verte esta mañana, tengo mucho que agradecerte.

Alastor levantó una ceja. Esperaba que después de lo ocurrido, la princesa tuviera un cambio de actitud, ya fuera de nerviosismo en su presencia o, en el mejor de los casos, de candente efusividad. Esperaba poder seguir divirtiéndose a su costa, pero, para su sorpresa, ella estaba actuando con recato, y lucía aún más animada que antes. Ahora, era más expresiva y menos formal en su presencia. Mientras reflexionaba todo esto, Charlie con su rostro radiante, hablaba sin parar acerca de cambios para el hotel, y mejoras, mostrándose muy contenta por la adición de un elevador a la estructura del hotel.

-Una cena baile, en la que demostremos como redimiremos las almas en este infierno. Invitaremos a esa perra de Killjoy, atraeremos a toda la prensa, talvez pueda conseguir que mis padres vengan, aunque ya sé que dirán "Estoy muy decepcionado Charlotte, no esperaba esto de ti"- imitaba pobremente una voz masculina. - O "Charlie, deberías ser más femenina" - ahora hacía una voz aguda y giraba dentro de la cabina del elevador. Él la tomó de las manos, acercándola hacia su cuerpo, ardía en deseos de tomarla ahí mismo. Charlie lo miraba a los ojos, con los ojos abiertos, y la boca ligeramente abierta. Alastor se acercó y, con fuerza, la tomó del rostro, besandola con desesperación. Miró a Charlie con una sonrisa seductora y comenzó a subir la tela de su falda poco a poco hasta tener en sus manos el trasero de Charlie. El elevador se detuvo. Charlie había presionado el botón rojo que se encontraba en el panel. -Alastor Sonrió, al darse cuenta de que, bajo la falda, no llevaba ropa interior. Se sentía realmente excitado. Se inclinó apoyándose en una rodilla, mientras levantaba una de las blancas y suaves piernas de su princesa y la colocaba sobre su hombro. Comenzó a besarla ahí, saboreando nuevamente la humedad de la princesa. Deliciosa. Masajeaba el trasero de Charlie, al tiempo que hundía su lengua entre sus piernas mientras ella sujetaba su falda en alto, para dejar que el Demonio de la Radio actuara sin obstáculos.

Charlie, respiraba muy rápido, disfrutando el momento, la imagen de Alastor lamiendola de aquella forma, era perfecta. Miró hacia arriba, sujetándose del pasamanos del elevador con una mano, preparándose para el clímax. En el techo había una superficie plateada regular, en la que podía verse reflejada, con la boca abierta, las mejillas encendidas y la cabeza del demonio de la radio mas abajo, ocupado en sus asuntos. La primera oleada de pequeños choques eléctricos subió por su espalda, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Alastor la sujetó contra la pared de la cabina y subió la otra pierna de Charlie sobre sus hombros, haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre él, mientras se retorcía de placer, ahora gemía en voz alta su nombre. Alastor entornó los ojos, divertido, mientras daba una última probada al cuerpo de Charlie, hundiendo su nariz, tratando de memorizar el olor de su pálido cuerpo. Se puso de pie y la cargó, para que pudiera recuperarse en sus brazos, y no en el suelo.

-Eres mía, solo mía – Le susurraba al oído un Alastor enfermo de celos, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Charlie aún respiraba rápido, disfrutando la sensación que aún permanecía entre sus piernas. No respondió a lo que acababa de decirle. Pero en su mente, se instaló de nuevo la idea. La idea de que efectivamente era suya. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo el ademán de bajar sus pies al suelo. Presionó de nuevo el botón rojo en el panel y se dio la vuelta. Limpió las comisuras de los labios de Alastor, y se paró de puntillas para besarlo. El respondió al beso, que fue breve, pues otro "Ting" anunciaba que la puerta se abriría enseguida.

La puerta se abrió en el lobby, que lucía igual que siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Charlie tomó las manos del demonio de la radio, para bailar. La princesa cantaba una tonada alegre y lo guiaba entre los sillones circulares, soltó sus manos y continuó bailando a su alrededor, mientras cantaba - " Well, well, well youu, you're making my dreams come true .." Alastor la miró fijamente, siguiéndola en dirección a la cocina. 

Esa mañana, como siempre, eran los únicos en la cocina. Charlie estaba de muy buen humor, y seguía cantando esa canción que Alastor no conocía. Balanceaba su cuerpo mientras preparaba panqueques con tocino. Alastor la miraba, Ella no se estaba dando cuenta, pero alteraba la realidad a su alrededor, haciendo aparecer pequeñas bocinas en las esquinas, de donde empezó a salir una voz masculina, "Im waiting for, waiting for you girl, ooo, oooo, you're making my dreams come true ", Charlie sonrió a Alastor, dándole las gracias por la música, creyendo que había sido él. -De verdad no te das cuenta de nada, princesa – murmuró.

Los platos estaban servidos, Charlie preparó té con leche para ella y café para él.

\- Por el Hotel Feliz - Charlie levantó su taza con entusiasmo. Alastor estaba por hacer lo propio, cuándo unas voces provenientes del lobby llamaron su atención.

Salieron rápido, pensando que, talvez, los manifestantes habían vuelto, pero en su lugar un par de mujeres discutían en la entrada.

\- "Rosie, no seas necia, te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero estar cerca de él, ese bastardo me ahorcó con sus propias manos, yo era su esposa, es un idiota, aún no puedo creer que lo sigas frecuentando, creí que éramos amigas..." Una mujer bajita y corpulenta con la voz mas suave que Charlie había escuchado, vestida a la moda de los años 20's lucía increíblemente molesta e incómoda.

A su lado una mujer alta y elegante, con un largo vestido estilo francés y un sombrero, fingía no escucharla, mientras observaba el lugar con interés.

Sus ojos completamente negros, se cruzaron con los de Charlie. Ella sonrió tímidamente, y dio un paso adelante, para recibir a sus huéspedes, pero no llegó a estrechar su mano, ya que Alastor ya estaba sobre ella.

-Rosie querida, sobreviviste al exterminio, es fantástico verte. – Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella, y le besó la mano. Acto seguido dirigiéndose a la más bajita, sonrió, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. -Oh Mimzy, mi bella dama. Es un gusto poder están cerca de ti, ¿Como te encuentras? – La mujer lo abofeteó, dándole la espalda. -Eres un idiota Alastor, la única razón por la que venimos aquí, es para entregarles esto.

Dio una patada a la maleta que traían la cual se abrió, cayendo el cuerpo maltrecho de Angel Dust, quien se quejó por un momento, sonriendo como tonto hacia Charlie. Ella ignoraba que había desaparecido el día anterior, y se apresuró a levantarlo del piso, sosteniéndolo de un lado. Sangraba en algunas partes de la espalda.

\- Vox está intentando tomar el territorio que acababa de proclamar mío- Rosie avanzó por la habitación mientras Alastor le ofrecía su brazo para guiarla. - Este punto de la ciudad, querida -Dirigiéndose a Charlie - Se ha convertido en neutral, desde el despliegue de folclor de este hombre tan cabaaaalleroso – Había casi cantado eso último, y su voz alcanzaba unas notas altas perfectas. Era casi tan alta como Alastor, y su voz era elegante, Charlie frunció levemente el ceño, cuando ella frotó con delicadeza la punta de la nariz de Alastor, que la miraba como un perrito.

-Lamento escuchar eso, si lo consideran más seguro, podrían quedarse aquí -Charlie sujetaba a Angel por un costado, sonaba sincera, a pesar de que le incomodaba un poco la actitud de Alastor ante ella.

-Eres un encaaaanto, pequeña, pero no podría. Abandonar el territorio sería darlo por perdido – Alastor la había tomado de ambas manos y la giraba hacia su derecha y hacia su izquierda.

\- Veo que hay mucha de la magia de Alastor en este lugar, casi se podría decir que están listos para una gran inauguración. – Dejándose tomar de la cintura por Alastor, agregó – Sería un placer ayudar a organizar – Charlie se sentía más y más incómoda por la proximidad entre ellos. Pero logró sonreír y asentir enérgicamente. Lo que hizo que el dije rojo saliera de su blusa. 

Los rostros de Rosie y Mimzy se nublaron. Alastor, al fondo, hizo el ademán de huír.

-Disculpen, llevaré a Angel arriba. -

Charlie y Angel entraron en el elevador y cuando se cerró ambos soltaron un suspiro. Sonaba música ambiental, Angel miraba de reojo a Charlie. Se veía molesta.

\- Esa mujer era ardiente. Crees que, si me vistiera como ella, ¿La película sería exitosa?, ¿Serán muy caros esos vestidos?, porque seguro terminaría destrozado después de ... - Se detuvo y miró a Charlie, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, soltando una carcajada.

\- Te aseguro que si resisten – dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba. Angel se quedó callado. Charlie nunca se reía de sus chistes sobre el sexo, ni siquiera los entendía.

El elevador se abrió en el piso 9, donde había una pequeña enfermería. Charlie revisó sus heridas, y le puso un par de puntos en una que tenía en la espalda.

\- Si tomas estas píldoras una vez al día, la herida no se infectará. Y hay que retirar los puntos en unos días. – Angel aceptó el frasco con píldoras blancas y avanzó hacia la puerta. Mirando de reojo a la princesa, que le había dado la espalda. Y miraba una pequeña piedra escarlata que giraba entre sus dedos.

Angel había escuchado solo algunos rumores sobre la princesa del infierno. Se decía que había nacido hace dos mil años, y que dominaba muchas áreas de conocimiento-. Lo cierto es que, aunque fuera cierto y en efecto dominara el conocimiento del mundo, había crecido tan sobreprotegida, que carecía de experiencia en el mundo real. Angel se alejó hacia su habitación, mientras Charlie se sumergía nuevamente en sus pensamientos. 

NOTAS:

Dejen sus comentarios!!! Whoooo!!!

Gracias por leer esta loca historia. :D


	7. Jealousy

Abajo, en el lobby, Alastor se enfrentaba a las dos mujeres, que lo miraban frunciendo el ceño.

-Querido, tienes aquí dos días. ¿Y ya la marcaste? Es solo una niña. - Alastor trataba de excusarse cuando fue interrumpido por Mimzy.

\- Como pudiste ponerle las manos encima, Lucifer te hará trizas. – El demonio de la radio, levantó una ceja, burlón. -Quiero ver que lo intente- Hizo una pausa, para acomodar el cuello de su blazer - Las circunstancias fueron, particulares, me, me deje llevar, y esa niña no paraba de burlarse de mí. Era irresistible. Además, a mi defensa, ella tiene mínimo dos mil años, y yo solo tengo noventa desde que llegue aquí. - Sonrió ampliamente para las dos hermosas mujeres frente a él. Las dos levantaban una ceja y tenían los brazos cruzados. Apareció a sus espaldas y las tomo del brazo, invitándolas a conocer el lugar.

Alastor se acercó a Rosie, mientras Mimzy vociferaba que ya quería irse.

\- ¿Recuerdas el plan de Vox? – En el rostro de Rosie, se instaló una sonrisa amplia, como la de su interlocutor. - Parece que un artefacto similar al que él nos describió, se encuentra aquí. La princesa sabe usarlo.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, Rosie emitía sus recomendaciones sobre el lugar, mientras Alastor hacía lo propio por materializarlo, y conversaban animadamente, mientras Mimzy los seguía una decena de pasos más atrás, con una expresión de fastidio.

Volvieron al lobby, y Rosie sacó un par de paquetes de la maleta donde habían traído a Angel Dust. Se los extendió a Alastor, quien los teletransportó rápidamente.

\- Ahora entiendo. Me alarmé un poco cuando me contactaste para pedirme un vestido de mujer -Rosie hacía una mueca burlona. - No podré venir todos los días, como me habías pedido, pero creo que esa niña tiene mucho talento para poder terminar de poner este lugar en condiciones. Espero que, en el plazo de tres semanas, se pueda anunciar el gran evento de inauguración. – Alastor miraba a Rosie con nostalgia. Hacía ya cuarenta años que la conocía, la única de sus víctimas que había sobrevivido, gracias a su audacia y particular personalidad. Alastor gustaba de ella desde el principio, pero estaba casada en aquel entonces. Su esposo fue eliminado en uno de los exterminios unos años después, Alastor creyó ver una oportunidad, pero Rosie nunca dio indicios de sentir interés por él. Actualmente era una de los altos mandos en la ciudad, y su relación había caído en la categoría de amistad estrafalaria.

-Bueno, hermosas damas, espero verlas pronto – intentó despedirse de Mimzy, quien ya había caminado lejos y hacía una seña obscena con la mano.

-Muchas gracias Rosie. En cuanto a lo de la princesa, quisiera ser yo, quien le dé la noticia a Lucifer. Quiero ver la expresión en su rostro – Rosie notó que el elevador se abría con la joven princesa dentro. Así que tomó con un dedo la barbilla de Alastor, elevando su rostro y depositando un breve beso sobre sus labios. Despidiéndose rápido y siguiendo a Mimzy. Alastor se había quedado inmóvil, sin comprender que acababa de pasar.

Detrás de él, Charlie avanzó hacia la cocina, pasando de largo a Alastor, sin decir una palabra. Él sonrió, notando en seguida que estaba celosa. La vio pasar con su plato de panqueques de camino al comedor, donde ocupó una mesa, y comió despacio. Alastor quiso acercarse, pero Razzle y Dazzle se materializaron en el aire, sentándose con ella, y mirándolo fijamente en tono de advertencia. Terminó su desayuno y dejó sus platos en la cocina. Avanzó por el lobby en dirección al elevador, pero, recordando lo que había pasado un rato antes, decidió subir ágilmente por las escaleras hasta el treceavo piso. Abrió la puerta de su penthouse y se deslizó dentro. No estaba de humor para lidiar con celos estúpidos.

Se acercó a Vaggie que dormía aún. Y la abrazó por encima de las cobijas, aspirando el aroma en su cuello. Sonrió. Ese era su lugar en el mundo.

____________________________________________

Alastor decidió darle su espacio a Charlie, ya que tenía que atender otro asunto. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó como era su costumbre.

Angel Dust se tomó tu tiempo para atender, y al abrir la puerta sonrió.

-Oh, vaya, ¿Estás aquí porque reconsideraste mi oferta inicial? -Adoptó una postura sensual.

-Ni por un segundo – Alastor entró en la habitación, que era amplia, aunque no tanto como los penthouse cuatro pisos más arriba. En todas partes había ropa de mujer, zapatos, maquillaje, revistas de moda y de pornografía. Angel avanzó hasta el espejo iluminado donde intentaba maquillarse los moretones de la cara.

-Alastor, ¿Qué haces aquí, si no es para prestarme ese fabuloso cuerpo que te cargas? -Sonreía como un idiota a su reflejo.

-Tengo entendido que tienes tratos con Valentino, y, de alguna manera con Vox – Alastor se sentó en un pequeño taburete de peluche rosa. Angel lo miraba inquisitivo.

-Valentino ha sido mi representante desde que empecé en el negocio. – Tocó una parte amoratada de su cara, haciendo un gesto de dolor - Recientemente tuve la necesidad de conseguir una fuerte cantidad de dinero, para un asunto familiar. Cometí el error de pedirle el préstamo a él, el cual no he podido pagar, me he quedado sin ingresos, pues cada trabajo que hago, toma la ganancia "a cuenta" del préstamo. He tenido que tener trabajos rápidos para poder tener efectivo disponible.

Se dio la vuelta, Alastor tomaba el café que Charlie la había preparado esa mañana. El cual había teletransportado, por supuesto. La taza tenía una manzana impresa y se leía el nombre de Charlie en ella. Angel observó sin decir nada. Continuó - Ayer, un conocido del medio, me llamó para una sesión de fotos en lencería, pero al llegar era una emboscada. Estuve todo el día amarrado a una silla, me golpearon, mientras me preguntaban sobre un portal o algo así. Creí que se referían a un sitio web, pero no me dieron muchas pistas. Vox estuvo ahí un par de minutos, conversó con Valentino y se marchó – Alastor lo observaba mientras daba otro sorbo al café.

-Supongo entonces, que no escuchaste nada de esa conversación. – Su voz era pausada y metálica.

-Si me das un beso talvez me acuerde – Se rio, aunque pronto se arrepintió. Detrás de él, la sombra de Alastor se elevaba amenazante.

Angel se inclinó hacia atrás, resbalando de la silla y levantando las manos. -Está bien, está bien. Hablaban sobre "el plan" y el último exterminio. Que esta región había sido la única no atacada por los ángeles exterminadores. No sé nada más. -Después de eso me llevaron a un cuartucho sucio, y estuve ahí hasta que la señora elegante me sacó de ahí dentro de la maleta.

-Entiendo, me retiro, gracias por la información. -

Alastor se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida. Angel ya tenía suficientes heridas en su cuerpo como para preocuparse por otra más, así que se acercó rápidamente, al menos conseguiría robarle un beso. Alastor le daba la espalda, lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó rápido acercándose para besarlo, pero, en milésimas de segundo, Alastor había retrocedido y en el aire había teletransportado a Husk, que se veía desconcertado y en cuyos labios fue depositado el beso que en un principio era para Alastor.

Husk, con los labios suaves de Angel sobre los suyos, dio un respingo y lo separó en seguida empujándolo del pecho, que era muy blandito, como si fueran pechos de verdad. Miró su mano estupefacto y con una línea de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Pero que carajo te pasa!, ¿Crees que puedes hacer esto todas las veces que te encuentras en una situación de este tipo? – de dirigía a Alastor, quien contenía una carcajada. – ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – Salió de ahí a toda velocidad echando chispas y prometiéndole a Alastor algo peor que la muerte.

Angel y Alastor se miraron y se soltaron a reír.

\- Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro – dijo Angel riendo con ganas y agarrándose el abdomen y con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ahora creo que te debo una, eso fue muy divertido. Aunque no creas que te has librado, algún día tendré un beso tuyo. – Y se sentó nuevamente frente al espejo iluminado.

-Será sobre mi cadáver – Alastor se deslizó fuera de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos. Inhaló profundo y, con un "crack", desapareció.

_____________________________________________

La galería estaba helada, como la vez anterior. Alastor recorrió el salón, debajo de sus pies, el vidrio fundido tenía al menos un espesor de 10 centímetros, y en su interior, había objetos diversos, juguetes, peinetas, y algunas joyas de fantasía. Dibujos infantiles que mostraban flores y doodles se Lilith y Lucifer.

Alastor frunció el ceño con desagrado, eran cosas que habían pertenecido a Charlie en su infancia, preservadas de aquella manera probablemente por Lucifer. – Que enfermizo –

Avanzó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el circulo luminoso, lo tocó con un dedo y lo pisó como había visto hacer a Charlie. Pero nada ocurrió. Hizo un par de intentos más, con su mano sin enguantar y con la punta de su micrófono. Nada. Sus orejas de ciervo comenzaron a percibir un zumbido. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios. Alguien estaba tocando a Charlie nuevamente. Le daba náusea pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, lamentando haberse precipitado a marcarla como su pareja, cuando, era evidente que sufriría de estas molestias, por la relación preexistente que ella sostenía con la chica malencarada.

_______________________________________________

Abajo, en la cocina, Vaggie desayunaba panqueques. Charlie la abrazaba por detrás mientras le cantaba en voz baja al oído "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" Ambas reían recordando la humillación pública de la que había sido objeto Charlie hacía algunos días. Cuando habían salido en las noticias.

-Killjoy se sorprenderá Vaggie, ya verás, solo necesitamos una persona, ¡Una Sola! Que renuncie a su existencia en este mundo por la fuerte convicción de empezar de nuevo y mejorar. – La pondremos en el círculo del portal y su alma podrá ir a la tierra, como energía. Y vivirá en las flores, los animales, si tiene suerte, talvez reencarne. – Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa tonta acompañaban todas estas palabras. – Será transmitido por televisión y cuando todos lo vean tendremos cupo lleno en este lugar.

-Es un excelente plan, cariño – Vaggie acariciaba las manos de Charlie que la rodeaban a nivel del abdomen, últimamente Charlie era más próxima físicamente. Era perfecto.

-Ah, muy temprano esta mañana, vinieron un par de amigas de Alastor, y dejaron a Angel Dust, que habían traído de algún lado, estaba muy lastimado. ¿Tú sabes qué pasó? – Vaggie se alegró de que ese idiota hubiera aparecido vivo, al menos. Y le contó a Charlie todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Lamento no haberte dicho cuando salimos a buscarlo, pero no pude encontrarte en ninguna parte. - Charlie rehuía su mirada. Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Tuve que ponerle un par de puntos, espero que no deje marca. – Se sentó a su lado.

\- Pediré a Alastor que restauremos el jardín esta tarde. ¿Vendrías con nosotros? – Charlie no quería pasar más tiempo a solas con ese demonio casanova. Vaggie asintió, apurando el resto de su café.

Alastor había permanecido oculto, escuchando la conversación. Así que ese era el plan de Charlie, muy loable, pero dudaba que la princesa pudiera encontrar entre todos los desgraciados de esta ciudad, a alguien que pudiera ser redimido. Sonrió, parecía que hoy no podría reconciliarse con su princesa. Saboreó la sensación en su cuerpo. La deseaba, y mientras más lo evitara, con más fuerza la tomaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

___________________________

NOTAS: 

Whoooo!!! Les voy a subir otro capitulo en un ratito más, por que me pique escribiendo y no puedo esperar a que lo lean XD.

Comenten comenten! Son los mejores lectores ever!!


	8. Party Night

Durante dos semanas, pulieron detalles aquí y allá, restauraron el papel tapiz, y cambiaron mil veces la distribución de las mesas del gran salón. Charlie no se decidía en donde colocarían a la orquesta, y el menú que ofrecerían a los invitados. Alastor insistía en que lo dejara en sus manos, al final cedió, convencida de que las habilidades culinarias de Alastor y su ejército de espíritus obscuros lograrían tener todo a tiempo y con una excelente presentación.

Para mejorar todo, un grupo de pecadores se acercaron al hotel pidiendo alojamiento y su ingreso al programa de rehabilitación, todos habían llegado al infierno por suicidio y, en la opinión de Alastor, solo eran un grupo de cobardes que buscaban refugio en el hotel. A pesar de eso, Charlie se ocupó de conversar con ellos, y trabajar en terapia grupal. Para el final de la primera semana, era un grupo unido y animado. Charlie estaba radiante de felicidad.

Alastor no había podido encontrar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Charlie, ya que ella procuraba estar siempre acompañada, Vaggie sonreía mucho, disfrutando el cambio en la conducta de su novia, y paseaban de la mano por el jardín restaurado, que había quedado precioso, con un estanque en el centro.

La cabeza de Alastor zumbaba todo el día, al principio lo volvía loco pensar que su princesa estuviera revolcándose con su novia en algún lugar del hotel, y se teletransportaba a toda prisa cerca de ella para comprobar de que se trataba. Pasó noches en vela junto a la puerta del penthouse de Charlie, escuchando sus gemidos, apretando los puños para resistir el impulso de entrar y tomar lo que era suyo.

Al final de esas dos semanas, estaba agotado. Talvez por eso, aceptó acompañarlos a un bar cercano. Le rogó a Rosie que lo acompañara, ya que estaba seguro de que la música no sería de su agrado y que, definitivamente no podría acercarse a Charlie.

Angel Dust había organizado la ida de juerga, ya estaba completamente repuesto de sus heridas y esa noche se había arreglado con una peluca rubia y maquillaje, se veía fabuloso. Husk y Niffty no quisieron acompañarlos, así que esperó al resto en la entrada sentado en un sillón circular, haciéndole ojitos a Husk que estaba tras el escritorio de la recepción, este intentaba ignorarlo mientras Angel adoptaba posiciones sugestivas.

Charlie y Vaggie salieron del elevador, ambas usaban pantalones apretados y blusas escotadas, y ajustadas, botas largas hasta las rodillas. Y se habían peinado de una coleta alta. Charlie usaba el dije de Alastor y Vaggie usaba el de la piedra color negro que antes usaba la princesa. Charlie llevaba un maquillaje informal, con un poco de sombra negra en sus párpados. Ambas reían de la escena entre Angel y Husk. A pesar de que ellas estaban ahí, Angel siguió con su demostración de sensualidad.

\- ¡Oh vaya ¡- Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban Mimzy y Rosie, ambas usaban vestidos negros con el estilo que a cada una lo caracterizaba, solo que en esta ocasión eran más sencillos. Frente a ellas, apareció Alastor, saludándolas efusivamente, a pesar de la negativa de Mimzy. Vestía pantalones y zapatos negros y una camisa color vino y un botón desabrochado, con las mangas recogidas. Rosie lo miró, nunca lo había visto tan informal. Alastor reía por lo bajo mientras conversaba con las dos mujeres – Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Charlie quien, por un momento, mostró una mueca despectiva. En seguida sonrió a las recién llegadas acercándose a saludarlas. Alastor no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su trasero redondo se marcaba perfectamente en los jeans ajustados que llevaba. Tragó saliva intentando mirar a otra parte. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el escote de Charlie, que era pronunciado. Era una prenda que él no le había incluido en el guardarropa. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pues no quería que su princesa se paseara así por la ciudad. Apretó los labios y se unió a la comitiva que subiría a la limusina, el cuello de Charlie se veía apetitoso con el cabello recogido. Charlie, Angel y Vaggie se instalaron al fondo de la cabina, bromeando y riendo como tontos de la cara que había hecho Husk ante el despliegue de sensualidad de Angel. Mimzy, Rosie y Alastor estaban sentados frente a ellos, observando a los jóvenes. Alastor no despegaba los ojos de Charlie.

Llegaron al lugar y los jóvenes insistieron en bajar primero. El cuerpo de Alastor se tensó cuando Charlie brincó sus piernas para salir. El lugar era un club, llamado "Cube", adentro se escuchaba un ambiente animado. Entraron y ocuparon una mesa en el fondo, que tenía un asiento corrido alrededor de una mesa circular. Alastor, Mimzy y Rosie tomaron asiento y pidieron unos tragos, mientras los tres jóvenes los pedían directo de la barra. Después de tres cosmos, bajaron a la pista de baile entre la multitud. Charlie miraba de vez en cuando hacia la mesa, en la que, Alastor escuchaba la conversación de Rosie, pero la miraba con atención. Estaba celosa, y eso era nuevo en ella, no sabía cómo manejar ese sentimiento. La canción paso de ser animada a cadenciosa al ritmo de "Loose Yourself to Dance" de Daft Punk. Charlie tomó a Vaggie de espaldas con las manos en su cadera, bailaban muy cerca, la besó en el cuello y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

Rosie observaba como Alastor hacía lo posible por no levantarse y separarlas. Lo tomó de la mano y el la miró, nunca lo había visto así de tenso.

-Es demasiado tarde para evitarte este sufrimiento, Fuiste un tonto al marcarla. Levará una parte de ti para siempre. – Rosie tomó un trago a su gin & tonic.

\- ¿Sabes querida?, creo que tienes parte de la responsabilidad sobre estas horribles dos últimas semanas que he tenido. – Alastor estaba un poco más relajado. -No debiste besarme para molestarla, terminaste molestándome a mí. –

\- ¿Quién dijo que era para molestarla? ¿No tengo derecho a un poco de proximidad después de todos estos años de amistad? Unos días antes del exterminio, te dije que algo bueno estaba por llegar. – Hizo una pausa, mirando a la princesa, que ahora brincaba entre la gente coreando "Safe and Sound" junto con Angel Dust. – Con "Bueno" no me refería a eso. – señalando a Charlie, que se balanceaba de una pierna a la otra, riendo. 

Rosie se acercó más a él, llamando su atención, pues volteó hacia ella y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. – Pensaba en hacerte socio y copropietario del emporio, con algunos otros privilegios. - Puso una mano sobre su pecho, depositando un beso corto sobre sus labios. Mimzy la miraba del otro lado de la mesa, estupefacta.

Al otro lado del lugar Charlie sintió frío. Lo había presenciado todo. Angel, que poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de la situación, la tomó de la mano, fueron a la barra y pidieron otras tres rondas de cosmos. Charlie apuró las tres copas mirando con furia en dirección a la mesa. Quiso llevar a Vaggie a bailar de nuevo, pero ella ya estaba muy ebria y no podía caminar. Angel la llevó a la mesa, donde Mimzy la acomodó con cuidado para que pudiera descansar.

Mientras tanto, Charlie sentía los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, todo era más ligero. El enfado por lo de Alastor se hacía menos importante. Y su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música. Alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Charlotte? – Ella volteó entre brincos. Harold estaba frente a ella, sonriendo, viéndola de pies a cabeza. Ella siempre había usado vestimenta formal cuando salía con él. Verla en esas condiciones, y con ese atuendo, le pareció divertido. Charlie lo saludó sin dejar de bailar. Angel, por diversión, los dejó solos, vigilando a una distancia prudente, mientras esperaba la reacción de Alastor.

El aún no se había dado cuenta de la situación, pues se había congelado mirando a Rosie. La música dio paso a "Timber", de Kesha. Charlie gritó de emoción, pues era de sus favoritas. Cantaba la letra bailando muy sensual, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con sus caderas. Su blusa ajustada había escalado por su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un top que alcanzaba a cubrir la línea donde empezaba su sostén, Se veía extremadamente bien.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget"

Harold sonrió, era una letra bastante sugestiva. Nunca había considerado a Charlie una persona divertida, pero verla ahí con esa cara, esa ropa y ese nivel de alcohol en la sangre, lo sorprendió mucho. Sin embargo, no bajaba la guardia.

Charlie se excusó para ir al baño, y Harold volvió con sus amigos, que lo observaban con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Esa es la princesa del infierno? ¡Está que arde! -Harold los escuchaba emitir sus opiniones acerca de su exnovia. Mientras buscaba nervioso a la guerrera diabólica que lo había perseguido con una lanza la última vez que había intentado acercársele. La localizó en una de las mesas al fondo, ebria e inconsciente.

En el baño, Charlie y Angel Dust, retocaban su maquillaje y secaban un poco del sudor en su cara.

\- ¿Ese chico es tu ex? Es guapo – Angel intentaba obtener una respuesta de Charlie, que se miraba en el reflejo furiosa.

-Ese era Harold, y creo que ya me quiero ir a casa – De pronto su expresión era triste y se miraba las manos.

\- ¡No podemos irnos! Esta por empezar el karaoke, créeme, aquí se esfuerzan mucho en que, aunque seas malísimo, el performance a tu alrededor sea fantástico. Ya he reservado un turno y una canción. -Angel había logrado animar a Charlie. Salieron y se dirigieron a la barra, donde apuraron otros dos cosmos para que Angel agarrara valor. Algunas personas subieron a cantar, el ambiente estaba al tope. Y anunciaron el turno de Charlie y Angel.

Subieron al escenario, Charlie miró hacia la mesa, donde Alastor tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío mientras Rosie se recargaba soñadoramente en su hombro. Del otro lado de la mesa Mimzy, apuraba un cóctel y evitaba mirarlos.

Charlie suspiró. Era mejor disfrutar esta noche, que, secretamente era su primera noche de juerga con amigos. Nunca había salido de noche a beber. La canción comenzó. Era una versión moderna de "Gimme Gimme Gimme" de ABBA. Sonrió, era bastante apropiada para este momento. Charlie abrió, cantando la primera estrofa. Los presentes vitorearon, Charlie tenía una voz especial, y el aspecto que daba con un top tan corto y los pantalones ajustados al cantar una letra así, era muy provocador.

"Is there a MAN out there

Someone to hear my prayer"

Charlie bailaba con Angel espalda con espalda, mientras descendían sus caderas a la par, levantando una mano y con la otra en los micrófonos. Alastor volvió en sí, al escuchar la voz de Charlie haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Hombre". Volteó al escenario y miró a la princesa. Rosie trató de detenerlo, pero el ya se había puesto de pie, sin atreverse a dar el paso y detener ese show, en el que la princesa mostraba su piel y todos los presentes podían fantasear con ella.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me

Chase the shadows away"

Cambiaron de lado, meneando sus caderas lentamente, el publico vitoreaba, y la temperatura del lugar había subido. Al pie del escenario, Harold observaba a Charlie que cantaba mientras imitaba los movimientos de Angel, que cada vez eran más subidos de tono.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness

To the break of the day"

Junto a Angel se paró un demonio alto y guapo, que seguía los pasos y bailaba a la par. Del lado de Charlie, Harold había subido y bailaba muy cerca entrecruzando sus piernas con las de ella. Charlie continuaba cantando mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión seductora. Alastor apretó los puños. Rosie se adelantó evitando que diera otro paso más.

-Déjala que termine su canción y mientras organizaremos la salida de este lugar. Si la interrumpes ahora, no te lo perdonará. – Los ojos de Alastor eran dos diales brillantes. Al fondo, terminaba la canción con Angel y Charlie frente a frente y las manos en alto. Charlie tenía las manos de Harold en la cintura. Todos aplaudieron pidiendo otra canción, pero Charlie estaba ya muy ebria y Angel tuvo que ayudarla a bajar del escenario.

De regreso a la mesa, pidieron otros dos cosmos, uno para cada quién. Angel se acercó a Alastor, casi cargando a Charlie, que se tambaleó y cayó en sus brazos. Ella reconoció en seguida el tacto de esos guantes en la piel de su espalda. Alastor tomó el borde inferior de la tela de su blusa y tiro de ella hacia abajo, ocultando la piel de su princesa, de la mirada de los presentes, que se la comían con los ojos. Varias personas empezaron a reconocerlo, pero el no podía despegar la mirada de Charlie, que acababa de levantar el rostro. Sus ojos habían adquirido un color amarillo brillante y sus escleróticas rojas contrastaban. Estaba furiosa, intentó separarse de él, forcejearon un momento. Pero Angel los interrumpió, para extenderle a Charlie su ultima copa de la noche. Alastor se adelantó y la bebió de un trago. Charlie quiso protestar, pero, al dar un paso, se dio cuenta de que era mejor no haberla tomado.

Tomó asiento junto a Vaggie, que seguía noqueada y, probablemente lo estaría hasta el otro día. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, cuando Alastor se sentó junto a ella y echó una ojeada a la chica de cabello gris.

El demonio de la radio sonrió, saboreando la idea de que Charlie por fin estaría sola esa noche. Tenía mucho que desquitar.

Frente a ellos, Rosie los observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Con un movimiento elegante de su mano, hizo que el mesero se acercara y pidió la cuenta. Alastor se levantó para pagar en la barra.

Charlie, sentada, se tambaleaba siguiendo el ritmo de la música, levantó la vista y estudió a Rosie. Era muy elegante, a pesar de que esa noche, su vestido era sencillo y su peinado también. Entre sus dedos estaba el dije que Alastor le había regalado, le daba vueltas sin decir una palabra.

Alastor volvió y todos se levantaron. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Harold intentó despedirse de Charlie, pero Alastor lo atajó, lo que derivó en una breve batalla de miradas demoníacas.

Salieron, La limusina estaba ahí, pero también dos taxis. Charlie subió tropezando a la limosina y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. Ante el asombro de todos, Alastor echó a Mimzy y a Rosie en un taxi y a Vaggie y Angel en otro. Este último le alcanzó una pequeña bolsita, guiñando un ojo. -Estamos a mano -

Los autos se alejaron y Alastor se sentó junto al cuerpo de Charlie. La puerta se cerró y el auto avanzó. 

Al volante, iba uno de los esbirros del Demonio de la radio, que había recibido la instrucción de dar vueltas por la ciudad hasta el amanecer. 

NOTAS: Ahora siiiiii!!! Preparense para leer mañana un capitulo entero de como le dan a Charlie duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso. Ya en serio. Mañana espero subirlo antes de las 8pm Besituuus!!

Gracias por leer :D

Comenten comenten!!


	9. This Is Payback

La limusina avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad Pentagrama, dentro, la princesa del infierno miraba el techo con los ojos entornados. El movimiento del auto se confundía con el mareo que sentía por el alcohol. Sonrió. Alargó su mano para molestar a Angel, y bromear con él hasta llegar al hotel. No tenía ganas de soportar ese silencio aplastante, ella solo se había divertido, y además ese cabrón de Alastor, había besado a Rosie dos veces ya. Quedaba claro que tenía un interés en ella y más cosas en común, y además ella no iba a ser una segundona. Estaba en todo su derecho de divertirse en una noche como aquella. Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Le pareció que había demasiado silencio, así que se incorporó, no vio a Alastor, ni a Rosie, ni a nadie. En el asiento junto a la puerta había solo una pequeña bolsita. Suspiró. Seguro Alastor estaba con Rosie en algún lugar de la ciudad revolcándose con ella.

\- ¿Por qué tan callada, dulzura...? – Charlie literalmente brincó el asiento, cayendo de bruces en el suelo del auto. Alastor estaba ahí, con ella, y no había nadie más.

Subió al asiento más cercano y lo miró fijamente, abrazando sus piernas. Debía resistir en esa postura, no debía permitir que volviera a tocarla.

Alastor trató de acercarse, haciendo que ella se lanzara al asiento del fondo. Estaba ebria y sus movimientos no eran muy precisos. Además de que no estaba pensando con claridad. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido que era completamente inútil intentar huir del Demonio de la Radio en un espacio tan estrecho.

Se dio la vuelta, los ojos de Alastor eran de un rojo intenso y brillante. Y estaban demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. Estaba ardiendo.

\- Espera... -La voz de Charlie era apenas un susurro. Alastor se acercaba más. -No lo hagas – Charlie lloraba. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas. Alastor volvió en sí, no comprendía el origen de aquella reacción. Ella había pasado dos fantásticas semanas de la mano de Vaggie, mientras él era completamente miserable. Si alguien debía ponerse sentimental, ese talvez sería el, si pudiera.

\- Talvez deberías guardar tus energías. Te van a hacer falta para Rosie – La voz de Charlie era firme y lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos. Alastor sonrió, Charlie probablemente había pasado dos semanas terribles también, viéndolo del brazo de Rosie, enferma de celos, igual que él. La idea de que ella sintiera lo mismo, encendió de nuevo su intención inicial.

Tocó la mejilla de Charlie, limpiando sus lágrimas. La miró con esos hermosos ojos rojos suyos y agregó:

-Y para que querría guardar mis energías, si desde hace dos semanas he estado esperando la oportunidad de agotar hasta mi última reserva haciéndote gritar mi nombre. - Charlie abrió mucho los ojos, sus mejillas se encendieron, y alcanzó a Alastor del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, cuando Alastor retrocedió. Levantó una ceja y, metiendo un dedo en su escote, rasgó la blusa de Charlie por la mitad. Quería asegurarse de que nunca volviera a usar aquella prenda. El sostén que usaba Charlie era color negro, con media copa. Alastor recorrió con sus dedos, el trayecto que iba de un hombro de Charlie al otro.

-Tu piel me pertenece, preciosa, toda tu me perteneces -Su mano continuó recorriendo el cuello de Charlie, tomando su cara y hundiendo los dedos en sus mejillas. Se acercó a ella, iniciando un beso intenso, Charlie inmediatamente abrió la boca, buscando entrelazar su lengua con la suya. -Ah, el sabor de Alastor- debía admitir que lo había extrañado. Ahora ella lo había acorralado contra el asiento y se había sentado sobre sus piernas. Cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza besándolo con mucha pasión.

Después de sacarle la blusa y de hacerla desaparecer con un movimiento de su mano, Alastor se hincó en el suelo, para sacarle las botas largas, y los pantalones, que también hizo desaparecer. Se desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa color vino y tomó a Charlie de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Alastor disfrutaba la textura de la piel de la princesa en sus manos, era muy suave, estaba ardiendo y lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Charlie nuevamente tomó a Alastor del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él. El demonio de la radio se inclinó y hundió su cara en el sostén de la princesa, rompiéndolo con los dientes, liberando sus pechos redondos y blancos. Los tomó entre sus manos, lamiendo primero uno y después el otro. Charlie ya solo conservaba sus pantaletas, ardía en deseos de que Alastor llegara hasta ese punto. Pero Alastor se entretuvo en sus pechos, sonriendo burlón. Ahora el la haría esperar a ella. Ella contestó la sonrisa burlona imitándolo, llevando su propia mano entre sus piernas, mientras se empezaba a tocar despacio.

Alastor la detuvo, atrajo a su boca la mano de Charlie, y saboreó una pequeña probada de lo que a continuación devoraría a besos, hasta que Charlie gritara. La princesa lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, era tan sensual.

Sus besos bajaron por la línea media de su abdomen, Alastor tomó los pantys de Charlie estirándolos hacia los lados hasta que cedieron. Levantó sus piernas separándolas, Charlie había cerrado los ojos, esperando ese toque húmedo y delicioso que la haría ver maravillas en breve. Alastor sabía que el espacio era pequeño y que Charlie iba a requerir una sujeción mas fuerte.

Unos delgados tentáculos la sujetaron de los brazos y piernas, mientras Alastor hundía su cara con desesperación entre sus piernas. Ese sabor, esa humedad, y ese aroma, eran embriagadoras. Charlie estaba demasiado excitada para aguantar mucho, así que, cuando los choques eléctricos comenzaron a subir por su espalda, abrió la boca gimiendo y susurrando el nombre de Alastor. No era suficiente, Alastor continuó a pesar de que Charlie estaba ya muy sensible e intentaba escapar del agarre en el que se encontraba, su cabeza estallaba de placer y daba vueltas, - Ahhh. ¡Alastor! Ngghhhh ¡Alastor, por favor! - Charlie gritaba El Demonio de la Radio echó su cabeza para atrás relamiéndose. Y sonriendo. -Así estaba mejor –

Charlie respiraba muy rápido, mientras trataba de controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Alastor no estaba dispuesto a dejarla descansar ni un segundo. Debía tenerla ya, había esperado dos semanas completas para poder hundirse en su carne, olvidó el paquetito que Angel le había arrojado antes de subir a la limosina y, tal y como estaba se preparó. Charlie disfrutaba de los remanentes de su orgasmo, dio un respingo, recibiendo a Alastor de un solo golpe hasta el fondo de su vientre. Clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Alastor. El Demonio de la Radio gruñó, la textura del interior de Charlie era deliciosa, quemaba. Combinada con el escozor de sus uñas clavadas en los brazos.

Estaba extremadamente excitada, Charlie sentía como la separaba en todas direcciones, estaba enorme. Hincado frente a ella, con sus tobillos en los hombros, la embestía con fuerza, estaba tan apretada y húmeda. El asiento de cuero bajo sus caderas, estaba rebosando de la humedad que brotaba de Charlie. Ella se acercaba al clímax poco a poco, abrió los ojos y separó las piernas, arqueando la espalda hacia adelante, Alastor empezó a penetrarla más duro, quería que gritara, quería que, por cada día de la siguiente semana, al caminar y al moverse, recordara que él había estado ahí.

\- ¡Alastor! Nghhhh – Charlie gemía, gritaba, y se retorcía, justo como él quería. -Alastor, ¡vas... a... partirme... en dos! Charlie no podía hablar cuando el Demonio de la radio la llenaba por completo, así que su voz sonaba entrecortada. Alastor sonreía, embelesado por el espectáculo. Su princesa se estremeció y puso los ojos en blanco, saboreando su tercer orgasmo de la noche. Por supuesto que Alastor no pensaba dejarla descansar. Así que la volteó quedando ambos de rodillas. Alastor tenía el trasero de Charlie a su merced. Colocó sus manos encima de sus caderas, observando como contrastaban con el blanco de su piel. La tomó por detrás con fuerza, Charlie gimió. Alastor aprovechó para tomar su cabello que seguía peinado en una coleta y tirar de él suavemente hacia atrás. Recorría con su otra mano la espalda de Charlie, en la que se marcaba el surco de su columna y unos pequeños hoyuelos en donde iniciaba su trasero.

Recordó cómo, hace unas horas ella bailaba sensualmente con esas mismas caderas que ahora se abrían para él. Recordaba la sensación intensa de querer desnudarla en ese escenario y tomarla frente a todos. Que ese idiota de su exnovio viera. Que el mundo supiera que Charlie Magne era toda suya.

Charlie no podía pensar con claridad, todo su cuerpo ardía, lo que fuera que Alastor quisiera hacerle, estaba dispuesta... Lo que fuera.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas la tomó sin descanso, tirando de su cabello, sujetándola de los hombros y las caderas dejando marcas de sus uñas sobre ellos. Incluso probó su sangre de un pequeño corte accidental que hizo en la espalda. Masajeó sus pechos y los besó, mordió su cuello y sus brazos, todo esto, mientras Charlie tenía orgasmo tras orgasmo. No podía más. Pero Alastor conseguía que explotara de placer una y otra vez. Era sublime.

Rondaban las seis de la mañana, cuando Alastor, agotado (justo como había prometido, había gastado todas sus energías en hacerla gritar su nombre) se dejó caer junto a la princesa en el suelo de la limusina. Él también había alcanzado el clímax unas cuatro o cinco veces. Las piernas de Charlie estaban impregnadas de su semilla. Se abrazaron, aun jadeando por todo el esfuerzo. Charlie lo miraba con ojos de sueño. Alastor la besó en la frente haciendo aparecer unas mantas bajo y sobre ellos y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

________________________________________________________

La sed la despertó. Abrió los ojos y sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes. Se estiró, y sintió más dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

\- Owwww – se quejó mientras se intentaba incorporar, no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Logró sentarse y miró hacia abajo, estaba totalmente desnuda y llena de marcas del amor salvaje que Alastor le había brindado durante cuatro horas seguidas sin parar. A su lado, El Demonio de la Radio dormía apaciblemente sus orejas se movían despacio, percibiendo que ella ya había despertado. Se asomó por debajo de las mantas y notó que Alastor también estaba desnudo. Sonrió.

La sed era insoportable, buscó su ropa para salir del auto, pero no encontró ni una sola prenda, solo la camisa color vino que Alastor había usado la noche anterior. Charlie se la puso, apenas alcanzaba a taparle el trasero. Abrió la puerta, se encontraban en el garaje en el sótano del hotel. Miró su reloj, eran casi las nueve y media. Vaggie no tardaría en despertar. Tenía que moverse rápido.

Sacudió a Alastor, quien abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió ante la visión de Charlie con su camisa puesta. Le quedaba muy larga de las manos, pero demasiado corta de lo largo. Se relamió los labios acercándola a él, acostándola de nuevo y acomodándose sobre ella. Charlie olvidó la razón por la que lo había despertado, y dejó que Alastor la penetrara nuevamente, sus hermosos ojos rojos la miraban entornados, sin malicia, mientras la tomaba despacio. Había abierto los botones de la camisa y observaba los pechos de la princesa que se balanceaban mientras la penetraba. Esa mañana, ambos estaban muy sensibles, así que no tardaron en llegar al clímax (juntos <3). Charlie estaba preciosa esa mañana, su cabello estaba suelto y revuelto, el rubor después del sexo la hacía ver perfecta.

\- ¿Oye, Al? -El demonio de la radio, sonrió al escuchar ese nuevo apodo, normalmente no dejaba que nadie lo llamara de otra forma que no fuera Alastor o Demonio de la Radio. Pero en esta ocasión, sonrió y agregó - ¿Qué pasa, princesita?

\- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – La sonrisa de Alastor se convirtió en una mueca burlona. – La tiré por la ventana mientras te follaba hasta el cansancio. - Su voz metálica cargada de estática sonaba muy feliz.

Charlie se ruborizó, no podía enfadarse ante aquella explicación, pero eso no aminoraba el hecho de que, por la hora, probablemente había ya, gente rondando por los pasillos, en especial sus pecadores en rehabilitación. Y que ella debía darse un baño y cambiarse antes de que Vaggie sospechara algo.

-Al, ¿Podrías teletransportarme a mi habitación? -Alastor sonrió, y negó con la cabeza, desapareciendo con un "crack" también desaparecieron las mantas, dejando a Charlie con la camisa color vino y ninguna otra opción. Alastor le jugaba una broma pesada, pero no rogaría por su ayuda. Se puso la camisa y abrió la puerta.

Salió del auto y se acercó a las escaleras, no había nadie en el corredor hacia el lobby. Echó una breve carrera hasta el elevador, y presionó el botón. "Ting", entró a la cabina y presionó el número 13. La puerta se cerró. Charlie suspiró profundamente.

Pero la puerta se abrió en el piso 7. Charlie estaba roja como el papel tapiz, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del individuo alto que la miraba con sorpresa.

Angel Dust, con mejor aspecto que ella en cuanto a la resaca, la miraba sin decir nada. Era evidente la situación, y que, si no intervenía, Charlie tendría problemas.

La sacó del elevador y la llevó a su habitación. Ahí la sentó en el taburete de peluche rosa y le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos aspirinas. Esperó a que se bebiera todo el vaso y la miró sonriendo.

-No tienes que dar ninguna explicación. Tienes el nombre de ese bastardo escrito hasta en las plantas de los pies. – Charlie se ruborizó, mirando al suelo. -Lo mejor es que te des un baño. Charlie se puso de pie de inmediato. Angel notó que las piernas de Charlie estaban pegajosas.

-Ahh, no puede ser. ¿En que esta pensando ese idiota? – Refunfuñó. Dio la espalda a Charlie mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones. -Toma un baño Charlie, mientras veo si puedo encontrarlas.

-Charlie entró al cuarto de baño que era todo rosa. Abrió la regadera, se despojó de la camisa de Alastor y se metió debajo del agua caliente. Era delicioso. Se lavó el cabello con el shampoo de Angel y se frotó el cuerpo con gel de baño. Todo olía a lilas. Entre sus piernas, tenía mucho líquido blanco, como el que había visto en el plástico la primera vez que había intimado con Alastor. Se lavó varias veces hasta que pareció quitarse del todo. Salió y tomó una toalla limpia de la repisa que tenían todos los baños del hotel. Se envolvió el cuerpo con una y el cabello con otra. Angel Dust le había dejado unos shorts cortos de mezclilla y una camiseta que le venía un poco grande con un estampado de los Strokes. Ni hablar de ropa interior.

Salió del cuarto de baño mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello. Angel le colocó un par de pastillas en la mano y en la otra otro vaso de jugo de naranja.

Charlie lo miró sin entender. Angel no podía creerlo. Tuvo que explicarle todo el tema de la reproducción, que en los demonios era diferente, ya que las chicas nacidas en el infierno, no sangraban cada mes, sino que, todo el tiempo eran fértiles como la tierra volcánica. Charlie no terminaba de entender, pero se tomó el par de pastillas y no discutió.

Salió de la habitación de Angel, descalza nuevamente, había hecho un nudo a la camiseta para que no se viera tan grande. Avanzó hasta el elevador. Presionó el botón y la puerta se abrió. Era el piso siete y faltaba subir cinco, sus piernas no iban a soportar subir cinco pisos más. Entró en la cabina. Las aspirinas estaban haciendo efecto y su cabeza se despejaba. El elevador se detuvo de pronto y sintió unas manos enguantadas entrar por debajo de su blusa, sujetando sus pechos y masajeando las puntas. El pecho firme de Alastor, chocó contra su espalda.

\- ¿Qué no te cansas? Yo estoy agotada – Charlie estaba apoyada en la pared lateral del elevador, mientras Alastor le desabrochaba el short y lo dejaba caer al piso. Le dio la vuelta y la cargó, sosteniendo sus caderas al nivel de las suyas. Sonreía como un loco, mientras se deslizaba nuevamente dentro de su princesa. Charlie sabía que no podía gritar ahí, así que se cubría la boca con ambas manos, intentando no gemir ante el movimiento de Alastor dentro de ella. La fuerza en las piernas de su princesa era casi nula, Alastor la sentía a su alrededor, muy apretada, mientras seguía embistiéndola. Sonreía ante la cara completamente vulnerable y agotada de Charlie. Este juego iba a ser muy entretenido.

Había dormido al lado de ella durante tres horas y media, suficiente tiempo para recuperar energías y seguirla por el hotel, haciéndoselo en el elevador y en los armarios de limpieza. Volviendo a llenarla de besos en el cuerpo y de su semilla entre las piernas. Había generado una fijación por eso último, a pesar del peligro latente de que su princesa tuviera un bebé con cabello rojo y orejas de ciervo. Saboreaba la idea mientras la tomaba en un armario de escobas y descargaba nuevamente sus genes en su interior.

Cuando Charlie, un par de horas después, casi a gatas, llegó a la puerta de su penthouse. Alastor le susurró al oído – Muy bien, hemos llegado al final del camino, estas a salvo. Por Hoy- Y desapareció con un "crack".

Dentro de la habitación, se escuchaba el ronquido de Vaggie, y eran casi las doce. Vaggie no toleraba mucho el alcohol. Y a veces le tomaba hasta tres días recuperarse por completo.

Suspiró profundamente, dejándose caer en la salita. Alastor la había emboscado unas cinco veces desde que había salido de la habitación de Angel. El short que le había prestado estaba empapado de ese líquido blanco y pegajoso. La camiseta estaba íntegra, al menos. Su cabello era un verdadero desastre.

Sonrió para sí. Había sido catártico, luego de dos semanas de evitar el contacto. Todo su cuerpo dolía, pero era un dolor feliz. Tomó una ducha nuevamente, y se puso ropa interior -Al fin – Ese día había preparado una actividad en grupo con sus pecadores en rehabilitación. Se puso un pants holgado y una sudadera, que decía "Little Apple" y, nuevamente descalza, bajó hasta el Lobby, donde había quedado de encontrarse con el grupo.

______________________________________________________

En su habitación, Alastor repasaba los hechos de la noche anterior, Rosie le había hecho una propuesta, sin duda. Pero tenía suficiente tiempo de conocerla como para dudar de que sus sentimientos hacia él, fueran reales.

Aún así, la propuesta de Rosie había sido descartada en seguida de su mente. Tomó un trago a su café. Había conservado la taza con el nombre de Charlie, y la observaba cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Angel llevaba puesta la camisa color vino de Alastor sobre su ropa y se había puesto una peluca que emulaba el cabello de Charlie. La sonrisa de Alastor se le congeló en el rostro. Mientras Angel se abría paso dentro de su habitación riendo y cantando una tonada genérica con voz aguda imitando a la princesa.

Alastor cerró la puerta de un portazo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Angel lo miraba con una ceja levantada desde la salita. Se veía ridículo.

-Que quieres – El demonio de orejas de ciervo se había sentado frente el, con su taza de café entre las manos.

-Solo he venido a arruinarte el día. – Angel le lanzó un beso. Alastor supuso que quería que le hiciera alguna confidencia sobre lo que había pasado con Charlie en la limosina después de que se habían despedido fuera del club. Eso no iba a pasar, por supuesto. Alastor era muy reservado con su vida personal, y le incomodaba hasta cierto punto, que ese idiota de Angel, hubiese descubierto lo que pasaba entre él y Charlie.

Angel se percató de que sería inútil intentar sacarle algo de información al Demonio de la Radio, así que se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa de Alastor, arrojándosela a la cabeza. Antes de que siquiera lo alcanzara, ya la había teletransportado fuera del camino. Angel levantó los hombros. Dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de tomar el picaporte agregó en voz alta.

-Le he dado a Charlie una dosis de anticonceptivos de emergencia. Te di esa bolsita anoche para que te protegieras, no para que actuaras como un semental descerebrado. -Alastor lo miró de reojo, asintiendo. – Tendrás que andarte con cuidado, después de lo de anoche, probablemente las miradas de la ciudad se centren en tu princesita. Basta con ver las redes sociales infernales. Le extendió a Alastor su móvil con una aplicación abierta llamada Hellbook en el que se reproducía el video de la noche anterior, con Charlie cantando y bailando muy cerca de su exnovio. En la descripción del video, se narraba un cotilleo sobre la supuesta unión de las familias Magne y Von Eldritch.

Angel le mostró el resto del contenido, en el que se veían fotos de ellos desde que eran niños, y una en la que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, lucía como una niña de quince años, mientras el idiota sonreía hacia la cámara.

Angel abrió la puerta. Alastor miraba al suelo con los puños crispados.

\- No sabría decir si tus sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros, pero si lo son, vas a tener que demostrárselo, por que ella no lo va a adivinar. Tendrás que enfrentarte al mundo, si es que quieres permanecer a su lado. - Alastor se quedó en silencio.

Angel caminó por el pasillo sumido en sus pensamientos. Quedaba una semana para el evento de inauguración. Miró por la ventana, en el jardín, Charlie dirigía una clase de Tai-Chi, con los participantes del programa de rehabilitación. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño, que, sin querer se veía muy elegante y contrastaba con su ropa deportiva. 

En la esquina, en un auto lujoso y moderno, Harold observaba a la princesa del infierno, como perdía el tiempo en su causa inútil. El había encontrado una manera eficaz de controlar la sobrepoblación, el la había dirigido y había reclutado personalmente a los ángeles exterminadores. Levantó una ceja, del Hotel acababa de salir el demonio de la radio, que observaba a Charlie desde la entrada, mientras ella supervisaba la actividad grupal. Aplaudiendo a quienes ya habían dominado el equilibrio de sus cuerpos.

-Tsk -Frunció el ceño y arrancó el auto. Charlie volvería a el. Estaba seguro.

NOTAS:

Bebes infernales de luz, dejen comentarios! Me encanta leerlos. 

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.


	10. I Knew

La siguiente semana, ultima antes de la inauguración, Alastor y Charlie pasaron muy poco tiempo juntos, únicamente se encontraban a solas temprano, pues seguían siendo los primeros en levantarse.

Todas las mañanas en el pasillo del treceavo piso, la esperaba en la puerta del penthouse, ofreciendo su brazo como todo un caballero (que de hecho era), y tomaban juntos el elevador a la planta baja. Una vez que las puertas se cerraban, la tomaba de la cintura levantándola para poder besarle a gusto, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, prolongando el beso hasta que el elevador se abría en la planta baja. La princesa lo llevaba de la mano a la cocina, en la que un día cocinaba ella, y un día él. Comían juntos mientras ella intentaba acariciar sus orejas de ciervo, acechándolas cada que tenía la oportunidad, siendo siempre atajada por Alastor, quien la sujetaba en un abrazo fuerte mientras ella se reía pidiendo tregua. Solo para volverlo a intentar más tarde.

Durante el día se encontraban en los pasillos, mientras ella iba con Vaggie. Alastor esperaba ser ignorado, pero, para su sorpresa, las dos se detenían a conversar con él, incluso Vaggie por iniciativa propia. Charlie le sugería algunos cambios en la estructura del hotel y Alastor asentía con su sonrisa acostumbrada.

La reacción de Charlie había sido la misma siempre en estos casos, abrazaba fuerte al demonio, emocionada, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Después de esto, se retiraba con Vaggie, quien, ahora sonreía más y no parecía molesta por su comportamiento.

Fiel a su palabra, Alastor había dejado a Charlie, 'profundamente' satisfecha y adolorida, y no había dado indicios de querer otro encuentro

Para Alastor, era un alivio, ya que su cabeza había dejado de zumbar por las noches, y le permitía dormir a sus anchas.

Las palabras de Angel Dust habían puesto en marcha un proceso dentro de Alastor, uno que aún no lograba comprender, y que, de hecho, había empezado el día de las clases de Thai Chi, en el jardín, cuando Charlie lo llamó para que se uniera, y el únicamente se había acercado un poco, con la mirada fija en el cuello delicado de la princesa.

Ese día se percató de inmediato de la presencia del auto deportivo en la esquina. Que en seguida avanzó, perdiéndose entre las calles. Era ese bastardo del bar y de las fotos. Intentó recolectar información sobre él, pero la biblioteca del hotel se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. Y los títulos eran imposibles de encontrar. Angel Dust se ofreció a enseñarle a usar internet. Por un precio, que por supuesto, Alastor no vio necesario pagar. Después de ser atormentado unas horas por los esbirros, Angel había traído la información impresa, entregándosela a Alastor a manera de tregua.

En esa semana, todos los días, en algún momento de la tarde, Charlie entraba en crisis y daba vueltas por el lobby. Vaggie tenía que capturarla y abrazarla hasta que su respiración se calmaba. Le repetía una y otra vez, que debía mantenerse segura en lo que iba a hacer, recordándole todas sus fortalezas. Se recargaban juntas en los sillones circulares, mientras Vaggie abrazaba a Charlie y acariciaba su cabello. Charlie habitualmente tomaba una siesta corta y despertaba renovada y lista para continuar.

Alastor desconocía casi todo sobre ella, por lo que su papel siempre era mantenerse al margen.

Esa tarde, un día antes del evento, Charlie estalló de pronto, hiperventilaba y sus manos temblaban. Recién esa mañana, sus padres habían confirmado su asistencia. La noticia le había sentado terrible a Charlie quien no pudo hablar por espacio de una hora. Iniciando luego, el eterno ir y venir alrededor de los sillones circulares en el Lobby. Alastor, sentado al fondo en un sillón pegado al muro, la observaba con el rabillo del ojo, mientras intentaba leer.

-Mi padre, no lo va a permitir, esto esta a punto de fracasar Vaggie – Tenía sus manos en la cabeza, se había despeinado en el ir y venir entre los sillones circulares.

-Espera Charlie – Vaggie tenía dificultades para contener esta crisis. Alastor se dio cuenta entonces, de que ambas, en mayor o menor grado, estaban preocupadas por algo que el ignoraba.

\- ¡Muchas cosas pueden salir mal! Y ahora que lo pienso, mis pecadores rehabilitados no se han aparecido por aquí. – Se detuvo, lista para comenzar a berrear, cuando Alastor la atrajo hacia sí, reteniéndola entre sus piernas y acariciándole el cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía un libro. Fingía completo desinterés, pero en realidad estaba preocupado. Vaggie se sentó frente a ellos, una vez que Charlie dejaba de gritar era más fácil para ella calmarse. Echó una mirada burlona a Charlie, que le hacía gestos chistosos mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Alastor.

Vaggie los observó, Charlie se veía pequeña e indefensa en ese lugar. Alastor había cerrado el libro y rodeaba a Charlie con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro continuaba acariciando su cabello. Se había calmado al fin y caía en un sueño pesado poco a poco. Alastor la atrajo su pecho, con ambos brazos. Y miró a Vaggie que observaba la escena impasible. Ninguno de los dos expresó nada, y sus miradas se desviaron hacia Charlie, que se acomodaba entre los brazos del Demonio de la Radio. Alastor cerró los ojos, recargando su cabeza en la de la princesa, se quedó dormido.

Vaggie permaneció en silencio, llevaba ya unos días atando cabos sueltos con respecto a esos dos, y verlos así ahora, la hizo caer en cuenta al menos de un par de cosas

Para su sorpresa, no estaba tan enojada como creyó que estaría. Después de todo, Charlie había madurado mucho y lucía más feliz y radiante desde que él había llegado al hotel.

Por la escalera bajaba Angel Dust, que traía una expresión pícara en el rostro, mientras tarareaba una canción. Vaggie le hizo señas de que guardara silencio. Angel se acercó y se sentó a su lado, admirando la escena.

Rodeó a Vaggie con uno de sus brazos y la llevó al jardín. Se sentaron frente al estanque, donde ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

Nuevamente, Angel la abrazó, mientras la expresión seria de Vaggie, se hacía trizas. Lloró contra su pecho, sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada directamente? -Angel preguntó mientras una brisa cálida revolvía su cabello plateado.

-No, solo he sentido que ha cambiado. Ella sigue tratándome igual y teniéndome en cuenta para todo, como siempre – Se limpiaba las lagrimas con las manos, estaba mas tranquila.

Ambos sabían que, la princesa del infierno y el Demonio de la Radio, compartían un vínculo especial. Pero, a pesar de ello, Vaggie todavía podía aspirar a algo más. Si decidía actuar pronto.

_____________________________________

Pasada una hora, Charlie abrió los ojos, escuchaba la respiración de Alastor. Sus brazos la rodeaban en un gesto protector. Su rostro tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados. Lo miró con ternura y se movió con cautela, estirando un brazo para alcanzar una de sus orejas de ciervo. Ya estaba cerca, cuando al mirar abajo, se encontró con los ojos abiertos de Alastor, fijos en ella. Charlie sonrió culpable.

-Hola Al - Su voz sonaba infantil, intentando parecer inocente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Su sonrisa traviesa la ponía nerviosa.

-Nada – Rehuyó su mirada con una sonrisa tímida en su cara. -Es solo que... ¡Ahora es cuando! - Se estiró para tocar las orejas de Alastor, pero la atajó tomándola de las muñecas.

-Alto ahí, traviesa. Te meterás en un problema del que no podrás escapar. – Ambos sintieron la temperatura de sus cuerpos subir. Nuevamente esa química brotaba entre ellos.

-Yo me voy a meter en los problemas que me de la gana -Forcejeó con el demonio de la Radio, quien se dejó derribar en el sillón. Charlie reía, sin dejar de intentar llegar a tocar las orejas de Alastor.

Alastor estaba acostado boca arriba, sosteniendo la cara de Charlie, que estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarlo, haciendo totalmente el ridículo. Alastor se reía con ganas.

Charlie dio un paso atrás para planear su siguiente estrategia.

Se inclinó por la más fácil, que no requería mucha planeación. Se sentó en uno de los sillones circulares y se abrió los botones del sweater rojo que usaba. Adoptó la postura y la expresión facial, mas inocentes que pudo y lo miró. Además del dije escarlata que gritaba quien reinaba sobre esa piel, podía ver la curva de sus pechos redonditos, que se contenían en un sostén rojo. Alastor sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, tentado por la trampa de Charlie.

-Creo que mejor me voy – Se dio la vuelta, a lo que Charlie hizo un puchero

-Oh, vamos Alastor, que tiene de malo. Solo un poco, anda, ven aquí. –

Alastor subió el primer tramo de escaleras. Charlie pensó que en verdad se había enfadado en esta ocasión. Se puso de pie para seguirlo, pero el apareció detrás de ella. Derribándola en el sillón, Charlie chillaba de sorpresa, sin dejar de reír y de intentar alcanzar su objetivo. En el forcejeo su sweater se abrió un poco más, dejando ver completamente los pechos de la princesa, Alastor y Charlie tragaron saliva. Se miraron a los ojos, y comenzaron a acercarse para besarse, cuando un grito agudo los sobresaltó.

En la entrada, junto a unas maletas pequeñas, Lilith avanzaba hacia ellos, mientras Lucifer observaba la escena en estado de shock.

Alastor dio un paso atrás, poniéndose fuera del alcance de la reina del infierno, quien levantaba a su hija y le acomodaba la ropa en su lugar. Notó en seguida el dije escarlata. Fulminando a Alastor con la mirada. El Demonio de la Radio huyó en dirección a la puerta, por donde iban entrando Angel Dust y Vaggie. Se ocultó tras ellos.

Charlie y su padre permanecían congelados sin saber que hacer. 

Silencio incómodo.

Lilith gruñó, tomando a su esposo y a su hija de las manos, abandonó la estancia con dirección al gran salón.

NOTAS: AAAAAAAAASUUUUU ya se armaron los p.... ching.......

Muchas e infinitas gracias a mis criticas y correctoras de estilo. Virginia Faria y Giulianna Kano, ambas del grupo de Facebook del Shipp de Chalastor. Que me contactaron y con todo el amor del mundo, me señalaron los detalles en mi redacción. 

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. He estado muy desquehacerada, no es que vaya a subir dos capitulos diario. :v


	11. My Baby

En el lobby todo se había detenido, Angel Dust tuvo que preguntar.

-Ah, ¿Alastor? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? – Vaggie recordó que ese idiota no sabía nada de política ni historia de la ciudad.

-Son los padres de Charlie, Lilith y Lucifer – Se sentó en uno de los sillones, preocupada. Angel sonrió, tomo su celular y empezó a hacer llamadas.

Alastor que estaba de pie, recargado en el muro cercano, con los brazos cruzados. Parecía querer dar la imagen de serenidad. Pero se notaba la tensión en su cuerpo. Vaggie sonrió, este era el karma, seguro.

________________________________

Dentro del gran salón, Lilith, Lucifer y Charlie se miraban sin decir nada. La temperatura del lugar había descendido dramáticamente.

Lucifer se aclaró la garganta y tomó la palabra.

-Dos años, Charlotte. Dos años desde que saliste de casa con esa chica. – Su voz era grave y seria. -Rompiste el corazón de tu madre... - Lilith lo pellizcó en una mejilla

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡Cariño!!! -Su voz se hizo chillona y miró a su esposa haciendo un puchero. Ella se masajeó las sienes, devolviéndole una mirada enfadada. Volvió a quedarse callado haciendo círculos con un dedo sobre el mantel.

-Charlotte, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – La pregunta estaba hecha. Charlie tragó saliva y comenzó.

-Hace dos años, cuando tuve esta idea, ustedes la rechazaron de inmediato. Aún no entiendo sus razones. No entiendo como prefieren hacer esos exterminios brutales cada año. ¿De quien habrá sido esa idea? ¡¿De quién de los dos?! – Charlie se había puesto de pie y los miraba con los puños crispados sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Las razones por las que se implementó fueron ajenas a nosotros, Charlotte! – Lilith se había levantado también. Su madre tenía un hermoso rostro y esbelta figura. Los enormes cuernos curvos que nacían de su cabeza, le daban un componente elegante, o espeluznante, dependiendo de la situación. En este caso, fue la segunda opción, que obligó a Charlie a tomar asiento de nuevo.

Trató de recordar el primer exterminio, veinte años atrás, era un recuerdo borroso en su mente. Los gritos, la cara de sus padres. El extraño símbolo que había aparecido sobre la ciudad. Las extrañas criaturas que portaban lanzas con puntas brillantes.

Habían tenido que mudarse al tercer círculo, en una zona resguardada. Donde se construyó después, la mansión de los Magne.

\- Si bien es cierto que nosotros somos los gobernantes, existe una lucha de poder, con las familias de demonios que han tenido descendencia aquí en el infierno. – Lucifer, con su voz normal que era suave y agradable, había tomado su mano sobre la mesa.

-Tu eres la heredera, Charlotte, y hay muchas cosas en juego sobre ti. – Lilith tomó la otra mano de Charlie. Sus padres se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu padre y yo, vimos los videos en línea en los que se ve que pasas un buen rato con Harold. Nos pareció una sabia decisión de tu parte. – Charlie hizo una mueca, tratando de zafar sus manos, pero no pudo.

-Lo hemos contactado, y estará encantado de formar parte de nuestra familia. Se mudará aquí, al hotel a partir de mañana. – Lucifer hablaba despacio.

\- No podemos obligarte a nada, por supuesto. Pero podemos crear las condiciones propicias para que lo conozcas y te convenzas de su propuesta. -Y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Charlie los observaba, bien recargada en el respaldo de la silla. Se ruborizó, lo que hizo que sus padres le soltaran las manos. Las manos de Charlie jugueteaban con el dije escarlata. Lilith miró el rostro de su esposo, que apenas notaba ese detalle. Este se congeló nuevamente en estado de shock.

________________________________________________

Afuera, Alastor iba y venía entre los sillones del lobby. En el escritorio de la recepción, se apiñaban Husk, Niffty, Vaggie y Angel que comían palomitas disfrutando la función. Por la puerta llegaron corriendo Rosie y Mimzy.

\- ¿Nos lo perdimos? – Ambas se colocaron detrás del mostrador con los demás y se unieron al ambiente, poniendose al tanto y riendo. Alastor los miró con los ojos ardiendo. Todos guardaron silencio y se estremecieron, menos Angel Dust, que seguía comiendo palomitas. Lo estaba disfrutando.

\- ¡¡¡CHARLOTTE MAGNE!!! – Todos dieron un brinco, Angel quiso grabar el momento con su celular, pero Vaggie lo impidió.

En el fondo del pasillo, Charlie abrió la puerta y corrió a donde se encontraban todos. Alastor la recibió entre sus brazos. Cruzaron sus miradas por un momento y Alastor comprendió, sonriendo nervioso.

Lucifer se acercaba con los puños crispados. Llegó hasta donde se encontraban. Charlie no se movió de entre sus brazos, encarando a su padre.

Lucifer echaba chispas literalmente, tomó a Alastor del cuello de la camisa.

Unos 30 centímetros más abajo, Charlie trataba de separarlos.

\- ¡¡COMO PUDISTE!! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODA LA AYUDA QUE SE TE BRINDÓ HACE AÑOS! – al fondo, todos ladearon su cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¡¡MI CHARLOTTE!! ¡MI BEBE!! ¡¡TE MATARÉ AQUÍ MISMO!! – Se detuvo, Charlie frente a él, tenía un aspecto espeluznante, los cuernos que habitualmente ocultaba, habían salido, proyectándose un poco hacia atrás, como los de su madre. Sus manos se habían hecho esqueléticas, con largas y afiladas garras. Sus ojos, amarillos con escleróticas rojas lo miraban feroces.

Alastor la miraba con la boca abierta. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

Una vez que Lucifer dejó de gritar, Charlie le tomó la mano con cariño. El la miró con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo un puchero.

-Hicimos un vínculo, papá. Por eso, debo decirles que, acepto que Harold se mude aquí, por que no puedo rechazar un alma que quiere rehabilitarse. Pero no se podrá dar la otra situación que proponen.

Lilith los había alcanzado, dio un par de pasos al frente. Miró a Alastor, a su hija, y al pequeño dije escarlata.

-Supongo que ya sabías que era cuando te lo dio -inquirió. Charlie recordó ese día, poniéndose muy roja.

-No, supuse que era un obsequio – Dijo despacio. La mano de Alastor se crispó en su hombro.

-Entonces te engañó para poder hacer este vínculo – Charlie abrió la boca pero se quedó en silencio. No tenía nada que decir.

Lilith se acercó, y de un tirón arrancó la cadena del cuello de su hija. Nadie hablaba. Todos miraban la pequeña joya en la mano de la reina del infierno.

-Entonces no es un vínculo legítimo – Y dicho esto, la lanzó hacia arriba. Con un movimiento de su mano, estalló en muchos pedazos, que después ardieron hasta convertirse en ceniza.

Charlie y Alastor sintieron una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

\- De esta forma, las cosas serán justas, y podrás tomar la decisión como una mujer adulta. -Los padres de Charlie estaban de pie frente a la pareja. Atrás, el publico estaba callado y quieto.

-Pues es tiempo de instalarnos. Seremos coanfitriones mañana, Charlotte. Por eso llegamos un día antes. – Husk les alcanzó la llave del segundo penthouse. Presionaron el botón del elevador. Este se abrió y sus padres entraron. Al cerrarse la puerta. Todos soltaron el aire que habían retenido.

Charlie lloraba cubriendo su cara con las manos. Alastor intentaba consolarla. Vaggie, tuvo que intervenir en esta ocasión. Colocó una mano en su hombro y la guio hacia la escalera, Alastor y Vaggie cruzaron miradas. Ambos lucían preocupados y tristes.

Al cerrar la puerta de su penthouse, Charlie fue directo al piano. Tenía que bloquear el peso de los sentimientos en su pecho. Algo en su cabeza se había esfumado. En el paso de ese ultimo mes, había desarrollado una especie de conexión, que le permitía saber si Alastor estaba a salvo, o si estaba de buen humor. Ahora no podía percibirlo.

Comenzó a tocar una pieza lenta y triste. De Dustin O' Hallorann el opus 23. Vaggie se acercó. Sabía que reservaba esas canciones para reflexionar. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie. Y se quedó dormida.

NOTAS: Baia Baia.... AAAAAHHH!!!! Esto se puso muy intensoooooo!!!!

Por favor denle estrellita si se rieron cuando Lucy al fin se dio cuenta. 

Dejen comentarios!! Porfis!!!


	12. Morning's Eleven

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en la cama. Charlie, frente a la ventana, miraba la ciudad.

Se acercó a ella. Y la abrazó. Ninguna dijo nada por un rato.

Charlie rompió el silencio, contándole el plan de sus padres. Cuando terminó, las lagrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

Vaggie, se paró junto a ella. La ciudad de noche era linda. Las lágrimas de Charlie caían al piso. Suspiró.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -Charlie la miró, con los ojos enrojecidos. Sonrió. Lo recordaba muy bien

Apenas había pasado un año desde el primer exterminio. La idea había sido propuesta por Harold y su familia. Harold era novio de Charlie, en ese tiempo. Pero la relación era terriblemente disfuncional. Charlie no tenía la oportunidad de expresar su opinión o sus deseos. Ambos eran inmaduros. Lo amaba, pero el no la veía como pareja, sino como instrumento para poder influir en las decisiones de los Magne. Posiblemente manipulado por su familia.

La propuesta ya había sido presentada unos años antes, pero Lucifer la había rechazado.

En ese primer año, Hellsa, hermana de Harold había reclutado a los ángeles exterminadores, con ayuda de un libro que su hermano había robado de la biblioteca personal de Lucifer.

Los ángeles debían de ser siete. Pero tenían que ser reclutados de el cielo. Los Von Eldritch no tenían esa posibilidad, puesto que Lucifer nunca dejaba su portal en el mismo lugar. Incluso habían sospechado que lo cargaba consigo a todas partes.

Recorrió entonces la ciudad, transformando a civiles en ángeles con ayuda del libro. Estos ángeles resultantes, tenían alas negras, cuernos de demonio, y eran excelentes asesinos.

Cada año, al terminar la purga, los civiles transformados, perecían. Por lo que Hellsa tuvo que buscar a personas específicas, con cierto poder. Al segundo año, al recibir la negativa de Lucifer nuevamente, trasformó a Charlie y la reclutó. Charlie resultó ser una excelente elección, el ángel resultante de su transformación, era diferente, y portaba un par de sables, en lugar de las lanzas que portaban los demás ángeles. Terminado el exterminio, no murió, sino que pasó unos días muy débil, mientras lloraba por las almas que había destruido.

Al darse cuenta de que su hija había sido involucrada, Lucifer perdió el control y asesinó a sangre fría a los padres de Harold y Hellsa.

Charlie y Harold protestaron por la brutalidad con que se había manejado el problema. 

Aunque había sido idea de Harold, durante el exterminio, habían sido atacado niños de un orfanato en el que trabajaba y que el mismo financiaba. A esto se sumaba del asesinato de sus padres. La relación se terminó. Y él desapareció por un tiempo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, cada año Charlie se transformaba y se unía al exterminio. Lucifer y Lilith Intentaron de muchas maneras retirar ese control, pero no fue posible.

Al final, resultó que los exterminios habían mejorado mucho la calidad de vida de los habitantes de los nueve círculos así que la familia real los aceptó públicamente. Charlie se negaba cada año, sus padres se vieron en la necesidad de obligarla, aunque no había mucho que forzar. En cuanto se transformaba, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, solo buscaba almas para eliminar. Lucifer no paraba de decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella, cuando cada año volvía a casa cubierta de sangre.

Fue en el exterminio en el 2014 (tiempo de la tierra) cuando, durante la matanza, notó que otro de los ángeles lloraba mientras apuñalaba a una víctima.

Lo siguió hasta el amanecer, y cuando su transformación se desvaneció, encontró a Vaggie en el suelo. Aún respiraba, así que la llevó a la mansión. Ahí cuidó de ella durante algunos días hasta que se recuperó. Se enamoraron sin remedio. Y dos años después abandonaron la mansión y se mudaron al antiguo edificio de su familia. Donde se desarrolló el proyecto del Hotel Feliz.

Cada año, ambas acudían contra su voluntad al exterminio. Vivían con ese peso sobre sus cabezas, y compartían ese enorme secreto. Charlie no podría decírselo a Alastor. Seguramente la abandonaría si lo supiera.

Charlie miró a Vaggie y la tomó de las manos. Tenían que hablar sobre el asunto de Alastor, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Se mordió los labios.

\- Perdón - La voz de Vaggie la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Perdón? – Charlie no entendía.

\- Por no haberme dado cuenta desde el principio. – Charlie no decía nada.

\- Tengo una idea aproximada de lo que ha estado pasando. La cual explica de alguna manera tu cambio de comportamiento. – Charlie extrañaba el dije de Alastor, tener algo que hacer con sus manos, la ayudaba a manejar el estrés. Vaggie se ruborizó

– Agradezco en parte la intervención, ya que nosotras estábamos pasando un mal rato en el asunto de la intimidad. Y estas últimas semanas todo ha ido perfecto. – Charlie la miró con tristeza, y tomó las manos de Vaggie.

-La que debería pedir perdón soy yo. Vaggie lo siento. – Su voz era tranquila. -Las cosas que han pasado con él, han sido espontáneas, no se explicarlo. Hay algo en el que me resulta inquietantemente familiar.

Vaggie le dio una palmada a Charlie en el hombro. Seguida de un abrazo cálido.

\- Como dijo tu madre, ahora que las cosas son justas, podrás tomar una decisión como una mujer adulta. – Charlie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Así que apúntame como prospecto, verás que voy a vencer a ese par de bastardos. - Charlie sonrió. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía inesperadamente cómoda con Vaggie siendo simplemente su amiga. Se acostaron tomadas de las manos.

_________________________________________

En la habitación de Alastor, todo estaba en orden, las cabezas de ciervo decoraban las paredes, ni una mota de polvo sobre ellas. El dormía boca arriba, respiraba despacio. Se acercaba la hora en que habitualmente despertaba. Abrió los ojos y gruñó mientras se desperezaba. Se detuvo, había algo que no estaba en orden. A su derecha, Charlie dormía apaciblemente con un pijama de playera y short. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Alastor tenía completo dominio sobre sus habilidades, por lo que estaba seguro de que Charlie se había teletransportado sola, sin saberlo, para estar cerca de él. En su pecho, sintió alivio. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se temía que Charlie no quisiera verlo más. Por haberla engañado para aceptar el vínculo con él. Se acercó a ella estrechándola contra su pecho. El sentimiento de alivio creció más. Su piel era suave y tibia.

Charlie despertó. Al abrir los ojos, de inmediato supo donde estaba. Notó que los brazos de Alastor la rodeaban, un sentimiento de alivio, también surgió en su pecho. ¿La había teletransportado para estar con ella? Sonrió. El día anterior, después de que su madre rompiera el collar, tuvo miedo. Miedo de que, al mirar a Alastor, no encontrara más que solo el Demonio de la Radio sin todo lo que hacía su relación tan especial.

Se preguntaba que pensaba Alastor, o como se sentía ahora que no podía percibirla todo el tiempo. Se rodó sobre la cama y se encontró con esos ojos carmesí que le encantaban.

Se miraron, ambos dudaban, esperaban una reacción del otro, aguantaron la respiración.

Y se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Charlie sonreía mientras intentaba tocar una de las orejas de Alastor.

\- Pues esta es mi habitación, torpe. La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Tomó la mano de Charlie para detenerla en su intento travieso.

-Pues tú me teletransportaste, claro está. -Charlie se liberó del agarre de Alastor y se incorporó para volverlo a intentar.

-Mi hermosa dama, ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de que tu y yo poseemos esa misma habilidad? -Charlie se quedó en silencio, y bajó su mano. Inclinó su cabeza sin comprender.

Alastor se incorporó y la derribó, haciendo que ella chillara, sus piernas se agitaban en el aire.

-Espera, espera... - Charlie lo miró con ojos brillantes. -Si eso es verdad, enséñame a usarlo.

-Lo haré... - Alastor hizo una pausa y la miró, seductor. - Por un precio.

Charlie se sonrojó, sentía sus manos adormecidas la mente nublada, como la primera vez que estuvo a solas con él, en esa misma habitación, en esa misma cama.

Se acercaron. Nuevamente, ambos dudaban. Charlie tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿Sientes que ya no me quieres desde lo que pasó anoche? - cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta, fuera cual fuera.

Alastor la abrazó muy fuerte, Y la derribó sobre la almohada. Besándola despacio. Charlie lloraba de felicidad. Respondió al beso, desabrochando los botones del pijama de Alastor.

Este se detuvo por un momento y separándose un poco, la miró a los ojos. Con una sonrisa burlona agregó.

\- ¿Esta segura de que quiere hacer esto, señorita Magne? – Charlie le respondió con una mueca similar

\- No es nada que no haya hecho antes, caballero. – Ambos rieron unos momentos.

Alastor acarició el mentón de Charlie. Era perfecta. Ella le sonrió y se sentó sobre sus caderas. De un solo movimiento, se quitó la playera, dejando a la vista, sus pechos blancos. Alastor los cubrió con sus manos, Charlie terminó de desabotonar su pijama y le ayudó a quitársela. Se abrazaron.

Alastor repartió unos besos cortos en el cuello de Charlie. Y después volvió a sus pechos, besándolos y tocándolos.

Charlie no podía quitarle los pantalones. De entrada, por que estaba sentada en su regazo, le estorbaban para lo que quería hacer.

-En ese deseo que estas pensando, princesa, es en el que te tienes que concentrar. – Charlie cerró los ojos, e intentó quitarlos de en medio, pero no pasó nada, Alastor seguía ocupado, poniendo su cara entre sus pechos e inhalando profundo. Charlie lo intentó de nuevo. Evocando la sensación que venia a ella cuando se enfadaba y su aspecto cambiaba. De pronto, sintió directamente la piel de Alastor con la suya.

\- Bravo – Alastor soltó sus pechos para aplaudir un par de veces. Charlie soltó una risita.

-Ahora es mi turno – Y el resto de la ropa de Charlie desapareció. La había acostado boca arriba, Alastor estaba sobre ella, y su cabello rojo caía a los lados de sus mejillas. Alastor recorrió el vientre de Charlie con una mano, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la sensación.

-Tienes la piel mas suave que existe. – Las manos de Alastor, bajaban por los muslos de Charlie, separándolos despacio.

-Oh Alastor, por favor, no me hagas esperar. – El Demonio de la Radio, la miró a los ojos, que tenían una expresión de súplica. La tocó entre las piernas un segundo, estaba lista.

Charlie lo tomó con su mano atrayéndolo. Alastor se ruborizó ante la Charlie desinhibida que estaba entre sus brazos. Le sonrió con malicia, y empujó poco a poco para unirse a su princesa.

Charlie abrió la boca y tensó un poco su cadera. No recordaba lo grande que era. Puso sus manos en la nuca de Alastor atrayéndolo hacia ella. El se movía despacio, sintiendo su interior.

La mente de Charlie empezó a nublarse, mientras Alastor se lo hacía más fuerte y más rápido. Se besaron disfrutando cada caricia.

Talvez no existiera entre ellos, una ley demoníaca que los mantuviera unidos como el vínculo, que constituía un contrato formal. Pero ambos lucharían por el amor del otro.

-Ah Charlie <3 –

\- ¡Alastor! <3 -

____________________________________________

\- ¡Otra vez! ¡¿En que están pensando?! Ustedes dos nos van a dar una sorpresita uno de estos días. - Angel Dust los regañaba mientras traía las pastillas para Charlie. Bostezando se acercó a ellos y los observó. Se miraban el uno al otro sin pestañear. El llevaba un pijama color rojo rayado y ella la camisa color vino de la otra vez, la cual le quedaba grande de las manos y corta de lo largo. Para Alastor, era como una bandera de triunfo.

Charlie se tomó las pastillas y brincó al cuello de Alastor. Angel frunció el ceño bostezando de nuevo.

-Salgan de aquí, por que voy a vomitar, o me los voy a dar a los dos. – Se rieron y apresuraron el paso hasta la puerta.

\- Vamos por mi ropa y bajemos a desayunar. Hoy es tu turno de cocinar. Solo no prepares esa cosa de la olla gigante. – Charlie estaba muy animada y se veía fantástica con su camisa puesta. Llamaron al elevador y entraron besándose y riendo. No se dieron cuenta de que habían presionado el botón hacia el Lobby, y, cuando la puerta se abrió con un "Ting" Salieron sin dejar de besarse, con las manos de Alastor sobre ella, encontrándose de frente con Harold. 

NOTAS:

Primero que nada.... AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Grito de perra loca)

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Mi teoría sobre los exterminios, con la poca información que conozco, es esa que escribí allá arriba. 

El nombre del capítulo es una rolísima de los Magic Numbers. Escúchenla.

Mañana seré arastrada a la expo-coleccionistas en la CDMX, asi que no podré estar aqui escribiendo para publicar. Mañana no creo subir nada. :( por eso les traje este capítulo.

Los quiero, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Besitos!!


	13. Father & Daughter

En el Lobby del hotel feliz, el silencio incómodo imperaba.

Harold observaba la escena sin entender. La princesa del infierno, a quien recordaba siempre callada, bien portada y bien vestida, se encontraba frente a él, vestida con una camisa de hombre, que dejaba ver sus piernas casi en su totalidad, el cabello despeinado y un rubor intenso en la cara. El Demonio de la Radio, la rodeaba con sus brazos, y sujetaba su trasero con ambas manos. Los dos acababan de separarse de un beso, por demás íntimo. Y ambos lo miraban. Charlie con sorpresa y vergüenza, y Alastor con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Harold nunca había visto el cuerpo de Charlie. Había visto algo de piel aquel día en el club, pero no como en esos momentos.

Se quedó pasmado mirándolo. Hasta que la voz metálica lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Estás perdido? – y colocó a Charlie detrás de él.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! He venido a hospedarme aquí. La familia real me ha invitado. – Y adoptó la misma postura retadora de Alastor. Charlie asomó la cabeza por un lado del cuerpo de Alastor. 

-Hola Harold, bienvenido al Hotel Feliz, en donde el cielo es el límite. - Y sonrió. Se veía incómoda, y no era para menos. Estaba semidesnuda en el recibidor del hotel, con su novio y su exnovio.

-Ambos la miraron un segundo – Era encantadora. Pero en seguida volvieron a echarse miradas asesinas.

Charlie tuvo que separarlos. Fue al otro lado de la barra de la recepción y le extendió la llave del tercer penthouse a Harold. Dormiría en la habitación contigua a la de Alastor.

Alastor pensó que era perfecto, ya que Harold podría escuchar por las noches, como hacía gemir de placer a Charlie. Pero no quiso arruinarle la sorpresa.

\- Hasta luego, idiota. Feliz estancia -Y tomando a Charlie de la cintura, desaparecieron con un "crack".

Harold se sentó en uno de los sillones circulares. Su corazón latía rápido. Charlie era muy diferente a como la recordaba. Verla con el Demonio de la Radio, en esa situación, lo tenía hirviendo.

Los reyes le habían ofrecido la mano de su hija. La idea no le interesaba mucho, hasta que la vio esa mañana. Lo sensual que podía ser, y la mirada que tenía sobre Alastor cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador.

_______________________________________

Alastor y Charlie aparecieron en la salita del penthouse de la princesa. Se vieron dos segundos y empezaron a reír.

No podían parar. Cuando uno se calmaba, el otro seguía riendo, y comenzaban de nuevo.

Vaggie se levantó y les arrojó una almohada, que dio de lleno en la cara de Alastor. Charlie seguía riendo, sin poder parar.

Vaggie se acercó a ella y la observó muy seria. El atuendo que traía lo explicaba todo. Aun así, se inclinó para decirle al oído.

-De que te estas riendo, loca. -Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, derribándola en el sillón. Charlie no podía más. Y ya se había caído al suelo. Alastor las miraba sentado en el sillón de enfrente.

Cuando Charlie pudo calmarse, le contó a Vaggie lo que había pasado en el lobby. En esta ocasión rieron los tres.

Para Vaggie aún era muy temprano para estar despierta, por lo que volvió a la cama y Charlie sugirió que cada quien se bañara y arreglara para bajar a desayunar.

Charlie entró al agua y se lavó el cabello, volvió a lavarse la entrepierna que nuevamente estaba llena del amor de Alastor. Salió y se secó perfectamente todo el cuerpo.

En el vestidor, eligió un vestido de los que Alastor había agregado a su guardarropa, estilo vintage.

Salió al pasillo, donde ya la esperaban para subir al elevador.

Charlie tomó el brazo de su demonio, haciendo un gesto de mujer elegante.

La puerta del segundo penthouse se abrió y Lucifer se abalanzó sobre su hija separándola de Alastor.

\- ¡Manzanita, buenos días! – Alastor hizo un gesto para aguantar la risa.

Charlie lo notó, su cara se llenó de rubor. A pesar de sus dos mil años, su padre aún la llamaba por el apodo de su niñez.

Subieron al elevador los tres.

-Buenos días papá. – Lucifer la tomaba de ambas manos - Alastor y yo estábamos por ir a desayunar y... -

\- Oh que buen plan querida. Desayuno de padre e hija, que emocionante. – Charlie miró a Alastor incómoda.

El elevador se abrió en el lobby. Salieron y Alastor se adelantó, Angel Dust revisaba la correspondencia del día anterior en la barra de la recepción. Buscaba algo. Alastor giró en dirección al salón, pero se detuvo y agregó.

-Hasta luego, suegro. –

Lucifer se detuvo. En dos segundos ya lo tenía contra la pared. Agarrado del cuello de la levita.

Charlie y Angel Dust, dieron un paso adelante, sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Aunque la hayas engañado para hacer el vínculo contigo, maldito. Yo crié a una dama. Si crees por un segundo, que mi manzanita va a permitir que le pongas una mano encima ...

-...de nuevo- La voz de Angel había interrumpido las cavilaciones del Rey.

Charlie y Alastor miraban a Angel con la boca abierta.

Lucifer soltó a Alastor y miró a Charlie, que estaba roja como la alfombra y evitaba hacer contacto visual.

\- ¿Manzanita? - Su voz era apenas un hilo.

Charlie sentía el corazón atorado en el cuello, miraba a Angel Dust con ganas de matarlo. El se alejaba por el pasillo enseñando la lengua, hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Manzanita, contéstame! – La sujetaba de los hombros y la sacudía despacio. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas de verdad.

\- Ahh... bueno.... nosotros.... – El rostro de Lucifer se descompuso, dejándose caer en la alfombra. Era demasiado dramático.

Pero duró poco, pues a los dos segundos, nuevamente tenía a Alastor contra la pared.

-Tu tendrás que responder por esto. Maldito sinvergüenza. ¡MI MANZANITA! ¡MI BEBE! – Alastor sonrió divertido y se apareció detrás de él. Tomó a Charlie de la cintura y con una enorme sonrisa agregó.

-Me haré responsable, casándome con ella. – Nuevamente padre e hija estaban en shock.

Después de un par de minutos, Lucifer lo asimiló y continuó la discusión.

-Casarse no es hacerse responsable, a menos que estén esperando bebés - Su voz se hizo más chillona- ¿Están esperando bebés?

Alastor sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, y su cara se había ensombrecido, su sonrisa estaba tensa. Charlie observó su reacción y frunció el ceño. Tomó a su padre del brazo, Echando a Alastor una mirada fría.

-No papá, no estamos esperando. Vamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre. -

\- ¿Mucha hambre? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Seguro estas comiendo por dos ¡- Lloriqueó.

Charlie lo llevó del brazo a la cocina. Mientras el seguía vociferando tonterías.

Aquella conversación había escalado demasiado rápido. Alastor estaba incómodo. Salió al jardín a despejarse un poco.

Mimzy y Rosie llegaron unos minutos después, se miraron la una a la otra. Alastor estaba sentado en una banca del jardín, absorto, mirando algún punto en el vacío.

Rosie se sentó a su lado, mientras Mimzy continuaba su camino hacia dentro del hotel.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Alastor.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que, esta noche se decidirán muchas cosas? -Alastor volvió en sí y la miró.

Ella sonrió, y, con un movimiento elegante, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada.

En la cocina, Angel Dust, y Charlie, hacían control de daños.

\- Papá, te juro que no estoy esperando, ya cálmate. – Vaggie iba entrando por la puerta. Y de inmediato entendió la situación.

-Los pecadores son estériles, si fue humano y llegó aquí, no podrá reproducirse con Charlie. – Los miró a todos, Charlie la miraba con un gesto de disculpa.

-Alastor es un caso especial. – Lucifer usaba de nuevo su voz agradable y suave. – Hace aproximadamente 80 años, dimos con él, por un asunto grave. El, nos salvó, de alguna manera. Pero estaba muy malherido. En ese entonces murió. Pero tu madre y yo lo hicimos volver a la vida, como demonio. Es decir, inició una existencia aquí, en el infierno. Como nacer. –

\- Eso es increíblemente torcido Charlie, si tus papás lo trajeron a la vida, es como si fueran hermanos. – Angel se preparaba una taza de café, mirándolos con sorna.

Lucifer se levantó en seguida.

\- ¡Pasará una eternidad antes de que alguien pueda decir que Alastor es parte de la familia! – Su cara se había puesto muy roja.

Vaggie y Charlie estaban intrigadas. Angel Dust los observaba sin interés.

-Es por eso que debes tener cuidado. – Su rostro hizo un puchero de nuevo y se colgó del brazo de Charlie -¡Eres un bebe!, no puedes ser mamá. – Charlie se zafó de su agarre.

-Papá, NO estoy embarazada. Y estoy haciendo todo esto con las precauciones necesarias. – Al fondo, Angel se ahogaba con su café 

\- Ya soy una mujer adulta. – Dicho esto, miró a su padre con ternura y lo abrazó.

-Confía en mi –

\- ¡NO!, yo se que pasa aquí, no te he cuidado como debería. ¿Dónde están Razzle y Dazzle? – Charlie recordó, que desde la última vez que las había visto, ya tenía un par de semanas. Talvez Alastor tenía algo que ver.

-Yo, yo supongo que deben estar por ahí. – Charlie sonrió nerviosa.

Lucifer se dirigió a Angel Dust, indicándole que abandonara el lugar. Resultaba un poco extraño, pero obedeció.

Afuera, Alastor se aproximaba caminando por el pasillo.

\- Yo no iría en esa dirección, están hablando de asuntos de estado. – Hizo un ademán con las manos, y siguió su camino. –

Alastor sonrió, le interesaba saber el tema de conversación dentro del lugar. Se aproximó a la puerta, y usando su sombra, se deslizó dentro, ocultándose en la obscuridad.

Alrededor de la mesa de acero inoxidable, el rey y la princesa del infierno, permanecían en silencio. Le sorprendió que Vaggie estuviera ahí también.

\- Charlotte, necesito saber que planeas hacer esta noche. – Alastor perdió el interés de inmediato. Charlie le había explicado, que los pecadores se pararían sobre en el portal, y si estaban listos, pasarían a transformarse en energía y todo lo demás.

Charlie y Vaggie se miraron y hubo una pausa un poco larga. Lucifer la interrumpió, su voz era grave en esta ocasión.

\- Espero que no piensen exhibir su apariencia cuando... - Charlie y Vaggie lo acallaron.

\- Papá, no podemos saber quien está escuchando. – Si te tranquiliza, no, no lo mostraremos. Pero quisiera que fuera una sorpresa. – Lucifer no estaba muy convencido, sin embargo, saber que su hija no se exhibiría como ángel exterminador, era tranquilizador.

Alastor, al contrario, estaba doblemente intrigado. Charlie no había mencionado a su padre sobre el portal que se encontraba en uno de los pisos superiores. Y esa extraña conversación interrumpida. Le quedaba claro que Charlie y Vaggie, efectivamente, tenían un secreto.

Charlie y Vaggie se pusieron de pie. Y salieron de la habitación. Alastor esperaba que saliera Lucifer detrás de ellas, pero la puerta se cerró.

-Sal de ahí, Alastor – Sintió una punzada en la nuca. Había sido muy ingenuo al creer que el rey de los infiernos pasaría inadvertida su presencia.

-Su majestad. – Alastor se materializó haciendo una reverencia, en su cara permanecía la misma sonrisa amplia e histriónica de siempre.

\- Entenderás, que Charlotte, como heredera, tiene un importante papel en los eventos por venir. – Alastor levantó una ceja. Lucifer llevó la taza de café a sus labios e hizo una breve pausa.

\- Hemos sido amigos desde hace 80 años. Cuando protegiste a Charlotte con tu vida de ese demonio. Aunque su encuentro haya sido una desafortunada coincidencia, te estoy agradecido, es por eso que te recompensamos, y al morir como pecador, renaciste como demonio. Pero eso tu ya lo sabías. -Alastor permaneció callado.

El poder dado al Demonio de la Radio, por la familia real, era el origen de su afamada reputación. Antes de ese encuentro, había pasado diez años sobreviviendo como un simple pecador sin poder.

-Hay algo en Charlotte que ... -Lucifer se detuvo. Alastor entornó los ojos, con curiosidad.

-Ella tiene un problema, que no le permitirá estar al lado de nadie, ni formar una familia. A menos que se resuelva. – Tomó otro sorbo de café.

\- Lucy, con el poder que tenemos juntos, ella y yo podremos resolverlo – Alastor seguía sonriendo. Lucifer se puso de pie y se acercó a él. A pesar de ser más bajo en estatura, imponía. Alastor dio un paso atrás.

-Alastor, este problema hemos tratado de resolverlo por todos los medios. Sin lograrlo. Es algo grave, ella tendría que decírtelo. Si cree que mereces saberlo. – La sonrisa de Alastor perdió intensidad.

Lucifer se acercó a la puerta.

-Alastor. – Su voz era suave y agradable nuevamente. – Se que Charlotte se parece mucho a esa chica, la del mundo humano. La que murió... - La sonrisa de Alastor desapareció por completo. Lucifer, como rey del infierno, conocía todos los detalles de la vida de los pecadores que llegaban a su reino.

\- El alma de esa chica no está aquí. No la proyectes en Charlotte.

Salió de la habitación. Alastor permaneció en su sitio. Su sonrisa se había borrado. Miró sus manos demoníacas, y permaneció en silencio.

NOTAS:

Esta semana Mamá Vivzie confirmó lo de la relación entre Harold y Charlie. UY!

Les quiero subir tres capítulos hoy, para compensar lo de ayer.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Son los mejores!!

Dejen comentarios y riámonos juntos!! :D


	14. Love Me Like You

Del otro lado del hotel, Lilith se unía a la comitiva caótica para el arreglo de las mesas y la decoración del salón. Llevaba un vestido purpura con mangas cortas, muy casual.

\- ¡Te dije que debíamos haber hecho esto antes! Estamos a seis horas de que llegue la prensa a instalarse. – Vaggie era mandona y severa de nuevo.

Niffty era de gran ayuda en aquellos momentos, había dado una última sacudida a todas las superficies y ponía los manteles y las flores infernales en el centro de las mesas.

Angel Dust intentaba acomodar cubiertos alrededor de los platos, pero desconocía del tema.

\- Soy una zorra, Charlie, estas cosas son de damas, si me pides que haga algo, que sea algo que pueda hacer con mi trasero. – Sonrió y se alejó riendo mientras ayudaba a Niffty a colocar los platos.

Charlie miraba a su madre, que a leguas se notaba que no aprobaba las amistades de su hija. Para su sorpresa, con un movimiento de su mano, la vajilla quedó puesta sobre las mesas. Todos aplaudieron.

El salón estaba listo. Charlie corrió a tomar las manos de Vaggie, y dieron vueltas en la pista de baile. Lucifer entraba al salón, y miró a las dos chicas. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, era refrescante verlas sonreír a pesar de todo.

Charlie se detuvo de pronto y nuevamente puso cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Alastor! No se si ya está preparando la cena. – Se aproximó a la puerta, pero su padre se paró en el camino.

Charlie no lo iba a permitir, no en ese momento. Así que cerró los ojos, en esta ocasión fue más fácil, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, ante la cara de sorpresa de su padre, y reapareció detrás de él.

Siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina.

El lugar se veía mucho mas grande, y los esbirros de Alastor preparaban todo tipo de platillos. Charlie buscó con la mirada a Alastor, sin encontrarlo. Extrañaba el vínculo. Antes podía llamarlo con solo pensar en él.

Salió nuevamente al pasillo, y caminó por él hasta llegar al lobby. Y fue entonces cuando los vio.

Alastor abrazaba a Rosie en una de las bancas del jardín. Ella estaba de pie entre sus piernas, mientras el la abrazaba de las caderas, Rosie le acariciaba la cabeza. No había manera de saber cual era la situación, pero no lucía muy bien.

\- Vaya. Dos de los grandes lores del infierno, se ve que se llevan bien. – Charlie podía reconocer la voz de Harold donde fuera. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero había muchos sentimientos en su cabeza. En seguida las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

Harold se acercó con cautela, y puso su mano en su hombro. Charlie luchaba por no llorar en frente de él. En el pasado, era casi lo único que hacía cuando estaban juntos. Llorar.

-Charlotte, creo que, la postura de la futura reina, no debería ser la que estás tomando. Debes fortalecerte con estas experiencias, y saber en quien confiar. Después de todo, una acción vale mas que las palabras. – Charlie se detuvo. Las palabras que salían de su boca eran similares a las que Vaggie usaba cuando quería llegar a un punto y hacer que se calmara.

Respiró profundo. Miró a Harold, los años y el dolor, lo habían cambiado para bien. Se veía mas centrado y amable, no como ese chico con el que había salido años atrás.

-Gracias Harold. Llámame Charlie, por favor. -Harold sonrió. Iba a agregar algo cuando Vaggie y Angel los interrumpieron.

\- Charlie. ¡No tenemos un vestido para esta noche! – Vaggie miraba a Harold con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vamos al distrito comercial, ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo! – Niffty daba saltitos a su alrededor.

-Claro, solo hay que pedir la limo. – Charlie se animó. Ir de compras sería catártico.

Salieron a esperar el auto. Se quedaron helados. Alastor y Rosie seguían en la misma situación. Todos miraron a Charlie.

\- Oh vamos chicos, soy una mujer razonable. Un hombre que no te respeta, no vale la pena. – Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara al otro lado del jardín.

Alastor soltó a Rosie y se puso de pie. Su aspecto era horrible, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Observó como la limusina se acercaba. Un auto deportivo descapotable color verde se estacionó primero, con Harold al volante. Sonrió, abriéndole la puerta a Charlie.

Charlie echó una mirada a donde estaba Alastor, y de inmediato notó las lagrimas en su rostro. Se congeló. Su corazón se detuvo. Dio un paso y se teletransportó sin querer. Ahora estaban frente a frente. El rostro de Alastor seguía descompuesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Al? – Charlie miró a Rosie con rabia. Ella sonrió.

\- No te equivoques princesa, Alastor es más complicado de lo que crees.

\- ¿Y tu crees conocerlo bien? – Charlie empezaba a enfadarse de verdad. Rosie se recargó en la banca y sonrió más ampliamente.

\- Pues yo se porque está en este estado. – Alastor había tomado sus manos, pero Charlie se resistió.

El demonio de la radio se acercó. Y la abrazó. Charlie intentó zafarse sin lograrlo.

\- Suéltame Alastor. – No obtuvo respuesta.

-Suéltame por favor – La estaba lastimando.

Nuevamente, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas.

Todos se habían acercado, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

-Suéltala ya, maldito monstruo – Harold los separó, tomando a Charlie de los hombros y acercándola hacia él. Charlie lloraba cubriéndose la cara.

Alastor volvió en sí. Pero la comitiva ya se había alejado, y Charlie iba a bordo del auto descapotable, detrás la limusina los seguía con el resto.

-Pues, parece que lo arruinaste Alastor – Rosie se sentó en la banca.

\- Te agradezco el apoyo moral, amiga mía – Hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "amiga"

\- Pero debo ir detrás de mi futura esposa. – Y se desapareció. Dejando a Rosie con una expresión de amargura en el rostro.

El viento en la cara de Charlie, secó sus lágrimas y despejó su mente.

Harold conducía rápido, pero con cuidado. Notó que el quería tomar su mano, pero no estaba de humor para algo así.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la cara de Alastor, nunca habría pensado que el podría llorar. Necesitaba saber porque, apretó sus puños.

Llegaron al distrito comercial y entraron en una tienda grande. De inmediato se separaron en busca del vestido ideal. Harold se quedó sentado en un sillón frente a los probadores. Sacó su celular y revisó las noticias del día. El canal 666News anunciaba el evento de esa noche. La mayoría de los comentarios señalaban que sería un fracaso.

Charlie merodeaba la zona de vestidos rojos, pero no estaba poniendo atención. Miraba al suelo mientras pasaba su mano por las telas de los vestidos. Encontró uno con tela suave y sedosa. Lo tomó. Era bastante sencillo, pero la tela le gustaba. Lo llevó al probador, Harold la miraba desde el sillón en frente.

Entró y colgó el vestido en un gancho al lado.

Miró su reflejo. Era linda, delgada, su cabello tenía su atractivo propio. El vestido que usaba era pasado de moda, pero hacía juego con lo que Alastor normalmente vestía. Frunció el ceño. Si Alastor no sabía valorarla, entonces no tenía que esforzarse tanto por el. Cerró los ojos y se talló la cara con fuerza para quitar el resto de las lagrimas que tenía. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, pero en esta ocasión, no estaba sola.

Del otro lado de la tienda, Niffty y Vaggie buscaban en la zona de los vestidos negros. También ellas estaban desconcertadas. Se miraron un segundo. Y sonrieron. Vaggie dudó un momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que Alastor y tu terminaron relacionados? -Niffty tocaba la tela de un vestido lila claro.

\- El salvó mi vida, en pocas palabras – Su único ojo brilló con emoción. Vaggie la observó con atención. Y decidió no preguntar más.

Harold esperaba a que Charlie saliera con ese vestido simplón para que el pudiera verla. Pero en el interior del probador, que era un cuarto de 2.5x2.5 metros, Alastor y Charlie se miraban frente a frente.

-Antes de que digas nada, Rosie es una vieja amiga. Amiga a la que puedo hacer a un lado si te incomoda su presencia. Amiga por la que nunca cambiaría a la hermosa mujer que está frente a mí y que espero que se convierta en mi esposa a la brevedad. – Se sentó en el banquito dentro del vestidor. La expresión de Charlie se relajó y se sentó en el suelo, recargando sus brazos y su cabeza en el regazo de Alastor, lo miraba de soslayo sonrojada por sus ultimas palabras. Su esposa.

-Me parece bien. Pero no hace falta que la alejes, solo no seas efusivo. Pase un mal rato viendo como la abrazabas. – Charlie hablaba despacio mientras quitaba una mota de pelusa del pantalón del demonio.

\- Si no quieres decirme la razón por la que llorabas, esta bien. A veces hay cosas que solo los amigos deben saber. – Charlie se veía incómoda, obviamente pensaba en el secreto que compartía con Vaggie.

-Muy bien, mi bella dama demonio, deja que te compense por ese mal rato que has pasado. – Charlie lo miró, nuevamente sus ojos estaban encendidos y sus intenciones eran claras. Charlie le sonrió de vuelta, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos con los iris amarillos.

Alastor la contempló mientras ella se ponía de rodillas frente a él, sin entender. A su alrededor aparecieron unas delicadas manos blancas, parecidas a los tentáculos que el controlaba. Esas manos lo sujetaron con fuerza de los hombros, manos, y tobillos. Mientras Charlie estiraba sus manos tomando el botón de sus pantalones.

Afuera, Harold miraba el reloj de su celular. Se aburría. Angel, Vaggie y Niffty, llegaron al vestidor y ocuparon cada una un cubículo. Las tres notaron que Harold tenía cara de llevar mucho tiempo esperando, pero hicieron caso omiso y entraron a los cubículos.

Alastor sonreía nervioso, mientras Charlie lo tomaba con ambas manos, estaba muy sonrojada y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Se veía preciosa con ese aspecto demoníaco. Acercó la punta a su boca y lo lamió despacio. Mirando a su demonio sonrojado, que abría la boca y gemía muy bajo. Lo introdujo en su boca, Alastor cerró los ojos, la boca de su princesa era cálida, y movía su lengua alrededor de él. Quería que lo hiciera más rápido, pero una de las manos que lo tenían sujetado, le había cubierto la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

Charlie, con su vestido a la moda antigua, discreto y elegante, se veía increíblemente sucia mientras lo metía hasta el fondo de su garganta. Alastor estaba muy sonrojado, sus piernas temblaban. Charlie desabotonó un poco su vestido dejando ver sus hombros y su cuello. Las manos de Alastor quedaron libres, y el las puso en seguida en la cabeza de su princesa, para poder controlar un poco el movimiento, ya que estaba próximo a terminar.

Charlie sintió su boca llenarse del líquido tibio que habitualmente terminaba entre sus piernas. Alastor, con la boca aún cubierta, la observó mientras tragaba todo. Y lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia, como la suya. Por primera vez supo como lo veían los demás. La observó mientras se sacaba la ropa interior y se levantaba el vestido para sentarse sobre su regazo. En el fondo, se escuchaba la música de la tienda, que había subido de volumen gracias al poder de Charlie, así podría gemir sin restricciones. La canción era sensual, Feel it Still de Portugal the Man.

Alastor estaba listo para Charlie. Ella puso sus manos en las rodillas del demonio y levantó su cadera. El demonio hizo un gesto de alivio cuando se sintió dentro de ella. Charlie estaba muy excitada, Alastor le masajeaba las piernas por debajo de la falda, mientras ella subía y bajaba sus caderas. Ambos tenían los rostros perdidos de placer. Charlie soltó a Alastor de la sujeción en la que lo tenía, este se puso de pie de inmediato y la recargó en la puerta del vestidor, Charlie podía verse reflejada en el espejo, con las piernas abiertas y a Alastor en medio de ellas.

Charlie estaba por terminar. Alastor lo sintió, así que la paró de frente al espejo, y la tomó por detrás, con fuerza. Ambos pudieron ver la cara del otro al llegar al orgasmo.

Afuera, todas modelaban sus vestidos. Harold las veía sin interés. Angel se percató de que Charlie no había salido del vestidor.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró. Se quedó pasmado. Dos segundos después volvió a abrirla y tomó el vestido rojo que Charlie se iba a probar. Cerró la puerta y sonrió a todos.

-No le ha gustado como le queda. En seguida sale. – Todos asintieron y volvieron a los vestidores.

Ambos estaban acostumbrándose a que Angel se supiera toda su historia, así que solo se rieron por lo bajo. Después de acomodarse la ropa, Alastor comentó, que los vestidos para ella y Vaggie, ya estaban listos, en el hotel, pues él los había comprado semanas atrás. Charlie se lo agradeció y se dieron un beso de despedida.

-Al, tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Dónde están Razzle y Dazzle? – Alastor contuvo una risita.

\- Tuve que retenerlas para que pudiera tener tiempo a solas contigo. Pero están bien.- Cerró sus ojos y sus orejas se levantaron apuntando hacia arriba. Su cabeza hizo un ruido seco y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Listo, querida, están durmiendo en tu habitación. -Charlie no podía enfadarse con él

De regreso al hotel, en el auto de Harold, Charlie iba callada disfrutando de la vista. La noche caía sobre la ciudad Pentagrama, y su momento de demostrarle al mundo quien era, se acercaba.

NOTAS: Estoy muy emocionada de escribir la parte siguiente. 

La historia de Niffty espero contarla en la siguiente parte, por que es muy divertida. 

Les agradezco mucho todos los comentarios, Son los mejores mejores del mundo!!

Gracias por leer esta historia retorcida.


	15. Farewell

Vaggie colocaba pasadores a toda velocidad en el cabello de Charlie, se les había hecho tarde, pero aún se reían de lo que había pasado.

Al regresar al hotel, las chicas obligaron a Harold a cargar sus compras, el aceptó sin chistar. Pero al entrar tropezó con Razzle y Dazzle, que corrían a recibir a Charlie. Ella las recibió con un abrazo. Todo era lindo, se habían acercado todos a recibirlos, además de que el equipo de la prensa acababa de llegar y necesitaba instalar cámaras y luces extra.

En medio de todo esto, Harold yacía en el piso entre muchas compras, en su cabeza había quedado un vestido largo con varias entradas para brazos. Se lo extendió a Angel, que lo recibió con una sonrisa seductora.

-Angel, ¿Vas a usar un vestido?, Alastor arregló lo de los fracs a juego para ustedes. – Charlie inquirió. Harold desde el piso, emitió un pequeño grito.

\- ¿Eres hombre? – Su voz era demasiado aguda. Angel se inclinó hasta quedar frente a su cara.

\- Por ti, sexy, puedo ser lo que quieras. – Harold se incorporó rápido y había retrocedido. Angel lo seguía a paso y lento y sensual. Lucifer estaba horrorizado y Lilith se cubría la cara para ocultar su sonrisa. En el fondo, Harold no le agradaba.

Harold topó con pared, y Angel lo acorraló, poniendo cuatro de sus brazos a los lados. Lo había besado por espacio de 5 segundos. Y cuando se separó de él, además de la carcajada general, a la que se habían unido incluso Mimzy y Rosie, él había caído graciosamente hasta el piso, resbalando por la pared.

Lo dejaron ahí. Ojalá Alastor lo hubiera visto. Pero por alguna razón, no estaba en el hotel en ese momento.

Vaggie terminó el peinado de Charlie, llevaba todo el cabello recogido en un moño elegante. Con una peineta que lucía una gran letra M, de Magne.

Llevaban puestos los vestidos que Alastor les había comprado. Se trataba de las cajas que Rosie había traído la primera vez que había ido al hotel.

La mujer podía ser difícil de tratar, pero hacía su trabajo perfectamente. Ambos vestidos tenían los mismos componentes en diferentes detalles. Ambos eran de corte princesa, sin mangas, con un moño camuflado en la parte de atrás, y guantes largos a juego. El de Charlie era Negro con rojo y el de Vaggie Lila con blanco. Se tomaron de la mano, se veían preciosas sonrieron como niñas y dieron unos brinquitos de emoción.

Alguien toco la puerta y Vaggie fue a abrir.

Alastor estaba ahí y tenía la cara de una persona asustada, y nerviosa. Vaggie dio un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar, pero el se quedó donde estaba. Vaggie creyó que todo eso era muy extraño, así que entró por Charlie, y la llevó de los hombros al pasillo, entrando al penthouse y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Charlie estaba perpleja ante su comportamiento. Pero al mirar a Alastor, se dio cuenta de que era como una enfermedad que todos sufrían.

Alastor sonrió, como siempre, como a Charlie le encantaba.

La princesa se veía muy elegante y hermosa. Le ofreció su brazo y ella quiso caminar hacia el elevador, pero Alastor la sujetó fuerte y la teletransportó al jardín. Las luces estaban encendidas, y al fondo, se veía a los invitados que iban llegando poco a poco.

Charlie se quitó los guantes, para poder tocar la cara de Alastor y besarlo con suavidad. Este seguía luciendo un poco extraño.

\- ¿Te das cuenta, de que esta noche se decidirán muchas cosas? – Alastor ya había escuchado esa frase dos veces en ese día. Tomó a Charlie de la cintura y miraron el hotel. Desde donde estaban, se veía imponente, bien iluminado, curiosamente, Alastor le había dado un aspecto de los años 20's, lo miró y el levantó los hombros.

\- Charlie... - La voz de Alastor era de pronto muy formal, y la estática se había esfumado.

-Dime Al – Charlie seguía mirando la fachada del hotel.

Silencio. 

Al no obtener respuesta, miró en dirección a donde estaba Alastor unos segundos antes. Nada.

-Charlie... - Alastor estaba del otro lado del estanque, y sonreía, sus ojos brillaban.

Charlie dio un paso al frente, cerró los ojos y desapareció. Reapareciendo al lado de Alastor. Se recargó en el barandal que los separaba del estanque.

-Charlie, antes de que algo pase esta noche, quiero que sepas que, cuentas conmigo. Aunque todo vaya mal en este mundo, yo estoy a tu servicio, estoy para ti, estoy aquí por ti. – Charlie miraba el estanque sintiendo de pronto muchos nervios. Los había estado evitando para no pasar un mal día. Volteó a la entrada y en ese momento, Tom y Katie bajaban de un auto de la televisora.

Alastor los había visto también. Tomó la mano de Charlie y la besó. Poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo.

Charlie sintió como los nervios aumentaban, pero no por las expectativas de la noche, sino por el anillo que Alastor sujetaba entre sus manos.

-Charlie Magne, después haberte conocido, no existe manera de que deje de ser completamente tuyo. Quisiera que tu también fueras completamente mía... ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? –

Charlie sentía su pulso en la garganta. En su pecho se empezaba a juntar calor, pasaron un par de segundos. Alastor comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, cuando Charlie se agachó a su lado.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. 

Charlie separó sus labios y le susurró.

\- Desde que te conozco, soy completamente tuya. – Un enorme alivio ocupó el pecho del demonio, que levantó a Charlie en un abrazo. Ambos rieron. Pero hicieron una pausa, para colocar el anillo en el pequeño dedo de Charlie. Se besaron tomados de las manos. Y se abrazaron por un espacio de 10 minutos.

Alastor respiraba el aroma de su cuello, mientras sentía su delgada cintura entre sus brazos.

Charlie lo miró, estaba nerviosa por volver al hotel. Se volvió a poner sus guantes.

El Demonio de la Radio la sujetó de la mano, infundiéndole confianza, y juntos se acercaron a la puerta.

Dentro del gran salón, todo era fantástico. La iluminación, la música de la orquesta, tocaba en este momento la Danza Húngara número 5 de Brahms. La comida era fantástica, había fuentes de mariscos en todas las mesas.

Lucifer y Lilith estaban por subir al podio. Le hicieron señas a Charlie para que se acercaran. Charlie miró a Alastor y este la llevó con sus padres, manteniéndose cerca.

Las luces bajaron un poco y se hizo silencio. Lucifer tomó la palabra, a su lado Charlie sonreía con las manos de su madre sobre los hombros. Estaba muy contenta de que estuvieran con ella, apoyándola.

-Buenas noches - Todos miraban al rey del infierno, que hablaba en una voz muy agradable y varonil. Lilith adoraba esa voz, es la que usaba cuando quería hacerse el interesante.

-Sean bienvenidos a este lugar. Un lugar de descanso, inspirado en la tranquilidad y el deseo de mejorar. Un lugar que solía ser nuestro hogar, y que ahora cedemos a nuestra hija, que abrirá sus puertas para ustedes.

Todos aplaudieron. Los actuales habitantes del hotel se miraron los unos a otros, pues esa voz no correspondía a la del hombrecillo chillón con el que habían convivido todo el día.

Charlie tomó el micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos, sean bienvenidos a este evento. Al ser presentado por su majestad, seguiremos el protocolo de la familia real. Por lo tanto, se servirá primero la cena, dando paso al baile y finalmente será mi turno de hablar de este proyecto. - Sonrió confiada. 

Alastor no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba hecha para hablar en público. Sería una hermosa y fantástica reina.

Bajaron del podio y la música reanudó.

Charlie y Vaggie salieron del salón y entraron en el pequeño comedor, donde los pecadores rehabilitados hacían un pequeño circulo en el suelo, y respiraban hondo.

Se sentaron con ellos, para darles las ultimas recomendaciones al salir. Durante las ultimas dos semanas, se les había llevado a la habitación del portal y se les había enseñado donde tendrían que colocarse.

La manera en que Charlie los animaba era la ideal. Todos sonreían y esperaban el momento de salir y por fin hallar la paz.

Charlie y Vaggie salieron.

\- Esto funcionará- Se tomaron de las manos y las entrelazaron. Vaggie se dio la vuelta y le quitó el guante de un jalón. La piedra roja brilló en su delicada mano. -Vaggie la miró con la boca abierta, Charlie sonrió apenada.

\- ¡Ohh dios mío! – Una chica con aspecto canino y un vestido de pasarela, se hallaba a unos pasos y lo había visto todo. Charlie y Vaggie la miraron y corrieron hacia ella, abrazándola.

\- ¡Crimini! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creímos que estabas de gira por el quinto círculo. – Charlie y Vaggie estaban muy emocionadas de verla. Aquella chica era amiga suya desde hacía tres años. Todos la conocían en el infierno, por ser una cantante de pop, que montaba unos espectáculos fantásticos.

-Oh no Lotte – Así llamaba a Charlie de cariño. – Mejor cuéntanos ¿Quién es el hijo de perra afortunado al que le aceptaste esta propuesta? Por favor no me digas que a ese cretino de Von Eldritch, porque me opongo terriblemente. – Charlie y Vaggie se rieron y la abrazaron fuerte.

En espacio de una hora, mientras los invitados cenaban, Charlie y Vaggie la pusieron al tanto de los acontecimientos.

\- ¿Entonces vas a dar una muestra de como vas a redimirlos?, ¿Alguna vez lo has logrado? - Crimini no quería que su amiga se exhibiera nuevamente por televisión, y más aún, ahora que todas las miradas del infierno estaban puestas en ese evento.

\- He trabajado con estos chicos por espacio de un mes. Están listos. -El optimismo de Charlie era admirable, pero no había logrado mantenerla a salvo del ridículo.

Entraron para el baile. El cual se llevó a cabo conforme al protocolo. Primero los reyes, después la princesa, que tenía que bailar con los miembros de la nobleza, de los cuales solo se encontraba Harold. Después Alastor se acercó. Hubo muchos cuchicheos entre el público. Katie Killjoy hacía la cobertura en vivo del evento, haciendo toda suerte de comentarios desagradables. Charlie estaba tan feliz en los brazos de su demonio de ojos rojos, que hacía caso omiso.

Deseaba que el evento terminara para poder ir en privado a que le arrancara el vestido. Alastor adivinó sus pensamientos y la abrazó mas cerca. El público continuó el cotilleo con mas intensidad. Katie Killjoy en ese momento tomaba la palabra.

\- Mientras esta velada se desarrolla, podemos ver la razón por la que el Demonio de la Radio se unió a este proyecto. No cabe duda que la princesa haría de todo para conseguir patrocinadores. – Charlie quería ir y romperle el cuello, pero Alastor se lo impidió.

-Después de la demostración, yo mismo anunciaré nuestro compromiso. – Charlie se sintió feliz de nuevo y siguió a Alastor en el baile.

La música terminó y todos se retiraron a sus asientos.

El corazón de Charlie latía demasiado rápido. Era tiempo.

El salón estaba a media luz, cuando la princesa del infierno tomó su lugar en el centro. Vaggie y Crimini esperaban que todo fuera bien. Alastor estaba cerca, por si había que intervenir o ayudarle.

-Desde hace 20 años – La voz de Charlie era fuerte y segura. – Hemos sido masacrados cada año. Mi familia, ha consentido que esta actividad se realice, sin embargo, es tiempo de que las nuevas generaciones tomen fuerza y cambien el sentido de las cosas. – Tomó un suspiro y levantó sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se hizo un silencio.

Unos 6 metros arriba de Charlie, una pequeña luz se materializó. Lucifer dio un paso al frente. ¿De donde había sacado aquello? Lilith lo detuvo, pero él la encaró.

-Cariño, no podemos permitirlo, si se trata de un portal, esto podría ir mal, y Charlie estaría bajo amenaza constante. –

-Si intervenimos ahora, tu hija jamás podrá enfrentar los desafíos que le esperan a futuro, si debe triunfar, lo hará, si va a fracasar, tendrá que vivir con ello. -Lilith siguió mirando al frente sin soltarlo. Lucifer tragó saliva y esperó.

-Observa, no es lo que crees. – Permanecieron callados.

Charlie tenía el objeto flotando entre sus manos. Lo dejó caer al piso y colocó su pie sobre él. El círculo de luz se extendió a su alrededor, Lucifer en seguida cayó en cuenta y tomó la mano de su esposa.

-Este es un artefacto, que únicamente puede ser creado y utilizado, por miembros de la familia real. Este en específico, no tiene mas que una función. – Su cuerpo había empezado a flotar sobre el suelo, apenas unos centímetros.

\- En el cielo, cuando un alma ha descansado lo suficiente, se le coloca en una plataforma de este tipo, en la que su alma se convierte en energía y vuelve a la tierra, a formar parte de todos los seres vivos. Si tiene suerte, puede permanecer íntegra y reencarnar. Yo pongo a su servicio esta herramienta, a través de la cual podrán descansar de este castigo. – A una señal, los pecadores entraron al salón, iban ataviados con ropa blanca de algodón. Se veían nerviosos. Charlie estaba suspendida en el centro del círculo luminoso. Los pecadores escucharon su voz dentro de su cabeza. Frente a ellos, cinco círculos de luz, se formaron en su interior.

-Entra al círculo – La voz de Charlie era clara. Los pecadores entraron a los círculos y se pusieron de rodillas.

-Charlie cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, estiró sus brazos y comenzó el proceso. El circulo comenzó a emitir una brisa suave, que hizo que los presentes dieran otro paso atrás. Alastor se acercó al borde del círculo. Listo para atraparla cuando todo terminara.

Pero no pasaba nada.

Charlie abrió los ojos. Los círculos se apagaban, quedaban tres. Los pecadores de los círculos apagados se pusieron de pie, tenían miedo.

-No se muevan del círculo, puedo volver a conectarlos. – Charlie movió sus brazos hacia arriba y la luz aumentó, así como el viento alrededor. Alastor comenzó a gritarle desde afuera.

\- ¡SUELTALOS CHARLIE! – Ella no podía escucharlo. En su cara se comenzaba a dibujar un gesto de cansancio.

Lucifer se acercó corriendo.

\- Alastor, tienes que sacarla de ahí. Morirá si usa toda su energía, apenas tiene un mes del exterminio. – Alastor no sabía de qué hablaba, pero dio un paso al frente y entró en el portal. Un circulo se quiso formar a su alrededor, pero se apagó.

-¡CHARLIE, PARA AHORA! – El rostro de Charlie lucía extremadamente cansado, pero hizo un nuevo esfuerzo, otro de los círculos se apagó. Charlie estaba asustada, la energía de su cuerpo no lograba llegar a los círculos, sentía como era detenida, sin poder pasar hacia ellos.

\- ¡CHARLIE DEJALO YA! ¡ESTE PLAN NO FUNCIONARÁ! – Alastor se acercó más. Estaba teniendo dificultades para avanzar pues el viento y la energía que Charlie dejaba salir de su cuerpo a raudales, lo empujaban hacia atrás. 

-Alastor, esto tiene que funcionar. – La voz de Charlie sonaba en su cabeza.

Afuera Katie Killjoy comenzó a narrar el acontecimiento.

-Mientras la princesa hace su segundo ridículo por televisión, permítanme felicitar a los ganadores de esta noche, quienes votaron en nuestra encuesta por el fracaso de este proyecto. –

Charlie lo intentó una vez más. Alastor estaba a un metro de ella.

\- ¡CHARLIE, POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE! – La voz de Alastor sonaba como una súplica. Charlie lo miró por un segundo, pero una oleada de dolor hizo que su rostro se contrajera.

\- ¡CHARLIE! – Estaba a su lado y sostuvo su mano. Se miraron con tristeza, no había vuelta atrás.

-Supongo que, aunque no podamos casarnos, esto fue amor de verdad. -La voz de Charlie se hacía más débil con cada palabra. Alastor no podía hacer nada mas que ver como su princesa caía en manos de la muerte.

Afuera, Lucifer abrazaba a Lilith, ellos no podían parar el proceso.

Charlie lo sintió entonces. Su energía fluía a través de uno de los círculos. Abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo. Pero no se sintió aliviada.

Era Vaggie

Hincada dentro del circulo, Vaggie sentía como su cuerpo se hacía ligero y brillante. La sensación de quietud y paz, subía por su espalda. La voz de Charlie retumbó en su cabeza.

-Vaggie ¿Qué haces? Sal de aquí. – Charlie lloraba, mientras su energía seguía agotándose.

-Charlie, debemos avanzar, tu y yo. - Vaggie se acercó a ella y retiró sus guantes. Tocando el anillo que Alastor le había dado. -Debes luchar por este sueño, así como yo estoy luchando por el nuestro. – Frente a ella, Charlie se acercaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

\- Lamento tener que pedirte que hagamos esto, pero de lo contrario no vas a sobrevivir. – Charlie miró a Alastor, quien no entendía de lo que hablaban.

Se tomaron juntas de las manos y una luz cegadora inundó la habitación. Lucifer lo supo en seguida, y cubrió el portal y sus ocupantes con un manto de obscuridad.

Dentro del portal, Alastor abría sus ojos con dificultad. Y lo que vio lo hizo dar unos pasos atrás con autentico terror.

Frente a él, elegante y terrible, se alzaba un ángel exterminador.

Alastor cayo de espaldas e intentó buscar a Charlie, pero no estaba ahí. El ángel no lo miraba a él, sino a otro ángel que yacía hincado en el suelo, y que se desvanecía poco a poco.

Alastor estaba realmente aterrado, no podía moverse. Un brillo rojo llamó su atención, era el anillo que le había dado a Charlie, el ángel lo tenía en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda. Lo comprendió todo.

La luz se atenuó y con ella paró el viento, y la energía dejó de girar por la habitación. La obscuridad se desvaneció y todos pudieron ver que pasaba dentro del portal.

Charlie y Vaggie se tomaban de las manos, mientras el circulo de luz en el que estaba esta última, se elevaba del piso, desvaneciendo su cuerpo.

-Esto no se siente mal, es muy cálido y reconfortante. – Charlie lloraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Gracias Charlie. – La besó en los labios por ultima vez y su cuerpo terminó de desaparecer entre la luz.

NOTAS:

Yo no estoy llorando... ustedes están llorando. 

No puedo decir nada mas. 

Dejen comentarios y esta vez, lloremos juntos. 

Gracias por leer esta triste historia.

Nos vemos en el capitulo 16.


	16. Results

ACLARACION: Hola a todos, hermosos y redonditos lectores de este Fanfic, ayer alguien me dió un zape haciendo énfasis en que Arackniss es hermano de Angel Dust y no de la familia de Harold. Así que ya hice las correcciones pertinentes. La hermana de Harold se llama Hellsa Von Eldritch y será la villana a vencer en todo este asunto.

Muy bien, gracias por esto y disculpen la confusión. Continuemos.

______________________________________

Lilith miraba la ciudad por la ventana. Tenía casi toda su vida viviendo en el infierno, había hecho una familia ahí.

Su esposo, Lucifer, era un encanto. Tenía un lado tierno, y uno preocupón y exagerado. Cuando estaban a solas a veces era tan seductor que ella no podía resistirse. Para todos los demás era el señor de los infiernos, poderoso y temible.

A su lado había tenido la vida más feliz que cualquiera hubiera querido.

Su hija Charlie, a quien habían cuidado durante casi 1500 años, en total aislamiento del mundo exterior, respiraba con dificultad, mientras ella la reconfortaba infundiéndole un poco de su energía. Charlie había sido su primer y única hija, y aunque su padre continuamente la malcriaba, había crecido para convertirse en una gran mujer, futura líder del reino. 

La miró, había crecido mucho, aunque el proceso había sido muy lento. Aún usaba el vestido de fiesta, observó el anillo en su mano izquierda, se trataba de una joya común, no portaba ningún vínculo. Sonrió. El demonio de la Radio había sido muy caballeroso y valiente, había tomado a Charlie en sus brazos, antes de que se desvaneciera y la había teletransportado a su habitación de inmediato, a donde todos llegaron en cuestión de minutos. Un médico revisó a Charlie, pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, su cuerpo no estaba dañado, solo extremadamente agotado. Solo quedaba esperar que aguantara la noche, si lograba llegar a la mañana siguiente, sobreviviría.

Charlie continuaba respirando con dificultad. Su madre tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, infundiéndole un poco más de energía. Cuando se calmó un poco. La desnudó y le colocó un pijama ligero.

Lilith miró por la ventana, faltaba poco.

_____________________________

En el tejado del edificio, una terraza se extendía, desierta, salvo por un individuo alto, con monóculo y cabello rojo. Detrás suyo, el rey de los infiernos se aproximaba.

\- Cuanto tiempo tiene haciendo esto – la voz de Alastor era clara y seria. Lucifer se paró a su lado, observando la ciudad.

-Este año cumplió su decimonoveno exterminio. – Alastor frunció el ceño.

-Esto complica mucho las cosas, ¿Que se puede hacer? – El demonio de la radio miraba un punto fijo en el horizonte. Estaba por amanecer.

-Absolutamente nada. La persona que la convirtió tiene que retirar la marca, y hasta donde sabemos, Hellsa está bien oculta, o muerta.

\- Tendremos que tomar la información de su pariente más cercano – Alastor se dio la vuelta, sus ojos eran dos diales rojos. – Lucifer lo tomo del hombro.

\- Harold no sabe dónde está. Ya lo he interrogado yo. – Alastor sabía que tan intimidante podía ser su amigo, así que desistió. – Lo he invitado a venir aquí, para tenerlo vigilado -

\- Ella nunca me lo dijo – Alastor no sonreía.

Lucifer se sentó en la buhardilla de espaldas al borde. Miraba a Alastor con media sonrisa.

\- Bromeaba cuando decía que ella te lo contaría si lo merecías. La verdad es que ella vive con el miedo de que las personas que la aprecian la abandonen por esa razón. –

Alastor se puso de pie en seguida y sin decir nada, desapareció.

Lucifer miró al cielo, el pentagrama se extendía en él, con sus dos lunas, una obscura y una blanca. Se dio la vuelta y observó la ciudad de nuevo. Esperando el amanecer.

Alastor se apareció en el pasillo del treceavo piso. Todos estaban ahí, esperando.

Lo miraron acercarse a la puerta, muy recto y con la cara ensombrecida.

Tocó la puerta, y Lilith tardó en abrir. La reina dio un paso atrás viendo la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

Alastor se acercó a la cama. Charlie se veía agotada, tenía la frente perlada en sudor, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba. Tomó su mano, estaba helada.

De inmediato se acostó a su lado y la abrazó. Lilith observaba todo desde la puerta. Cuando Alastor volteó, ella ya había salido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Alastor se volvió a acurrucar junto a Charlie. Abrazándola. Tratando de infundirle su energía, de mantenerla en este mundo.

"I have a dream, i'm here to tell

About a wonderful fantastic new hotel..."

Alastor cantaba en su oído con un hilo de voz. Charlie dejó de temblar y su respiración se hizo más lenta. Se levantó por otro pijama y la cambió, pues estaba empapada.

Se retiró la levita y los zapatos. Se desabrocho los botones del cuello y los puños y se acurrucó nuevamente con su princesa. Tomó su mano observando el anillo que él le había dado. Afuera amanecía. Charlie continuaba dormida, pero viva. Alastor se hundió en un profundo sueño, sin soltarla un segundo.

Charlie durmió por espacio de dos semanas. En ese tiempo, sus padres organizaron las actividades en el hotel, que ahora estaba lleno de huéspedes emocionados por participar en el programa de rehabilitación.

Instalaron a Harold a cargo de la biblioteca, la cual mejoró mucho de la noche a la mañana. A Harold siempre le habían gustado los libros.

Niftty junto con Razzle y Dazzle, se encargaban de la limpieza general del hotel, la cual hacían en menos de 45 minutos ante la mirada de horror de todos. Husk continuaba en la recepción, realizaba su labor con eficiencia, aunque bebía todo el día de la botella encantada que le había dado el demonio de la radio. Angel Dust relevó a Alastor para cocinar. Mimzy y Rosie, los visitaban todos los días, preguntaban por el estado de salud de la princesa.

Alastor cuidó de ella las dos semanas, sin moverse de su lado. Le preocupaba que no había manera de hacerla comer. Era peligroso intentarlo porque podía asfixiarse. Así que daba vueltas nervioso por la habitación. Esperando que despertara.

Lilith iba cada tarde y conversaban mientras tomaban una taza de café, para él era un momento de lo más incómodo, puesto que a Lilith le encantaba preguntarle cosas referentes a su hija, y el amor, y la boda, (La actitud avergonzada de Alastor, era muy divertida para ella) aún así, siempre contestaba.

No habían tenido oportunidad de anunciar su compromiso, pero en el fondo le alegraba que al menos uno de los padres de Charlie lo aprobara. Esa tarde Lilith le preguntaba cosas incómodas, una tras otra.

\- ¿Cómo se llamarán sus hijos? – Alastor se atragantó con el café. Esta pregunta iba más allá. Estaba contra las cuerdas y no sabía que contestar.

\- Ah, bueno, yo había pensado... - Su voz era apenas un susurro, Lilith sonreía divertida.

\- Había pensado en el nombre de Antoinette – Estaba increíblemente incómodo – Así se llamaba mi madre –

-Antoinette... es un nombre precioso – Charlie estaba de pie, junto a la cama, apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Alastor llegó a ella en menos de un segundo y la abrazó con fuerza, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Charlie lo abrazó también pero su cuerpo estaba débil.

Lilith los dejó solos, Alastor había hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a Charlie, estarían bien.

-Quisiera darme un baño, Al – El asintió y la cargó hasta el cuarto de baño. Sentándola en un taburete mientras preparaba todo.

Alastor llenó la bañera con agua caliente y le ayudó a entrar, Charlie tenía una sonrisa débil en la cara. Miraba la espuma a su alrededor cuando sitió que Alastor se deslizaba dentro de la bañera con ella, completamente vestido. La abrazó y la recargó contra su pecho.

-Creí que no despertarías nunca. – Charlie sonrió, podía sentir el pecho firme de Alastor en su espalda.

Alastor le lavó el cabello y el cuerpo. Estaba muy delgada, la miró con un dejo de tristeza.

Una vez la hubo vestido, Charlie lo abrazó del cuello sin soltarlo. El la acomodó en la cama, y la cubrió con las mantas.

Se dirigió a la puerta para traerle algo de comer, pero Charlie lo detuvo.

\- Llévame contigo, por favor. – Alastor la levantó en brazos y la llevó por el pasillo

En el elevador, sin dejar de mirarla, se balancearon al ritmo de la música de fondo. Ella sonreía.

Se abrió la puerta en el lobby. Había mucha gente, que leía el periódico o que preguntaba en la recepción si había habitaciones disponibles. Todos voltearon a ver a la princesa, y aplaudieron al unísono. Alastor dejó que se pusiera en pie.

Charlie no podía creerlo, su cara se iluminó y avanzó despacio por el lobby, algo llamó fuertemente su atención. En el centro del recibidor, habían colocado un panel.

Un enorme retrato de Vaggie sonriendo estaba en él, se acercó con los ojos tristes y leyó.

"La redención es posible, solo debes encontrar el arcoíris dentro de ti." Era la letra de Vaggie, de una página de sus libretas de notas.

Sonrió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

A su alrededor, todos se apiñaban para saludarla y abrazarla. Ahora más que nunca, este era su hogar.

NOTAS: Chicos, después del drama de ayer en el que tal vez me super-pasé de lanza.

Tenía que hacer un homenaje a Vaggie, (a quien ya le tenia planeado eso que leyeron, desde que iba escribiendo la parte dos.) Lamento mucho si a alguien le molestó ese desenlace, necesitamos que sea así, para lo que viene después.

En fin, acá donde vivo, hace demasiado frío, y me enfermé un poco, así que intentaré subir otro capitulo mas tarde, pero no prometo nada. 

Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer esta historia!!!

Dejen comentarios!!


	17. The Truth

Le tomó a Charlie, al menos tres meses, el regresar a la normalidad, Lucifer y Lilith iban y venían de la mansión, para estar al pendiente. Habían querido llevársela para que se recuperara en la mansión de los Magne, pero todos en el hotel habían dado un rotundo "No".

Alastor inició los trabajos de investigación al respecto de la hermana de Harold. Lucifer se unió, a sabiendas de que probablemente no encontrarían nada.

La rutina de Charlie era muy simple, hacía sus tres comidas, se aseaba todos los días, dormía un poco por la noche, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en el lobby, mirando el retrato de Vaggie. No lloraba, sino que se mantenía pensativa. Alastor la acompañaba a veces, la tomaba de las manos, pero no lograba sacarle una palabra.

Ambos seguían durmiendo separados, cada quien en su habitación. Y Alastor la escuchaba tocar el piano todas las noches. Lo único que tenía seguro sobre Charlie, era que seguía usando el anillo que le había dado.

Angel Dust se estaba cansando de esa situación, ya que el hotel era menos divertido con toda la tensión de no tocar ciertos temas con Charlie y verla sentada en el lobby con una taza de café todas las tardes.

Esa mañana la encontró en la cocina, estaba sola. Se paró frente a ella y con determinación abrió la boca y empezó a hablar.

\- Creo que es tiempo de que tomes toda esa mierda mental que te has juntado y la deseches. – Charlie se quedó perpleja.

\- Estas comportándote como una idiota que no puede superar las cosas que ocurren. – Su tono de voz aumentaba con cada palabra que decía.

\- ¡Este es el maldito infierno Charlie! Cosas peores pasan todos los días. Personas se pierden y son asesinadas todos los días y todos seguimos adelante. – En la puerta se asomaban Husk y Niffty

\- Tu no mataste a Vaggie. Tu misma lo dijiste, se convierten en energía y viven en todos los seres vivos. – Charlie estaba encogida en su silla alta, sus ojos de abrían cada vez más y más.

\- Así que corta ya con esta mierda y vuelve a ser nuestra Charlie, por que yo ¡Ya no lo soporto! – 

En la puerta Alastor estaba callado con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro.

Se hizo un silencio denso, en el que todos veían a Angel con las manos en el aire, furioso y del otro lado Charlie encogida en su silla.

Alastor dio un paso adelante, mirando a Angel con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero Charlie empezó a reír. 

Alastor se detuvo. Charlie se inclinaba agarrándose el estómago con los ojos cerrados mientras se reía con ganas. Era refrescante verla sonreír de nuevo.

Charlie se puso de pie y fue del otro lado de la mesa y abrazó a Angel. Mirándolo a los ojos sonrió nuevamente.

\- Algún día todos ustedes podrán descansar, como Vaggie, y dejarán de sufrir en este lugar. Ese día no lloraré, por que es la meta que me puse desde el principio. Ahora estoy preparada. – Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y colocó sus manos en la cintura – No más drama –

Dicho esto, abrazó a cada uno de los presentes, forcejeando un poco con Husk hasta que lo logró.

Al llegar a Harold, este prolongó el abrazo, mientras miraba a Alastor con malicia y acercaba a Charlie tomándola de la cintura. El se mantuvo tranquilo, y observó mientras Charlie terminaba de abrazar a los demás.

Charlie se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Alastor. Antes de que se le echara encima la detuvo.

-No te prepares para cuando yo me vaya, por que nunca podrás redimir toda la basura que tiene esta alma. –

Charlie le sonrió saltando a su cuello, besándolo en los labios con ternura. Alastor miró a Harold entornando los ojos divertido, mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho. Harold miró en otra dirección.

Alastor le besó las manos y vio el anillo. Se incorporó e hizo el ademán de empezar a hablar, pero una de las manos blancas de Charlie le cubrió la boca, ella negó con la cabeza.

El Demonio de la Radio levantó una ceja. Charlie miró a los demás que comenzaban a sentarse en la mesa de acero inoxidable. Dándole a entender que quería que el anuncio fuera formal y en presencia de sus padres.

\- Bueno, chicos, los dejo un momento, tengo mucho que mover a mi nueva habitación. – Y sonrió a Alastor que la miró sorprendido. Para aumentar a un más su asombro, Charlie lo tomó de los brazos y desaparecieron con un "Pop". Todos sonrieron, hasta para teletransportarse era tierna.

Alastor se recuperaba del mareo de ser teletransportado. Charlie le dedicó una mirada burlona. Estaban en la habitación de Alastor. 

Charlie daba vueltas estudiando el lugar. Alastor fue a sentarse en la cama y se acostó, estaba aliviado de que Angel Dust hubiese hecho esa intervención.

\- Creo que aquí podemos poner el piano. – Alastor levantó la mano para teletransportar el piano de cola del cuarto de Charlie. Pero ella se adelantó. Tronó sus dedos con gracia y elegancia, y casi todas sus cosas aparecieron ahí. Pero no solo eso, había alterado la realidad a su alrededor, y el lugar era más grande. Dejando espacio para las cosas de ambos.

-El primer penthouse no existe más. – Charlie se puso las manos en la cadera sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Alastor miraba el techo. Charlie había mejorado mucho en el control de su poder, se preguntaba en qué momento ella sería poderosa y temible, como su padre. 

Y el sería el rey consorte que solo la acompañaría por la vida. Frunció el ceño al imaginarse esa situación.

Charlie se apareció junto a él, inclinada viéndolo a los ojos, muy cerca. Se sobresaltó y se incorporó rápido, haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran.

Mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, cayó en cuenta de que estaba recibiendo un trago de su propia medicina. Sonrió con malicia. Charlie seguía en la cama sobándose la frente con un puchero en los labios.

\- Oww, lo siento Al, No creí que te asustaría – Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Era casi medio día. 

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Angel.

\- Charlie, ya hice las llamadas pertinentes. –

\- ¿Cuáles llamadas, Angel? Espera, te pondré en altavoz, Alastor está conmigo – Charlie quería que ambos escucharan.

\- Vamos a hacer una cena esta noche, solo amigos. Ya llamé a tus padres y a Crimini, ese pedazo de trasero ardiente de tu exnovio no quiso quedarse a cenar. Así que podrás dar tu noticia a tus anchas. –

\- ¿Que noticia Angel? – Charlie sonreía a Alastor, estaba segura de que Angel ya se había percatado del anillo. Aunque ella no le había dicho una palabra.

\- Pues que otra noticia, tonta. La de tu embarazo. – Charlie abrió la boca y dio un respingo. Volteó a ver a Alastor, que estaba petrificado, con la sonrisa de psicópata detenida en su rostro.

Para Alastor, el mundo se había detenido. Pasaron 40 segundos en los que los tres se quedaron callados. Alastor miraba a Charlie de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su vientre con la boca abierta.

\- Yo no estoy.... No estoy embarazada Al. ¡Angel Dust! – Le gritaba nerviosa al teléfono.

La risa de Angel Dust brotó del celular de Charlie,

\- Dile a Alastor que te la saque en este momento y se proteja, por que un día de estos ... - y colgó.

La cara de Charlie no podía estar más roja. No era la primera vez que la idea de estrangular a Angel Dust, cruzaba por su mente.

A su lado Alastor continuaba con la misma expresión.

-Oh vamos Alastor, supéralo. – Charlie no podía dejar de pensar en que este tipo de arranques los tenía también su padre.

Charlie se puso de pie y lo miró de reojo, se sentó a tocar el piano, mientras probaba la acústica y le hacía algunas modificaciones al lugar para que quedara perfecta.

Comenzó a tocar una pieza lenta. Alastor volvió en sí y escuchó. Se sentó en la salita para verla tocar. Aún estaba en su pijama y su cabello estaba trenzado y acomodado sobre su hombro derecho.

Se acercó a ella y le besó el cuello. Charlie sonrió, sentía un poco de cosquillas. Sus manos se movían diestras sobre el piano. En su mano izquierda, el anillo carmesí reflejaba pequeños brillos.

-En que piensas cariño. – Charlie seguía tocando el piano, pero quería conversar.

Alastor se sentó a su lado sobre el piano, y la siguió en la melodía. Charlie sonrió.

\- No sabía que tocabas el piano Al. Esto es nuevo. Pero no me has contestado. ¿En que piensas? 

Alastor dudó un momento. Sus manos tenían una coordinación perfecta.

\- Pensaba que mis hijos tendrán unos padres muy talentosos y poderosos. – Sonreía esperando la reacción de Charlie.

La princesa del infierno perdió el ritmo y presionó las teclas con las palmas de sus manos, para ponerse de pie.

Alastor contenía una risita, ya que el efecto del piano le había dado mas impacto a lo que acababa de decir. La mente de Charlie se había revuelto, y Alastor la veía como le costaba trabajo asimilar esas cosas, igual que a su padre.

Finalmente, Charlie dio dos pasos atrás y señaló a Alastor.

-Tu, tu estas... ¿Tu estas pensando en tener familia conmigo? – En su cara cruzaba un profundo rubor. - Mi madre te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, ¿Verdad? – Su voz había subido de tono, pero apenas era un susurro.

Alastor se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella. Adoptó una actitud extremadamente seductora y caminaba despacio mientras Charlie retrocedía hasta que su espalda topó con la ventana.

Charlie se sentía muy intimidada. Sentía un poco de miedo, cuando el Demonio de la Radio le tomó el mentón y la empezó a besar.

Los labios de Alastor eran suaves y húmedos. Charlie adoraba esos labios, su lengua entraba a su boca y se entrelazaba con la de ella. Alastor recargaba un brazo en la ventana y el otro continuaba en el mentón de la princesa. Charlie apretaba sus manos en la tela de su pijama.

El beso terminó y Alastor se alejó unos pasos. No sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa pícara.

-Te estas convirtiendo en toda una mujer. Querida – La voz que usaba Alastor era grave y sensual.

Charlie se sonrojó aún más.

-Creo que debemos hablar de algo importante, Charlie – El demonio de la radio, se sentó en la salita, extendiéndole la mano a su princesa, que se sentó junto a el con sus piernas muy juntas.

\- Que es lo que tu sabes. Sobre los exterminios. – Charlie esperaba no tener que hablar de ese tema. Pero también era tiempo.

______________________

\- Viví muchos años con mis padres, yo los recuerdo como si hubiesen pasado volando. Siempre estaba en la galería donde esta ahora mi portal. Mi padre creaba ilusiones a mi alrededor, era muy cálido. Cuando cumplí 1500, mis padres me dejaron salir por primera vez, pero, no ocurría muchas veces, y siempre iba acompañada y siempre era algún evento en el que tenía que estar presente como miembro de la familia real.

Hace 80 años, me escapé de uno de esos eventos. Llevaba puesta la tiara y el vestido. Supongo que eso llamó la atención del demonio. quien me golpeó en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento. – Alastor cambió de posición.

Él sabía de qué hablaba, se trataba de aquella vez, cuando la había encontrado a punto de ser devorada por un demonio, la chica era la viva imagen de alguien a quien Alastor conocía. Había cargado su cuerpo y huido sin mucho éxito, el demonio en seguida los alcanzó y lo derribó. La princesa cayó unos metros mas lejos. El demonio lo destrozó con sus garras, abriendo profundos cortes en su espalda y piernas.

Alastor recordaba el dolor y la agonía. Su hazaña permitió hacer tiempo para que la guardia real y los mismos reyes en persona, contuvieran al demonio y la princesa estuviese a salvo.

Recordaba haberse sumido en la oscuridad y que luego había traído de vuelta. Al abrir los ojos su apariencia era imponente y el poder que corría por su cuerpo era fantástico. Mantuvo una relación cercana con Lucifer, con la esperanza de cruzarse alguna vez con la princesa. Pero eso no pasó, Así que se enfocó en sus proyectos haciéndose de una reputación y de cierta posición como uno de los grandes lores del infierno.

Charlie continuó su relato.

-Después de esa ocasión, no volvieron a dejarme salir de casa, pasaron cuarenta años aproximadamente, y fue cuando conocí a Harold. No fue sino hasta quince años después, que iniciamos nuestra relación, ya te he contado como se comportaba. Su hermana Hellsa, siempre quiso competir contra mí. Presionaba todo el tiempo para que Harold y yo hiciéramos un compromiso y ella pudiera escalar en su posición dentro de la realeza. Con mis padres siempre se comportó como una muñeca adorable, tenían una buena relación, fue por eso que, cuando rechazaron la propuesta de su familia para iniciar los exterminios, le sentó muy mal.

Hizo que Harold robara uno de los libros más importantes que mi padre tenía en su biblioteca. Y, pasado un año, cuando fueron rechazados de nuevo, decidieron iniciarlo por su cuenta. –

Alastor la detuvo un momento. La atrajo hacia sí, y la besó con delicadeza. Charlie correspondió y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Después de ese primer año, que todos recordamos como caótico y brutal, Harold y yo por fin tuvimos una causa en común, y protestamos. La fecha del siguiente exterminio se acercaba y no queríamos que se repitiera la masacre. Me recluyeron nuevamente en la galería y fue ahí donde Hellsa me encontró.

Charlie se tallaba las manos, con furia.

-Solo al abrir la puerta, comenzó a reír y a pronunciar las palabras del libro. Recuerdo el dolor, y la desesperación que sentí en aquel momento. – Alastor le acomodó la trenza rubia en el otro hombro y tomó la mano de Charlie.

\- Ser un ángel exterminador brinda una sensación profunda de paz en el cuerpo, sobre todo al matar pecadores y demonios. Pero la mente está trabajando al cien, observando, solo observando, toda esa sangre... – Alastor tragó saliva, estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-Mi padre me encontró en el jardín de la mansión, cubierta de sangre, aún se notaba en mi cuerpo que la transformación iba desapareciendo. Nunca lo vi tan furioso.

Dicen que, de los padres de Harold no se encontró una sola parte de su cuerpo íntegra. Los destrozó con sus propias manos, pero Hellsa ya había escapado con el libro. -

Charlie miró a Alastor a los ojos, quien la observaba tranquilo.

Harold estaba desolado, dejó de hablar durante tres meses. Estuvo en la mansión hospedado, hasta que un día se marchó.

Charlie terminó de contarle como fueron los años de exterminio hasta que conoció a Vaggie.

-Existe una manera de revelar si una persona es un ángel exterminador, Alastor. -Solo tengo que tocar a la persona y evocar el sonido del reloj que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad. –

Alastor la abrazó.

-Vaggie salvó mi vida, cortando la comunicación que tenía yo con el portal, usando el poder que se libera al transformarnos, pero ella... Ya había tomado la decisión de irse, por eso cuando volvimos a nuestra apariencia real, ella ... - 

Se quedó callada mirándose las manos

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – Alastor le hizo la pregunta directamente. Charlie apretó los labios.

\- No puedo tener una familia. Me refiero a hijos que dependan de mí. – Alastor apretó su mano entre las suyas.

\- Existen dos posibles desenlaces. El primero es que me maten durante el exterminio y el segundo es que yo le haga daño a alguno de ustedes. Ninguno de ellos está en mis planes, Al.

-Se te olvida un detalle querida – Charlie miraba sus rodillas, no quería palabras de aliento.

-Al salir Vaggie de la plantilla, quedan incompletos, no podría empezar un nuevo exterminio. – Charlie abrió la boca sorprendida. Alastor continuó. -Si esa mujer está viva, necesita otro ángel para que estén completos, en el momento que use ese poder, la atraparemos. –

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Alastor hizo un ademán y aparecieron sendas copas de vino tinto.

Charlie dio un trago a la suya, analizaba lo que Alastor acababa de decir.

\- Puede que sea muy pronto para hablar de familia, querida. No estoy diciendo que empecemos ya. – Se quitó la corbata y se abrió unos botones de la camisa.

-Pero podemos practicar. –

Charlie le sonrió, con la cara enrojecida. Alastor se acercaba.

\- Ven aquí Charlie –

Su voz, nuevamente sensual y cargada de estática, acariciaba su nombre. Se percató que seguía en pijama y despeinada. Alastor adivinó sus pensamientos.

-No te apures querida. Para lo que haremos, el atuendo perfecto esta debajo de toda esta ropa. – 

Esta vez, empezaron despacio sobre el sillón, desnudándose el uno al otro. Mas tarde, Alastor la tomó despacio y tierno sobre la cama, acariciando su abdomen y sus pechos, para terminar follandola duro recargados en el ventanal, con vista a la ciudad. Charlie había gemido y gritado el nombre de Alastor tan fuerte y tantas veces, que posiblemente se había escuchado hasta el lobby.

Alastor lamía despacio a Charlie tomándole las manos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Alastor atendió. Llevaba solo una sábana cubriéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo.

Afuera estaba Harold, que lo miró con desagrado. Alastor sonrió e inclinó su cabeza, burlón.

\- ¿Estás perdido, principito? – Harold hizo un ademán de golpearlo cuando Charlie apareció en el umbral. Ambos la miraron.

Estaba hermosa, envuelta en una sábana también, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas.

\- Lo siento Harold - y empujó a Alastor adentro de la habitación. – ¿Necesitas algo? –

Harold la miraba sin hablar. Justo como Alastor lo había planeado, el joven Von Eldritch había escuchado toda la función desde su habitación.

Harold la miró de arriba abajo. Por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de despojarla de esa sabana y llevarla a su habitación. Y hacerla disfrutar tanto como el Demonio de la Radio lo había hecho.

\- ¿Harold? -Charlie lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió en sí, y extendió a Charlie una pequeña caja.

-Me da gusto que estés recuperada, muchas gracias por permitirme cooperar en este proyecto. El día de hoy saldré a despejarme un poco, así que me disculpo por no participar en la reunión familiar que tendrás mas tarde. –

Charlie recibió la caja en su mano libre. Y Harold pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel por un segundo.

Se ruborizó y se despidió rápidamente.

Dentro de la caja, había una piedra muy extraña, que Charlie tomó con cuidado y colocó dentro de un cuenco con agua. En contacto con el agua, una planta color verde con muchas hojas diminutas, brotó de la piedra.

Charlie sonrió. 

-Hay muchas de estas en los alrededores de la mansión, siempre fueron mis favoritas. - Alastor lo miraba sin interés.

Tomó a su princesa y la llevó nuevamente a la cama, para continuar donde se habían quedado.

NOTAS:

Gente hermosa, me estoy muriendo de gripe. XD Espero que disfruten este capítulo, se los escribí con mucho amor desde mi lecho convaleciente.

Dejen comentarios!!! AAAAAHH!!

Gracias por leer!!


	18. Do You Remember?

La tierra era húmeda y caliente. Era difícil caminar sin resbalar, el paraje, desolado y sin vida. El joven caminaba entre escombros de una antigua residencia, consumida por el clima habitual del infierno.

Harold Von Eldritch era un hombre bien parecido. Las personas que lo conocían en el medio público, lo tenían por una persona callada y reservada. Para los medios, siempre hablaba con propiedad y era considerado un caballero.

Harold había crecido en una familia que lo mantuvo siempre a raya, sin muchas libertades. No podía quejarse de que algo le faltara, salvo el contacto familiar y el sentimiento de ser amado.

La única persona que lo había hecho sentir el cobijo de una familia, era su hermana Hellsa.

De niños, ella siempre lo procuró, ella le leyó para dormir, y limpió sus lágrimas. Ellos crecieron juntos y felices en esa casa, que ahora estaba en ruinas.

Era espeluznante ver el alcance del poder de Lucifer. Los muros se habían partido por la mitad, y el techo se había colapsado en todas las habitaciones. Harold llegó al lugar donde habían encontrado los restos de sus padres. A su mente vino el recuerdo de ese entonces, hace tantos años.

________________________________

Ese día, Harold había salido a buscar a su hermana, que se comportaba de una forma extraña y errática, desde que tenía el libro de Lucifer en su poder. Faltaba una hora aproximadamente para que iniciara el exterminio.

La buscó en todas partes. Se sentó en el césped rojizo y observó la ciudad pentagrama, que se alzaba más abajo, en el círculo más profundo del infierno.

Sobre el mismo círculo en el que se hallaba la mansión de los Von Eldritch, unos kilómetros al frente, se alzaba la mansión de los Magne.

Charlotte Magne, su novia en ese momento, había sido recluida para protegerla, estando tan cerca del inicio del exterminio.

La princesa del infierno era una chica agradable, pero increíblemente aburrida. No hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran libros y lugares de fantasía. Continuamente tenía que cortar esas conversaciones, lo que hacía que la princesa llorara. Ella gustaba de tomarle las manos y querer que la abrazara todo el tiempo. Harold había sido criado con el mínimo contacto físico, así que le resultaba incómodo ese comportamiento. Todos los días, Charlotte lloraba por una u otra razón.

Un destello de luz llamó su atención. En la mansión de los Magne, uno de los pisos superiores se iluminó por completo. Harold se puso de pie. "Charlie".

Llevaba ya unos minutos corriendo sin parar, cuando avistó a su hermana, que corría en su dirección. Lucía eufórica, aunque un poco asustada. Llevaba el libro de Lucifer en los brazos y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Harold se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia la mansión de los Magne. El grito de su hermana que reclamaba que lo siguiera, hizo que desistiera de ir a buscar a Charlie. Se refugiaron en la mansión de los Von Eldritch. Hellsa se reía con el libro de Lucifer en el regazo. Unos segundos después, el gran reloj del centro de la ciudad, inhabilitado hasta ahora, retumbó con sendas campanadas. Harold se acercó a la ventana. De la mansión de los Magne había salido una figura alada, y brillante, que enseguida se precipitó sobre la ciudad.

Durante las siguientes doce horas, Hellsa dio vueltas por la habitación. Estaba emocionada pero asustada.

-Tenemos que ocultarnos hermano, Lucifer lo sabrá pronto. – Caminaba sin parar. Harold quiso hacer que parara, pero un fuerte ruido llamó su atención.

Salieron a la terraza. Sobre la ciudad estallaban fuegos artificiales. Hellsa sonrió.

-Esa princesa siempre con sus detalles tan encantadores. – Harold se quedó helado. Mirando a la criatura brillante que volaba de regreso a la mansión de los Magne. La vio estrellarse en el jardín, levantando una columna de polvo. Hellsa lo tomó de la mano. Cruzaron miradas y echaron a correr.

Un ruido terrible, seguido por un temblor en la tierra, indicaba que Lucifer estaba al tanto de la situación.

En la puerta, Harold se detuvo. Sus padres se habían asomado a la ventana, y veían al rey de los infiernos, con la forma de un terrible ser gigantesco, que se acercaba a ellos.

Todo fue rápido y espantoso. Harold lo vio todo. Sus padres fueron aplastados destrozados en las manos de Lucifer. El breve grito de su madre antes de que su cabeza tronara como una pequeña pelota. Los órganos de sus padres que se desperdigaban en el piso.

En un momento, todo había parado. Y entre el montón de sangre y pequeños trozos de carne, estaba de pie Lucifer, cubierto de pies a cabeza y los puños crispados.

Harold pasó unos meses en estado de shock. Su hermana había desparecido. Y su casa reducida a escombros.

Charlotte cuidaba de él. Lo alimentaba y cobijaba. A veces le cantaba un poco. Cada noche lo besaba en la frente antes de salir de la habitación. En el pecho de Harold, se reunía todo ese cariño, que antes no existía, pero en su cabeza, la venganza ocupaba todos los espacios.

Al final del tercer mes. Charlie entró a la habitación temprano, encontrando a Harold bien vestido y listo para salir. Ella lo siguió, tomando su mano. Bajaron en auto a la ciudad, y Harold descubrió que uno de los orfanatos que el había fundado, estaba en ruinas, según los testimonios, los ángeles le habían prendido fuego durante el exterminio, y, al salir los ocupantes, los habían cazado uno a uno. Charlie se estremecía por el horror.

De regreso a la mansión, ninguno dijo una palabra. Pero al bajar del auto, cruzaron miradas, y asintieron.

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Lucifer, Harold, por primera vez, tomó la mano de Charlie por iniciativa propia. Ambos estaban heridos profundamente por esta situación. Charlie lo miró con los ojos brillantes, y lo besó antes de entrar.

Lucifer los escuchó atentamente. Ambos protestaban enérgicamente, apoyando los puntos del otro. Pero al terminar, Lucifer levantó los hombros.

\- Tu hermana tiene en su poder uno de los libros del Arca. Lo que se por ahora, es que solo ella puede terminar con esto. – Harold se quedó serio, y se retiró sin decir nada.

Charlie fue tras él. En la habitación de Harold, este golpeaba las paredes, la impotencia lo consumía. Charlie abrió la puerta y se acercó. Toco su hombro.

Harold la miró a los ojos. En ese momento, se veía muy linda, sus mejillas rosadas y su cara inocente. El vestido que llevaba era blanco con líneas rojas, largo hasta el piso. La tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Charlie había cruzado sus brazos en su cuello para acercarlos más. Se acostaron sobre la cama de Harold, sin dejar de besarse. Pararon un segundo, en el que Harold se encontraba sobre ella, entre sus piernas, completamente vestidos, las piernas de la princesa, entrelazadas en sus caderas, tiraba de él, pidiendo más proximidad entre sus cuerpos. La cara de Charlie, cargada de dudas y excitación, con los ojos grandes y la boca ligeramente abierta, daba su consentimiento para que continuara.

Harold se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. No estaba listo para corresponder a los sentimientos de Charlie. Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos. Charlie lo abrazó por detrás, depositando unos pequeños besitos en su cuello.

El se puso de pie y extendió su mano. La llevó a su habitación y se despidió de ella con un beso. Volvió a su habitación y después de pensar unas horas, tomó el auto y abandonó la mansión.

El no lo sabía, pero Charlie había sufrido mucho por su partida.

Ahora, tantos años después, sentado en los escombros de lo que una vez fue su hogar, no podía mas que sentir desolación. Debía encontrarla, debía encontrar a su hermana.

NOTA: 

Harold es un buen chico, pero si lo pones frente a Alastor, la testosterona (Que siempre he dicho que es la fuente de todo el mal de este mundo) lo vuelve un cretino.

Quise contarles esta historia, para poder llevar todos estos cabos sueltos al final.

¡Espero que les guste!

Son los mejores lectores ever!

Dejen comentarios!!!

Ya me siento mejor del resfriado, aunque escribo esto mientras saco únicamente mis manitas de la pila de cobijas en la que estoy refugiada.


	19. Always In Time

En el lobby del hotel feliz, Charlie y Angel Dust tenían una pequeña pelea.

-Angel, estás en rehabilitación, no puedo dejar que vayas a hacer más películas – Charlie sujetaba a su amigo de uno de sus brazos.

\- Eres un amor, princesa, pero es mi vocación. Así como un médico es llamado por el sufrimiento y la enfermedad, yo soy llamado por esas enormes y deliciosas ... - Charlie chilló fuerte, diciendo cualquier cosa, para evitar que Angel se explayara frente a las demás personas que los observaban.

Decidieron llevar esa discusión al jardín. Discusión que no iba a ninguna parte.

Un auto compacto y rosa chillón se detuvo frente a la entrada. Crimini bajó de él, caminando con gracia.

-Angel Dust, ¿Estás listo? – Charlie la señaló con un dedo.

\- ¿Crimini? ¿Tu lo llevarás a filmar esa película pornográfica? – Frente a ella, Crimini y Angel Dust se rieron.

\- Le he pedido a Angel Dust que sea mi modelo para la siguiente pasarela, y además saldrá en un video musical como bailarín -dudó - ¿Bailarina?

Charlie frunció el ceño y puso las manos en su cadera.

\- Tranquila preciosa, no más pornografía para este cuerpo. – Angel sonrió ampliamente, subió al auto y agregó.

\- ¡La que podría hacer películas porno diario eres tú! ¡Consigue una cámara! - Crimini aceleró para evitar que todos escucharan.

Charlie miraba al suelo masajeándose las sienes. Detrás de ella, Harold que acababa de llegar, nuevamente había tenido la mala suerte de escuchar sobre la vida sexual de Charlie.

-Que tal Charlie, escuche que anoche anunciaste tu compromiso con Alastor. Muchas felicidades. – Su sonrisa era sincera

\- Muchas gracias Harold – Charlie tenía un ligero rubor en su cara. Harold se quedó mirándola.

La tomó de una mano y la llevó dentro del jardín. La sentó en una banca y se sentó junto a ella. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Hace 19 años, no tuve la oportunidad de decirte tres cosas. - Charlie miraba las palmas de sus manos.

La primera, es lo siento. Por haberte abandonado. – Charlie levantó la cara y lo miró. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos.

La segunda es, gracias. Por haber cuidado de mí, y haberme ofrecido todo de ti, sin dudar. -Charlie sabía a que se refería, y su cara se puso roja.

La tercera es, que te amo. – Charlie se quedó helada. Era una frase que ni siquiera Alastor le había dicho.

Harold tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Te amo, Charlie Magne, y haré lo posible por que seas libre. –

Charlie lo miraba con la cara enrojecida, los ojos grandes y la boca ligeramente abierta. "Igual que la última vez" pensó Harold. El silencio se prolongo por algunos minutos, sus manos seguían sobre las de Charlie.

Harold se aproximó y la besó en una mejilla.

-Te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujer, Charlie – Su voz era grave y sensual. Se levantó de la banca y entró en el hotel.

Charlie se quedó congelada, sin saber que hacer, esa frase la había usado Alastor también. Se recargó en la banca y miró el cielo, apenas tenía un rato que había amanecido.

Se tocó la mejilla donde Harold la había besado y recordó aquella ocasión, hace años, en la que estuvo a punto de unirse a Harold.

\- Una moneda por tus pensamientos – Charlie había brincado del asiento. Conocía esa voz cargada de estática.

\- Acabo de cruzarme con ese cretino en la puerta, ¿Estas bien? – Charlie asintió, no muy convencida.

La confesión de Harold resonaba en su cabeza.

\- Esa araña promiscua esta organizando otra noche de juerga. – La voz de Alastor era casi un lloriqueo. Charlie sonrió, ella ya lo sabía. La noche anterior había sido demasiado formal, sin licor y con un ambiente sano. Angel Dust se había levantado temprano para abordarla en el pasillo e informarle que, le gustara o no, se irían a beber esa noche al mismo bar de la otra vez.

\- ¿Porque la queja, Al? – Charlie miraba al frente. El agua del estanque estaba quieta.

\- No entiendo esos lugares. La música es estruendosa, y la verdad creo que no podría considerarla música. No se puede platicar... -Hizo una pausa. - En fin, será una noche larga –

\- ¿Porque no te quedas? Pueden venir Rosie y Mimzy a platicar. – Alastor la miró de reojo, aquella frase era muy extraña, Charlie había madurado mucho, pero aún solía celar a Alastor cuando era muy amable con los huéspedes femeninos del hotel. Cruzó sus piernas y tomó la mano de su princesa.

-Supongo que quieres salir una noche con tus amigos. Me parece justo, solo llévate a Razzle y a Dazzle contigo, que te vigilen.

________________________

Angel Dust daba los últimos toques al cabello de Charlie, esta vez suelto, con un par de broches a los lados para evitar que se le fuera hacia la cara.

El atuendo que llevaba era una blusa color vino holgada, con el cuello a nivel de las clavículas, que tenía una apertura por donde salían sus hombros, anudada en la cintura. Una falda tableada color negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, y un par de botines negros cortos.

Angel Dust y Crimini usaban el mismo atuendo, pero en diferentes colores. Charlie había insistido que así fuera, para que el performance a la hora de cantar, se viera mejor. Angel lo había elegido.

En el lobby, Alastor tomaba una taza de café. Mimzy y Rosie conversaban con el animadamente. La puerta del elevador se abrió y Charlie apareció con ese atuendo.

-Oh, vaya – Rosie contuvo una risita. Mimzy y ella voltearon a ver a Alastor que se ponía de pie con el ceño fruncido.

Charlie se acercó a Alastor para despedirse. Pero en seguida notó su gesto de incomodidad. Estaba a punto de cancelar la ida al club, pero Angel la jaló.

\- Mi estimado Alastor, esta señorita aún no es tuya, y aunque lo fuera, no puedes ordenarle que vista de una u otra forma. – Los ojos de Alastor comenzaban a brillar.

\- ¡Nos iremos de fiesta! – Gritó levantando una mano. Detrás Crimini y Charlie gritaron "¡Si!"

\- ¡Noche de solteras! – Nuevamente las chicas corearon.

\- ¡Si queremos salir vestidas de putas, lo haremos! – Crimini coreó con entusiasmo. Charlie se quedó con la boca abierta. Pero no pudo opinar porque Angel Dust ya la había empujado dentro de la limusina.

Alastor ya llevaba un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero Rosie y Mimzy le detuvieron.

-No tienes que vigilarla todo el tiempo. Además, lleva a su guardia personal. Relájate -

A regañadientes regresó al sofá y siguió la conversación distraído. Rosie hablaba muy seria sobre algo que tenía que ver con Vox y Valentino.

_________________________________________________

Dentro de la ciudad, las chicas acababan de bajar del auto. Se alisaron la ropa con las manos y entraron.

El ambiente era bueno, como la vez anterior. Charlie había tenido que admitir que era una buena idea. Se sentía mucho más tranquila que la vez anterior que había estado ahí.

Bebieron en la barra, mientras platicaban sobre ropa, música y los proyectos que Crimini tenía, muchos de los cuales incluían a Angel Dust como socio. Charlie estaba feliz de haber sido el puente para este cambio de vida, que había sacado al fin a su amigo de las garras de Valentino.

Brindaron con su cuarto Cosmopolitan, "Por la libertad".

Bajaron a la pista de baile, Razzle y Dazzle patrullaban el lugar, sin perder de vista a Charlie y sus amigos.

Angel bailaba entre Crimini y Charlie, muy pegados y riendo. El ambiente en el lugar iba llegando a su máximo, conforme los asistentes bebían. Charlie iba por su sexto cosmo cuando anunciaron la ronda de performance. Esta vez fueron las primeras en subir. Habían elegido "Hold my Hand" de Jess Glynne.

Cada una cantaba una frase y el coro lo cantaban juntas.

"Soul is like a melting pot when you're not next to me"

Charlie adoptó una pose sensual con una mano levantada.

"Tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave"

Crimini, que ya era una cantante reconocida era vitoreada por el público.

"Trying find a moment where I can find reléase"

Angel Dust invitaba a bailar con el a un tipo que lo veía desde abajo del escenario.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos aplaudieron, hicieron una reverencia y bajaron del escenario. Angel se fue a un rincón con el chico con quien había bailado, les hizo una seña de que estaría con ellas pronto.

Razzle y Dazzle se acercaron a ellas, que reían a carcajadas.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico Crimini! Ojalá lo hubiese experimentado hace 500 años – Siguieron riéndose mientras se acercaban a la barra. Piddieron coctel tras coctel, hasta que ambas se tambaleaban en las sillas altas. Razzle y Dazzle llevaron a Charlie al baño, y vigilaron la entrada.

Dentro del baño, Charlie veía su reflejo borroso en el espejo, entró al cubículo y volvió a salir después de un par de minutos. Le sonrió a la Charlie del espejo. Era linda, y con esa falda corta se veía por demás provocativa. En su cabeza revuelta, pensó, que llegando al hotel le pediría una sincera y cálida disculpa a su demonio de ojos rojos, con esa ropa no podría decirle que no. Se rió.

Volvió a mirar al espejo, detrás de ella se materializó alguien, muy grande. Charlie sintió el agarre sobre su abdomen y la sensación de mareo al ser teletransportada. Estaban en la acera frente al bar. Charlie forcejeaba y gritaba débilmente. Entraron en el callejón a un lado y la arrojaron contra unas mesas y sillas que seguro habían pertenecido al bar. Su cabeza se nubló más.

\- ¿Que dijo el jefe Val que hiciéramos con ella? – Una voz gangosa preguntó al individuo alto que la había sacado del bar.

\- Que la lleváramos al estudio. Supongo que quiere hacer un evento en vivo mientras se la follan – Uno de ellos encendió un cigarrillo. Charlie se recuperaba de la sensación extraña de haberse golpeado en la cabeza.

Intentó teletransportarse, pero estaba tan ebria que sus intentos fueron en vano.

Un auto se estacionó en la calle trasera del bar y los dos demonios la tomaron del cabello, arrastrándola para llevarla al auto.

Pero en un segundo, cayeron muertos. El auto arrancó y avanzó a toda velocidad.

Charlie se incorporó y en seguida sitió como la cargaban y la sentaban en la mesa revisando su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

\- Oh Alastor, siempre llegas a tiempo. Muchas gracias. -El callejón estaba oscuro. Tocó la tela de su levita suave, subiendo las manos hasta topar con su corbatín de moño. Lo besó introduciendo de inmediato su lengua en la boca. Estaba muy mareada y apenas y sentía las piernas y los brazos.

Tomó su ropa interior y se la sacó en un movimiento, tomando las manos de él y colocándoselas sobre los pechos. Cruzó las piernas sobre su cintura. Acercándolo a ella.

Pasado unos momentos, con una mano de él, hizo que la tocara entre sus piernas, donde ya estaba húmedo y listo. Mientras ella masajeaba su erección sobre el pantalón. Charlie pensó que era extraño que no la hubiera tomado ya. Y volvió a besarlo para animarlo.

Harold se había congelado mientras la princesa lo besaba, guiando sus manos sobre su cuerpo suave. No paraba de llamarlo como al Demonio de la radio. Estaba ahí, borracha como una cuba, y dispuesta a todo.

NOTAS:

(riendo por lo bajo)

Lo siento, XD esto se torció un poco. 

No dejen de leer el siguiente episodio.

Dejen comentarios!!!

(se va riendo)


	20. Hold On

Charlie lo miraba en la oscuridad, no podía ver su rostro. Talvez así fue mejor. De haberla visto con la boca abierta y los ojos de deseo, la habría tomado sin chistar.

En su lugar. Levantó su ropa interior del suelo y se la puso de nuevo. Le acomodó la blusa y la cargó como un bulto sobre su hombro.

Entraron al club, donde en seguida se echaron encima de ellos. Angel y Crimini pidieron de inmediato una explicación. Harold intentaba darse a entender entre los gritos, pero decidió llevarlas a ver los cadáveres y así limpiar su nombre.

Crimini y Angel Dust se miraron, pidieron a Harold una disculpa, salieron del callejón.

Solo al llegar a la puerta, el Demonio de la Radio se materializó frente a ellas, lucía espeluznante. Arrancó a Charlie de las manos de Harold. Crimini y Angel se adelantaron a explicar. Harold entró al bar a pagar la cuenta.

Charlie balbuceaba algo incomprensible, cuando Alastor la tomó en sus brazos y desaparecieron.

Crimini y Angel esperaron a Harold, quien lucía terrible. La parte de atrás de su cabello estaba despeinada y su ropa se veía un poco jaloneada.

Crimini se acercó a la acera pues la limusina se acababa de estacionar. Razzle y Dazzle subieron en seguida.

Angel Dust le indicó a Crimini que entrara primero. Encaró a Harold.

-Como supiste que estaba afuera. – Harold se sonrojó. Después de lo que había dicho esa tarde, esperaba poder obtener al menos un beso de Charlie, aunque fuera en la mejilla. Las había seguido al bar, sin atreverse a entrar, cuando escuchó los gritos de Charlie en el callejón.

Le explicó a Angel Dust, omitiendo las partes vergonzosas. Él lo escuchó con atención, asintiendo al final.

\- Muy bien, chico bueno. – Y se inclinó frente a su cara, tocando sus labios, por un lado.

-Creí que el lápiz labial que le puse a Charlie era indeleble. Que interesante. – y subió a la limusina dándole la espalda.

______________________

Charlie estaba completamente desnuda, cuando despertó en su habitación. Nada cubría su cuerpo pálido. Frente a la cama, desde el sillón con el respaldo alto, Alastor la observaba en silencio.

Charlie se acercó, y le acarició la cabeza. Alastor la abrazó de las caderas. Y la sentó en su regazo.

Con la mirada mas triste que le vio nunca, la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-Nunca vuelvas a ponerte en esa situación.

Charlie levantó el mentón de su demonio asintiendo.

\- No podría soportar que algo te pasara. - La voz de Alastor era suave, mientras pasaba sus manos por el enorme moretón que Charlie tenía en la espalda, producto del golpe contra la mesa y sillas.

-Charlie lo abrazó nuevamente. Y le besó la frente.

Sintió un Deja Vu, cuando preguntó.

\- Alastor ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – por toda respuesta, la sonrisa de maniático de Alastor, se instaló en su cara. Charlie comprendió que no volvería a ver el conjunto de ropa de la noche anterior.

-Entró en la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera por su espalda, que era lo que más le dolía.

-Cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar la noche anterior. A su mente vino el flashback de haber tenido a Alastor en el callejón, besándolo a la fuerza, mientras el se negaba a tocarla. Le pareció muy extraño.

Se secó el cabello y salió al vestidor. Se puso un vestido fresco de color amarillo y unas sandalias abiertas.

Salió y miró a Alastor que le tenía el desayuno listo en la cocineta.

Bebió el jugo de naranja con avidez. Y preguntó.

-Alastor, ¿Qué pasó anoche? – Alastor la miró por encima de su taza de café.

\- Además de ponerte en riesgo estúpidamente, fuiste secuestrada por la gente de Valentino. Ese cretino cara de piraña, llegó a tiempo para salvarte. – Charlie casi se atraganta con el segundo jugo de naranja. Tosió un poco, lo sintió. Corrió al baño y vomitó hasta su alma. -Alastor se paró junto a ella para detenerle el cabello. Ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

-Eso pasa cuando bebes tu peso en alcohol. Querida. – Charlie se recargó en la pared agradeciendo a Alastor el consejo no pedido.

Se levantó y se lavó los dientes rápidamente.

Sin dar una explicación salió de su habitación, y tocó con fuerza la puerta del segundo penthouse.

Harold abrió en seguida. Al ver que era Charlie hizo una expresión de fastidio y dio un paso atrás. 

Charlie empujó la puerta con el pie y dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación. Preguntó sin rodeos.

\- ¿Qué carajo Harold? – El adoptó una postura seria y muy formalmente contestó.

\- Tu vida y tu virtud, están intactas, o al menos lo que queda de ellas. - Al decir esto último, miró irónicamente a Alastor que se asomaba por la puerta.

Charlie le echó una mirada de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Bien! - Dijo casi gritando.

-Muy bien - Harold la miró con su cara seria.

\- Gracias – caminó con los puños crispados y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta al salir.

-Pero que idiota. – agregó.

Alastor la miraba boquiabierto. Talvez era una cosa de amigos de la infancia, esa era la manera de agradecer que habían salvado tu vida.

En su habitación, Harold sonreía.

Esa extraña experiencia, había llenado las expectativas para una vida. Charlie volvería a hablarle en breve. Estaba seguro, una vez se le pasara la vergüenza.

Al final no había pasado nada. No podía negar que por su cabeza cruzó la idea de continuar, pero, igual que años atrás, el no se sentía listo para tener ese tipo de contacto.

Lo importante es que había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar, un beso de la princesa del infierno.

Desayunó en su habitación y bajó mas tarde a la biblioteca.

Los días avanzaron. Charlie estuvo muy animada durante el espacio de un mes, después empezaba a ver el calendario con una expresión sombría. Alastor sabía que era por que se aproximaba la fecha del siguiente exterminio.

Cada semana, Charlie hacía las sesiones en el portal. Al menos un centenar de pecadores ahora descansaban flotando como energía.

El proyecto era perfecto. Bajo la tutela de su padre, fue completando los espacios vacíos en el círculo. Adquiriendo cada vez más poder y más conocimientos.

Angel Dust no había sugerido salir de nuevo hasta ese día.

\- ¿Un salón de electroswing? – Charlie estaba desayunando en ese momento. Frente a ella, había dos platos de huevos revueltos con especias casi vacíos, 3 vasos vacíos de jugo de naranja, y los restos de 4 manzanas.

-Ahh. Si, le he dado unos discos a tu demonio rojo y le ha gustado. Estará de acuerdo en que vayamos todos. Incluso tiene código de etiqueta el lugar. Será perfecto. –

Charlie llamó en seguida a Alastor que se encontraba fuera del hotel en ese entonces.

Tuvo que esperar a que sonara muchas veces. Alastor no sabía usarlo, pero Charlie había insistido para estar siempre en contacto.

-Charlie – La voz sonó un poco agitada. -En este momento estoy en una situación un poco complicada de explicar, cara de charal y yo, estamos resolviéndolo, no te preocupes. – Colgó.

Harold y Alastor, corrían en los túneles bajo la ciudad. La habían encontrado.

NOTAS: (Se sigue riendo)

Ya, ya me calmo. Ya estamos muy cerca del final!! AAAAAA!!!

GRacias por leer hasta aqui :D

Los quiero mucho. Discúlpenme por jugar con sus sentimientos.


	21. Can You Keep a Secret?

Alastor avanzaba rápido. Sus pisadas sobre el piso encharcado de aquellas catacumbas se escuchaban acompañadas de un eco, al igual que las de Harold Von Eldritch, que corría a la par, con una expresión de profunda preocupación.

Después de meses de intenso patrulleo, uno de los esbirros de Alastor había dado el pitazo del avistamiento de una mujer con las características de la hija mayor de los Von Eldritch.

Con ayuda de Alastor, se habían teletransportado al lugar.

Hellsa tenía un aspecto terrible, estaba muy delgada. Al verlos, en seguida dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia el sistema de drenaje. Alastor y Harold la siguieron hasta que el camino se hizo laberíntico, ya no estaban en el drenaje, sino en unas catacumbas extrañas. Teletransportarse ahí no era una opción, por el riesgo de perder al objetivo. Así que ambos demonios corrían a la par, siguiendo a la figura andrajosa que habían avistado.

Al fin, llegaron a un lugar en donde había luz natural y una bóveda de cantera rosa. En el centro, Hellsa Von Eldritch, con el libro del Arca en la mano, extendía hacia ellos su mano abierta.

\- ¿Hellsa? – Harold dio un paso adelante, pero ella estaba demasiado tensa y dio unos pasos atrás.

\- Tranquila, soy yo, soy tu hermano. Harold. – Extendió su mano hacia la mujer andrajosa frente a él.

\- ¿Harold? – Con una mano seguía apuntando hacia Alastor.

-Hellsa, ya todo esta bien. Ya no es necesario que hagas esto. – Su voz era suave y dulce. Se había aproximado y faltaban solo unos pasos para tenerla a su alcance.

\- La sobrepoblación del infierno ya no es un problema. – continuó – Encontramos una manera pacífica de terminar con ello. – Hellsa hizo el ademán de bajar el libro.

\- Charlotte Magne tiene la solución a todo esto, no te preocupes, no habrá represalias para nadie. – Los ojos de Hellsa comenzaron a iluminarse con una luz verde brillante.

-Charlotte Magne ... - Su voz era pastosa y profunda.

\- Sí, ella encontró una buena solución. Podemos salir de aquí y tu podrás volver a vivir tu vida, a mi lado. – Harold hablaba en serio, mientras se aventuraba a dar otro paso mas cerca de su hermana.

Hellsa miraba al piso, sin moverse.

-Solo necesito que salgamos de aquí, liberaremos a los demonios reclutados y todo habrá terminado. – Su voz era tranquila y amorosa.

Por fin, logró alcanzarla. La abrazó con mucho cuidado, rodeándola por la cintura y levantándola.

Ella dejó caer el libro.

Alastor hizo el ademán de acercarse para tenerlo en su poder.

\- ¿Quién es este? – Alastor levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Hellsa.

-No te preocupes querida – Harold seguía abrazándola. – Es el Demonio de la Radio, está aquí para ayudar. -

\- ¿Ayudarnos? –

Harold se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. Le sonrió sinceramente. La bajó y la tomó de las manos.

-Alastor es el prometido de Charlotte, está aquí para ayudar. – Hellsa dio un paso atrás al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Prometido?, Harold, tu deberías ser el siguiente Rey, no este demonio de baja categoría. Creí que tenías mas ambiciones. ¡Mira a donde he llegado por el bien de nuestros intereses! – Hellsa había retrocedido.

Harold intentaba volver a tomarla de las manos, pero ella lo esquivó.

-Hellsa, no lo entiendes. Estás equivocada. – Ella se detuvo y su expresión cambió por completo. Ahora miraba ferozmente a su hermano.

\- El que está equivocado eres tú. Verás como tu hermana resolverá esto de inmediato. –

Lo que pasó en seguida fue demasiado rápido.

Hellsa extendió una mano en dirección a Alastor, pronunciando una plegaria extraña.

De su mano, una luz brillante brotó. Cegando a Alastor y a Harold.

Harold se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que ella se golpeara la cabeza en el piso, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Alastor sintió un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo. Se tensó y se elevó en el aire.

Harold abrió sus ojos con dificultad y vio con terror al ángel exterminador frente a él. Este empuñaba un sable largo, y la luz que emanaba de sus ojos era roja.

En seguida, esa luz se apagó y cayó al suelo, transformándose de nuevo en el Demonio de la Radio.

Se miraron con una expresión de derrota.

Tomaron a Hellsa y desaparecieron de ahí.

____________________________________________

Harold y Alastor acordaron no decir nada, hasta que supieran que hacer después. 

Su vida en el hotel no cambió mucho, solo que ahora mientras los números en el gran reloj disminuían, Alastor se preocupaba al doble. Habían dejado a Hellsa recluida en la galería de la mansión de los Magne. Donde Harold la visitaba diario. Lucifer y Lilith cuidaban bien de ella.

Lilith pasaba tardes enteras intentando hacerle conversación y preguntas incómodas, como a Alastor. Hasta el momento, solo había conseguido que asintiera de vez en cuando.

Charlie lo ignoraba, así que continuaba con su entusiasmo habitual, y su ir y venir por el hotel.

En una de esas noches, después de cenar con todos los huéspedes del hotel y brindar por las 700 almas salvadas hasta entonces, Alastor y Charlie subieron a su habitación.

Alastor estaba tan disperso, que Charlie tuvo que ser completamente directa para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a hacerlo o no? – Alastor dio un respingo. Tenía a Charlie desnuda debajo de él.

Por su hermosa cara, cruzaba un rubor intenso. Sus brazos estaban colocados sobre la cama encima de su cabeza. Y lo miraba con deseo. El cuerpo de Charlie tenía mas curvas ahora. Su trasero se había hecho mas redondo, al igual que sus caderas, y sus pechos se habían rellenado más. Para el era una delicia tomarlos con sus manos y juntarlos para lamer el surco que se formaba entre ellos. Procedió precisamente a hacer eso, mientras Charlie se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

La acomodó boca abajo, levantando su trasero, masajeándolo y presionando sus dedos sobre él. Alastor se relamió. Charlie se estaba convirtiendo en la viva imagen de su madre, con las mejillas inconfundibles de su padre. Charlie lo miraba desde la superficie de la cama. Con la boca ligeramente abierta, y los brazos sobre el cubrecama, pinzando la tela con sus dedos.

Alastor se aproximó despacio, entrando de un solo movimiento dentro de su princesa. Charlie gritó su nombre. Alastor estaba embelesado por la visión de sus caderas chocar con ese trasero tan redondo y delicioso. La tomó hasta que Charlie le pidió que parara, para cambiar de posición.

Tomó ahora sus tobillos y los colocó a cada lado de su cabeza, inclinándose sobre ella para volver a penetrarla. En esa postura la tomo también por un largo rato, mientras ella tenía orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Charlie pedía piedad. Así que Alastor la acomodó en el borde de la cama y se colocó de pie entre sus piernas frente a frente. Levantó sus caderas a la altura de las suyas, mientras la cabeza y nuca de Charlie descansaban en la cama. Los brazos de Charlie nuevamente se acomodaban sobre la cama, por encima de su cabeza.

Alastor la embestía sin descanso, hasta que sintió el alivio placentero, llenando a Charlie por completo.

Mientras la volvía a acomodar sobre la cama, y la cubría con las mantas. Pensaba en lo afortunado que era por estar con esa mujer.

Charlie lo miraba con la cara encendida. Se veía cansada.

Se acercó a la cocineta, completamente desnudo, y bebió un poco de agua.

Volvió a la cama. Charlie roncaba despacio.

Se acostó a su lado y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Después de ese día, Charlie apenas tuvo descanso. Esa parte de su relación, que se había calmado un poco, volvió a surgir con mucha intensidad. Todas las noches, Alastor la tomaba sin descanso, hasta que la dejaba completamente llena y agotada. Amanecía envuelta completamente en el cuerpo de Alastor, sofocada y acalorada.

Se encontraban en los pasillos y ella sonreía nerviosa y caminaba rápido, creyendo que la tomaría en ese momento.

Alastor solo sonreía y la veía caminar en dirección contraria, menando sus caderas.

Angel Dust, le ayudó a cambiar su armario de adolescente, a uno mas formal, ayudados por Lilith.

El cambio de imagen, le sentó fantástico. Charlie caminaba por el hotel con el aspecto de una doncella elegante, bajo las miradas de Alastor y Harold.

Esto último, solo provocó que Alastor se echara sobre ella nomás entraban a la habitación. Charlie y el conversaban después, tomados de las manos, sobre la cama, cubiertos por las mantas.

Harold seguía visitando a su hermana, que aún no le dirigía la palabra. Su aspecto era bueno, comía y se aseaba, sus ropas eran lindas. Pero no quería hablar.

______________________________________

Estaban a dos meses de la fecha del exterminio cuando, durante una sesión de Thai Chi en el jardín, bajo el sol, Charlie se desvaneció.

Todos corrieron a auxiliarla, y la llevaron a un lugar fresco en el jardín, en donde se recuperó de inmediato. 

Bebía una limonada junto a Angel Dust, mientras observaba la clase que continuaba bajo la tutela de Harold cuando cruzaron sus miradas. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Charlie sonreía poco a poco.

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!!! – Todos voltearon a ver a Angel Dust, que se había puesto de pie y sacudía a la princesa de los hombros.

Charlie se levantó y tapó la boca de Angel, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Algún día seré el último en enterarme de tus cosas? -Angel Dust se masajeaba las sienes.

\- ¿No te estabas cuidando con la píldora diaria? – Charlie asintió.

-Supongo que nuestra actividad tan... enérgica fue demasiado para esa pequeña pastilla – Y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por favor, no digas nada. No te preocupes. – Su mirada era soñadora y su cara tenía más color que nunca.

Angel ignoraba la situación de Charlie como ángel exterminador, así como Charlie ignoraba que Alastor había sido reclutado. Así que solo levantaron los hombros y Ángel Dust le trajo a Charlie otra limonada.

NOTAS: Holi!! 

Estoy en las condiciones perfectas para mandar audios con la voz de Lolita Ayala poseida.

Pero les traigo este capitulo con cosas buenas y malas.

Gracias muchas gracias por leer!!

Dejen comentarios!!


	22. What Now?

Conforme pasaban las semanas, Alastor estaba cada vez más nervioso por la llegada del día del exterminio. Estaba tan nervioso que no se daba cuenta que Charlie comía más y dormía casi todo el día en diferentes puntos del hotel.

Lucifer y Lilith se habían quedado en la mansión cuidando de Hellsa, tratando de prepararla para pedir su ayuda.

Harold iba todos los días a verla. Y le platicaba las cosas que pasaban en el hotel.

Ella siempre veía sus manos y no contestaba.

Alastor comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero estaba atado de manos, no podían matarla por que Charlie quedaría marcada para siempre. Harold insistía en que cada día estaba mejor, y que faltaba poco tiempo.

Alastor comenzó a preguntarle a Charlie, detalles sobre la transformación y el desarrollo de los exterminios. Ella contestaba sus preguntas con extrañeza. Pues estaba convencida de que ese problema no se presentaría. Alastor se sumía en sus pensamientos, mientras Charlie dormitaba en sus brazos.

El día del exterminio, Charlie se levantó muy temprano, como siempre. Y se paró desnuda frente al espejo del baño, examinando su cuerpo. Un pequeño bulto se comenzaba a notar en la parte mas baja de su pelvis. Sonrió.

Alastor entró en ese momento viéndola de espaldas.

Su cuerpo era un perfecto reloj de arena, se relamió acercándose, mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Charlie lo vio en el espejo, y le sonrió. El la tomó con una mano de uno de sus pechos y con la otra le sostuvo el rostro mientras depositaba besos en su cuello y se introducía en ella por detrás.

Alastor observó con placer en el espejo, la expresión de Charlie mientras la penetraba.

En unas horas, estarían juntos, en el cielo de la ciudad... masacrando a sus habitantes. Sonrió. Ya se había hecho a la idea. Recordaba la descripción de Charlie sobre el exterminio. "Es muy tranquilizador, estar en ese estado, aunque tu mente esté al cien, por toda esa sangre" Alastor sabía que no tendría ningún problema con eso. Y trataría de hacer que eliminaran a alguno de los otros ángeles para poder anular la formación para después matar a Hellsa y terminar con el problema.

Se deslizaba adentro y afuera de su princesa, mientras bajaba la mano por su vientre cuando lo sintió.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Charlie en el espejo. Que brillaban de emoción.

Le dio la vuelta y palpó nuevamente su abdomen. Cruzaron sus miradas. Se incorporó y la tomó de los hombros. Lucía realmente sombrío.

Charlie sabía que tendría esa reacción, así que no se preocupó, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se vistió despacio, dejándolo perplejo junto al espejo.

Alastor se teletransportó a la habitación de Harold y lo sacudió del hombro. Harold abrió los ojos encontrándose con un Alastor desnudo y asustado.

Un grito largo se escuchó en el segundo penthouse.

Charlie salió corriendo y tocó la puerta. Harold abrió en seguida y salió dos segundos, estaba pálido. Luego volvió a entrar azotando la puerta en la cara de Charlie.

-Pero que idiota – Dijo la princesa, volviendo a su habitación.

Adentro del segundo penthouse, Alastor ya se había vestido con un tronar de dedos y le pedía a Harold una disculpa.

Harold se servía una taza de café, recuperándose del susto.

Alastor se acercó, la mirada asustada no se había desvanecido.

\- Charlie está esperando – Dijo con su voz cargada de estática.

Harold dejó de revolver su café y abrió los ojos con el mismo temor.

Ambos se teletransportaron a la mansión de los Magne, que se preparaban para ir al hotel a pasar el exterminio en compañía de todos.

Lucifer estaba desayunando en su despacho, cuando irrumpieron ambos caballeros. En seguida supo que algo andaba mal, y se puso de pie.

\- Charlie está esperando – dijeron al unísono.

Lilith acababa de entrar a la habitación, y su cara se iluminó. Corrió a abrazar a Alastor, que estaba muy tenso. Y luego se acercó a su esposo. En seguido supo que algo andaba mal. Lucifer se puso de pie y se llevó a Harold al pasillo. Se escuchaba que daba indicaciones muy rápido y con una voz grave.

Entró de nuevo a su despacho y cruzó una mirada con su esposa, que en seguida salió de la habitación.

Se quedó a solas con el Demonio de la Radio. Que apoyaba sus manos enguantadas sobre el escritorio, esperando respuestas.

Harold no me había dicho, lo de tu reclutamiento por parte de su hermana. Esto pone a todos en peligro, en especial a Charlie.

Alastor tensó sus manos sobre el escritorio. Lucifer lo miró a los ojos.

\- Si no logramos hacer que Hellsa les retire la marca, Charlie perderá al bebé y morirá antes de que termine el exterminio. –

Alastor se dejó caer en el asiento. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, la desesperación fluía hacia sus manos.

Lucifer se paró a su lado.

\- Amigo mío. Ve a su lado. No sabemos si podremos resolver esto, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes seguro con ella. –

Y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Alastor sumido en la desesperación.

NOTAS:

AAAAAAAAA!!!!

Griten conmigo.

Y dejen comentarios.

:(


	23. Your Past

En el hotel feliz, La princesa recorría los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Ese día probaría una de las funciones más importantes del portal.

Así que, usando un abrigo rojo de gorro afelpado, se introdujo a la galería helada y activó el circulo bajo ella. Tomó asiento en el centro y colocó sus manos sobre los puntos marcados por su padre el día anterior.

Como heredera al trono, debía conocer todas las funciones del gobernante de los infiernos, y ese día, con mucha emoción, exploraría la habilidad de conocer el pasado en vida, de los pecadores del infierno.

Las marcas en el circulo brillaron y ella se vio envuelta en una suave brisa.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a su querido Alastor, que había desaparecido esta mañana. En su campo visual, se comenzó a definir una imagen.

________________________________

Sus piernas eran cortas y delgadas. Piernas de niño. Vestía un conjunto de ropa café y miraba con mucha atención a una hermosa mujer, mientras le acomodaba los botones de la chaqueta.

-Muy bien Alastor, estas listo. No olvides tu almuerzo. –

Bajó de la silla alta en la que se encontraba y la miró sin dar un paso adelante. La mujer se acercó y se agachó frente a el, dándole un beso en la frente y sonriéndole.

-Sonríe Alastor, nunca estas completamente vestido sin una sonrisa. –

Una sensación de calor lo invadió, mientras caminaba a la escuela.

El paisaje cambió. Ahora era mas alto y su madre le repetía su frase favorita antes de que saliera de casa.

Caminó por la acera entre la nieve. Su aliento se condensaba en pequeñas nubecillas. Miró su reloj de pulsera y echó a correr. Una chica de cabello rubio caminaba mas adelante, frotándose las manos para calentarlas.

-Buenos días Celine – dijo con un tono alto, mientras se acercaba.

La chica se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. En la mente de Charlie, todo se congeló.

La chica era casi idéntica a ella. A excepción de los labios negros y las mejillas rosadas. Su cabello era algo corto. Rubio y sedoso le llegaba a los hombros y enmarcaba su cara de una forma que la hacía ver encantadora, debía tener alrededor de doce años.

Con el corazón acelerado en su pecho. Llegó a su lado y sonrió. La cara de Celine sufría por el mal tiempo. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos casi cerrados. Temblaba un poco bajo su abrigo.

-Toma esto. Te sentirás mejor. – Se retiró la bufanda gruesa color café y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello, frente a la mirada asombrada de la chica.

El tiempo cambió nuevamente, indicando que ahora era verano. El paisaje era verde y hacía un poco de calor.

\- ¡Alastor! – Un sentimiento de alegría inundó su pecho, al voltear y ver a Celine corriendo hacia él. Tenía el cabello más largo y el aspecto de una chica de 16 años. Extendió sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me dieron el empleo, querida. – En el rostro de Celine, se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa y, tomando sus manos, dio pequeños brincos a su alrededor.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico Al! Podre escuchar a mi novio en la radio. – Se dio la vuelta y se quedó muda. Él sostenía frente a ella un pequeño anillo, se había hincado.

\- Podrías escuchar a tu esposo en la radio. – La cara de Celine decía "Sí" con todas sus fuerzas.

El lugar cambió de nuevo, mostrando a Celine caminando al altar con un vestido muy sencillo, del brazo de un hombre de aspecto amable. Su padre seguramente. El rostro de la novia brillaba de júbilo cuando al fin llegó y se dieron la mano. Al final de la ceremonia ella casi saltó sobre él para besarlo. En su pecho, una cálida sensación lo invadió.

Después vinieron algunas imágenes dispersas de Celine sonrojada y desnuda. Charlie quiso omitir esa parte. Talvez un pellizco de celos cruzó por su mente.

El lugar cambió de nuevo. Estaba en una casa sencilla, con la chimenea encendida. Celine servía la cena en cuencos y se había sentado frente a él, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- ¿Que ocurre querida? – Se sentía preocupado, pues la situación en el país era incierta. Pero algo había en este mundo que podía hacerlo olvidar sus problemas, y era esa mujer que se sentaba frente a él, con una mueca misteriosa y un papel extendido sobre la mesa.

El papel decía "Positivo" con letras negras. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se pusieron de pie en seguida y se abrazaron. El la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Mientras la hermosa sonrisa de Celine se tatuaba en su rostro.

El paisaje cambió a uno boscoso, tenía un arma en las manos y se preparaba para disparar a un ciervo macho. El impacto en sus manos del rifle detonando era algo que disfrutaba en verdad.

Ahora conducía el auto, acercándose a su casa, que era una casa sencilla de nivel medio con la chimenea echando leves volutas de humo.

Al llegar a la puerta, supo que algo andaba mal. La cerradura estaba arrancada de su lugar y en la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Habitualmente la voz de Celine mientras cantaba, se escuchaba desde la acera. Entró rápidamente esperando encontrar algo mejor de lo que se estaba imaginando.

Habían saqueado la casa de la leña y algunas otras cosas. En el suelo de la sala. Estaba Celine.

Su cabeza tenía una hendidura por la que brotaba sangre y tejido encefálico. Una de sus piernas se doblaba en un ángulo extraño a la altura del muslo, y sus manos rodeaban su vientre abultado de aproximadamente 6 meses. El grito de rabia que emitió Alastor, estremeció a Charlie.

En seguida, imágenes rápidas y confusas de sus manos llenas de sangre y un par de cadáveres frente a él, y la sensación de calidez en su cuerpo al disparar contra personas. Muchas personas. El sabor de la sangre en su boca. Sangre tibia que provenía de un trozo de carne humana.

La imagen de Mimzy se materializó. Era una bailarina de un cabaret, que había aceptado salir con el. Lucía un anillo de bodas, pero no había ningún sentimiento agradable ni de amor. A continuación, la imagen de Mimzy con sus manos en el cuello invadió su mente.

Había sido suficiente. Charlie Abrió los ojos, que estaban bañados en lágrimas y sollozaba sin control.

Los brazos de su padre la rodearon. Ella continuó llorando.

-Hace 80 años, cuando te escapaste de esa fiesta. Fue Alastor quien te salvó. Era obvio que tenía sus motivos. – La voz de su padre era suave y agradable. Charlie dejó de sollozar y lo miró a los ojos.

-Alastor, queda en tus manos. – Charlie vio a su adorado Demonio de la Radio que la veía con una expresión triste.

\- Al, lo siento en verdad. – Lo abrazó muy fuerte. Limpiando sus lagrimas en la levita roja de su prometido.

-Esta vez será diferente. – Alastor sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, al ver que Charlie lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión valiente, sosteniendo su vientre pequeño con una mano.

"Solo tienes que tocar a la otra persona y evocar el sonido del reloj que anuncia el inicio del exterminio "

Alastor sujetó con fuerza la mano de Charlie, mientras seguía aquellas extrañas instrucciones.

______________________________________________

Lobby del hotel feliz, a 45 minutos antes del exterminio.

Charlie estaba congelada sentada frente a la foto de Vaggie, con una taza de té con leche frío en las manos.

Alastor se sentaba a su lado. Sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

\- ¡Talvez no pase nada! -Dijo Charlie al fin. Levantándose súbitamente.

\- El bebé dentro de ti morirá tan pronto te transformes. Empezarás a perder sangre y será imposible atenderte mientras te encuentres bajo el efecto de la transformación. – Lucifer pronunciaba estas palabras con una voz extraña. En su regazo, Lilith lloraba en silencio.

Todos estaban ahí, y habían sido informados de la situación. Miraban a Alastor y a Charlie con algo de miedo, pero mostraban su apoyo absoluto.

Al fondo, Harold sostenía la mano de su hermana, que miraba al suelo sin decir una palabra.

Angel Dust se acercó a ella, pero fue detenido.

\- No se que esté pasando por esa cabeza tuya tan torcida. Pero frente a ti hay personas, ¡Que necesitan tu ayuda! – Estaba gritando, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Husk y a Niffty.

Charlie dio un par de pasos en su dirección. Pero dudó.

Harold se hincó frente a su hermana, intentando buscar a esa mujer bondadosa que lo había criado. Acarició su mentón. Y levantó su cara. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Hellsa. – Su voz era muy suave. – Estas personas a nuestro alrededor, han logrado muchas cosas juntas. Cada una tiene un lugar especial en nuestras vidas. Aunque no lo veas claro en este momento. – Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó.

\- Necesitan de tu ayuda – Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Harold.

\- Por favor, hermana. – Apoyo su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hellsa, sin dejar de llorar. - ¡Yo la amo! 

Todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando una respuesta de Hellsa. Pero ella solamente bajó la mirada fijándola en la cabeza de su hermano.

\- Alastor, es tiempo. – Charlie se había puesto de pie. Todos la miraron. El silencio era sepulcral.

-Debemos salir de aquí, o será peligroso para todos. – En su cara no había ninguna emoción.

A su alrededor, todos se acercaron y la abrazaron. Uno a uno, se despidieron de ella. Dando un paso atrás, mientras se apiñaban para observar lo inevitable.

Alastor tomó su mano y salieron al jardín. Su mano era cálida y la sostenía con firmeza. Faltaba muy poco. La cara de Alastor se desbordaba de impotencia y desolación. Charlie lo besó con dulzura. Y se abrazaron.

NOTAS: Espero actualizar en un rato más. 

La historia de Alastor es sumamente triste. Lloré escribiendo esa parte.

GRacias por leer.

Dejen comentarios


	24. Somewhere Only We Know

¡ALASTOR!

Se separaron. Rosie venía hacia ellos.

\- ¡Vuelve adentro Rosie! Una vez ocurre la transformación, no tendremos piedad. -Gritó Charlie

\- Alastor... - Sus ojos negros expresaban urgencia.

\- Alastor, debes matarme ahora. – La princesa del infierno dio un paso atrás. Alastor no entendía.

Con un movimiento elegante de su mano, Rosie hizo aparecer una lanza con punta brillante, igual a la de Vaggie. Alastor y Charlie entendieron de inmediato.

-Si alguien tiene que morir para evitar esto, tengo que ser yo. – Alastor le arrebató la lanza. Charlie y Rosie se lanzaron sobre él intentando quitársela.

\- ¡Alastor! No hay tiempo. Debes hacerlo. Charlie te necesita, y tu hijo te necesita. – Alastor miró a aquella mujer, a quien conocía desde hace 40 años, que se alzaba elegante ofreciendo su pecho para el sacrificio.

-Alrededor de ellos, comenzó a correr una brisa helada. Faltaban unos segundos.

\- ¡ALASTOR! – La voz de Rosie era segura y firme.

Charlie y Alastor se miraron y tomaron juntos la lanza. Aguantaron la respiración. A su alrededor las hojas del jardín se elevaban con la brisa que se había convertido en una ventisca.

En sus manos, sintieron la lanza atravesar la carne suave. Un destello de luz los cegó a todos.

Dentro del hotel, la luz los había cegado también y se recuperaban poco a poco.

Un grito profundo se escuchó en todo el infierno. Harold se precipitó entre los presentes.

En el suelo, agonizando, se encontraba Hellsa Von Eldritch. En su pecho se desvanecía la lanza de ángel exterminador.

Harold llegó en seguida a su lado. Y sostuvo su cabeza, acomodándola en su regazo.

\- Me alegra... que, a pesar de todo lo que hicimos, hayas podido sentir el amor. – La voz de Hellsa se apagó. En su mano aún brillaba el poder que había utilizado para liberarlos a todos.

Nadie dijo nada. Harold emitió un grito desgarrador, que se mitigó con el sonido de las campanadas del reloj.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La curva suave en su piel, era preciosa. Cálida.

A la luz de las velas lucía espectacular. Sus mejillas rosadas y su boca abierta, mientras gemía su nombre.

Su princesa, su esposa.

Conforme se acercaba el final de su embarazo, Charlie se veía mucho más apetecible a los ojos del Demonio de la Radio.

Cada noche, preparaba una velada romántica en algún restaurante de la ciudad y al llegar a casa, la tomaba con dulzura, despacio, mientras acariciaba la curva de su abdomen.

Después de que ambos conseguían ese alivio placentero, en la abrazaba por detrás, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello rubio. Mientras ella caía rendida en seguida.

Alastor se levantó a beber un poco de agua. Al volver suspiró, comprobó que Charlie se había extendido en toda la superficie de la cama. Sonrió. Observó el anillo de bodas en su delicada mano. Igual al que él portaba en su mano izquierda.

Su boda había sido todo un acontecimiento. Habían asistido muchísimas personas. Alastor estaba muy incómodo, pues el protocolo de una boda real, era demasiado para él.

Charlie se lo había explicado muchas veces. Aún no se notaba su vientre por encima de la ropa. Así que sus movimientos al caminar y mostrarle por donde debía avanzar y como saludar, se veían muy elegantes.

Al final, tuvo que ser Harold el que le diera la demostración. Tenía el porte de la realeza, y avanzaba con Charlie elegantemente, bajo la mirada del Demonio de la Radio.

Ese día, la visión de Charlie con su vestido rojo intenso, y el velo de color negro, con una mano del brazo de Lucifer y en la otra un pequeño bouquet de flores rojas, lo hizo sonreír sincera y ampliamente.

En los últimos pasos antes de llegar al altar. Lucifer vaciló y tuvo que ser Charlie quien lo jalara para avanzar. Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a él. Lucifer tomó asiento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, junto a su esposa que en seguida lo tomó de las manos. 

El padrino de Alastor, fue Harold, que aceptó después de que Charlie le insistiera durante días. Las madrinas de Charlie fueron Crimini y Angel Dust. Rosie había rechazado la oferta, pero acudió a la ceremonia y los felicitó sinceramente.

El ritual de coronación fue un poco extraño. Lucifer se colocó frente a él y Alastor se hincó en el piso. En las manos del señor de los infiernos, se materializó una corona delgada con puntas. Al colocarla sobre la cabeza de Alastor, las puntas tomaron la misma forma que sus pequeñas astas. Combinando perfecto con su aspecto de demonio. Esa corona no se podía quitar, pero se podía ocultar en el día a día y mostrarla en ocasiones formales. (Por supuesto que, lo primero que hizo Alastor, fue follarse a Charlie terminando la ceremonia, con sus coronas puestas :V )

De la fiesta no recordaba mas que los ojos de Charlie fijos en los suyos mientras bailaban.

Suspiró echando una mirada a la habitación.

Nuevamente habían tenido que remodelar, quedando en el treceavo piso, únicamente el penthouse de Harold, que había pasado los últimos meses de viaje en el círculo más alto, y el de los príncipes del infierno. Que ahora era tan grande como tres penthouse.

La habitación del bebé tenía arcoíris en las paredes. Alastor los odiaba, pero no podía ir en contra de su esposa. Algo que a el le gustaba de aquella habitación, era un sillón de respaldo alto, donde podría velar el sueño de su descendencia. Se sentó en el y poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormido.

______________________________

\- ¡Alastor Magne! – La voz de Charlie lo sobresaltó.

Salió de la habitación de los arcoíris, encontrando a Charlie con su cara asustada y las manos sobre el abdomen. La vio encogerse con una mueca de dolor durante unos 40 segundos. Para relajarse después y tomar aire profundamente.

Se abrazaron emocionados. Ya había empezado.

____________________________________

Doce horas después, el aspecto de Charlie era temible. Con los ojos rojo brillante y las pupilas amarillas, se sujetaba del borde de la mesa de la enfermería.

Con ella estaba su esposo, el médico, y, por azares del destino, y para su mala suerte, también Harold.

Charlie les arrojaba las almohadas que tenía frente a ella. Alastor se reía, divertido.

\- ¡De que te ríes, malnacido! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Charlie ya llevaba al menos unas dos horas así. Y maldecía a diestra y siniestra entre contracción y contracción.

Una nueva contracción, la invadió, haciendo que se sujetara del borde de la mesa. Harold se adelantó. Había llegado justo a tiempo, para que, justo antes de que Charlie entrara a la enfermería, esta lo tomara de la levita y no lo soltara.

-Respira, Charlie, esto es parte del milagro de la vida. – Levantaba las manos para detener los proyectiles- almohada que arrojaba la princesa.

\- Es la cosa más marica que has dicho en tu vida. Sospechaba que eras gay, querido, cuando no me tomaste teniendo la oportunidad, ¡Dos veces! Y ahora lo confirmo ...– Y se volvió a agarrar de la mesa haciendo nuevamente una mueca de dolor. Harold abrió la boca y se quedó callado. Tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Alastor, que seguía sonriendo.

Finalmente, el médico pidió a Charlie que se acomodara sobre la mesa de exploración. Ya estaba lista.

Alastor le tomó la mano derecha y Harold la izquierda. Mientras Charlie pujaba para traer al mundo al más pequeño de los Magne. Después de unos minutos, de agonizante dolor para los tres (Charlie les había apretado las manos demasiado fuerte), se escuchó el dulce e inconfundible sonido de un lloriqueo de bebé.

Alastor se quedó con Charlie, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Y Harold se acercó a la cuna de calor, donde una enfermera asistente, limpiaba su cuerpo y pinzaba su cordón.

Mientras tanto, Charlie se recuperaba en brazos de su príncipe. Abrió la boca para pedir una disculpa, pero Alastor la silenció con un beso.

Harold se acercó a ellos. Con un bulto bien envuelto entre sus brazos.

Charlie estiró sus brazos y lo acunó.

-Es una niña – Dijo la enfermera. Alastor sintió su corazón a punto de estallar.

Charlie le descubrió la cara para verla.

Tenía el cabello rubio y sus mismas mejillas rosadas, pero las orejas inconfundibles de su padre.

-Hola Antoinette, bienvenida. – Charlie dijo estas palabras con un tono dulce, que hizo que Alastor y Harold suspiraran.

La bebé abrió los ojos, dejando muda a su madre. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y estrechó a su hija en su pecho.

En el ojo izquierdo de Antoinette, su iris rojo era amarillo en varias partes. Haciendo la forma de una equis.

"Se convierten en energía, y forman parte de todos los seres vivos."

NOTAS: 

Chicos, este es el final de la historia principal. Por supuesto que el alma de Vaggie no iba a ir muy lejos. :D

Tranquilos todos, Voy a subir mini historias sobre las cosas que pasaron después. Por que todavía hay un par de bastardos que nos la deben (Como Valentino, que casi hace que Harold y Charlie cogieran afuera del bar).

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y este es el momento de hacer algunas confesiones.

Hace aproximadamente unos 15 años, escribí mi primera historia, era una bien fumada de unos niños que veían fantasmas. En ese entonces, mi maestra de español, que nos había pedido de tarea una historia, aplastó mis aspiraciones literarias. 

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a escribir. Hasta ahora. 

De no ser por sus comentarios y buena vibra, no habría terminado. Esta obra es de ustedes y para ustedes. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Los quiero mucho!

Att. María José. AKA Sailor Godzilla


End file.
